The present invention relates generally to therapy and diagnosis of cancer, such as lung cancer. The invention is more specifically related to polypeptides, comprising at least a portion of a lung tumor protein, and to polynucleotides encoding such polypeptides. Such polypeptides and polynucleotides are useful in pharmaceutical compositions, e.g., vaccines, and other compositions for the diagnosis and treatment of lung cancer.
Cancer is a significant health problem throughout the world. Although advances have been made in detection and therapy of cancer, no vaccine or other universally successful method for prevention or treatment is currently available. Current therapies, which are generally based on a combination of chemotherapy or surgery and radiation, continue to prove inadequate in many patients.
Lung cancer is the primary cause of cancer death among both men and women in the U.S., with an estimated 172,000 new cases being reported in 1994. The five-year survival rate among all lung cancer patients, regardless of the stage of disease at diagnosis, is only 13%. This contrasts with a five-year survival rate of 46% among cases detected while the disease is still localized. However, only 16% of lung cancers are discovered before the disease has spread.
Early detection is difficult since clinical symptoms are often not seen until the disease has reached an advanced stage. Currently, diagnosis is aided by the use of chest x-rays, analysis of the type of cells contained in sputum and fiberoptic examination of the bronchial passages. Treatment regimens are determined by the type and stage of the cancer, and include surgery, radiation therapy and/or chemotherapy.
In spite of considerable research into therapies for this and other cancers, lung cancer remains difficult to diagnose and treat effectively. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved methods for detecting and treating such cancers. The present invention fulfills these needs and further provides other related advantages.
In one aspect, the present invention provides polynucleotide compositions comprising a sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) sequences provided in SEQ ID NO: 1-323, 341-782, 784-785, 788, 790, 792, 794, 796, 800-804, 807, 808, 810-826, 878-1664, 1668, 1669, 1676, 1680-1805, 1824 and 1826-1829;
(b) complements of the sequences provided in SEQ ID NO: 1-323, 341-782, 784-785, 788, 790, 792, 794, 796, 800-804, 807, 808, 810-826, 878-1664, 1668, 1669, 1676, 1680-1805, 1824 and 1826-1829;
(c) sequences consisting of at least 20 contiguous residues of a sequence provided in SEQ ID NO: 1-323, 341-782, 784-785, 788, 790, 792, 794, 796, 800-804, 807, 808, 810-826, 878-1664, 1668, 1669, 1676, 1680-1805, 1824 and 1826-1829;
(d) sequences that hybridize to a sequence provided in SEQ ID NO: 1-323, 341-782, 784-785, 788, 790, 792, 794, 796, 800-804, 807, 808, 810-826, 878-1664, 1668, 1669, 1676, 1680-1805, 1824 and 1826-1829, under moderately stringent conditions;
(e) sequences having at least 75% identity to a sequence of SEQ ID NO: 1-323, 341-782, 784-785, 788, 790, 792, 794, 796, 800-804, 807, 808, 810-826, 878-1664, 1668, 1669, 1676, 1680-1805, 1824 and 1826-1829;
(f) sequences having at least 90% identity to a sequence of SEQ ID NO: 1-323, 341-782, 784-785, 788, 790, 792, 794, 796, 800-804, 807, 808, 810-826, 878-1664, 1668, 1669, 1676, 1680-1805, 1824 and 1826-1829; and
(g) degenerate variants of a sequence provided in SEQ ID NO: 1-323, 341-782, 784-785, 788, 790, 792, 794, 796, 800-804, 807, 808, 810-826, 878-1664, 1668, 1669, 1676, 1680-1805, 1824 and 1826-1829.
In one preferred embodiment, the polynucleotide compositions of the invention are expressed in at least about 20%, more preferably in at least about 30%, and most preferably in at least about 50% of lung tumors samples tested, at a level that is at least about 2-fold, preferably at least about 5-fold, and most preferably at least about 10-fold higher than that for normal tissues.
The present invention, in another aspect, provides polypeptide compositions comprising an amino acid sequence that is encoded by a polynucleotide sequence described above.
The present invention further provides polypeptide compositions comprising an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of sequences recited in SEQ ID NO: 324-340, 783, 786, 787, 789, 791, 793, 795, 797-799, 805, 806, 809, 827, 1667, 1670-1675, 1677-1679, 1806-1822, 1825, 1830-1833 and 1834-1856.
In certain preferred embodiments, the polypeptides and/or polynucleotides of the present invention are immunogenic, i.e., they are capable of eliciting an immune response, particularly a humoral and/or cellular immune response, as further described herein.
The present invention further provides fragments, variants and/or derivatives of the disclosed polypeptide and/or polynucleotide sequences, wherein the fragments, variants and/or derivatives preferably have a level of immunogenic activity of at least about 50%, preferably at least about 70% and more preferably at least about 90% of the level of immunogenic activity of a polypeptide sequence set forth in SEQ ID NOs: 324-340, 783, 786, 787, 789, 791, 793, 795, 797-799, 805, 806, 809, 827, 1667, 1670-1675, 1677-1679, 1806-1822, 1825, 1830-1833 and 1834-1856 or a polypeptide sequence encoded by a polynucleotide sequence set forth in SEQ ID NOs: 1-323, 341-782, 784-785, 788, 790, 792, 794, 796, 800-804, 807, 808, 810-826, 878-1664, 1668, 1669, 1676, 1680-1805, 1824 and 1826-1829.
The present invention further provides polynucleotides that encode a polypeptide described above, expression vectors comprising such polynucleotides and host cells transformed or transfected with such expression vectors.
Within other aspects, the present invention provides pharmaceutical compositions comprising a polypeptide or polynucleotide as described above and a physiologically acceptable carrier.
Within a related aspect of the present invention, the pharmaceutical compositions, e.g., vaccine compositions, are provided for prophylactic or therapeutic applications. Such compositions generally comprise an immunogenic polypeptide or polynucleotide of the invention and an immunostimulant, such as an adjuvant.
The present invention further provides pharmaceutical compositions that comprise: (a) an antibody or antigen-binding fragment thereof that specifically binds to a polypeptide of the present invention, or a fragment thereof; and (b) a physiologically acceptable carrier.
Within further aspects, the present invention provides pharmaceutical compositions comprising: (a) an antigen presenting cell that expresses a polypeptide as described above and (b) a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier or excipient. Illustrative antigen presenting cells include dendritic cells, macrophages, monocytes, fibroblasts and B cells.
Within related aspects, pharmaceutical compositions are provided that comprise: (a) an antigen presenting cell that expresses a polypeptide as described above and (b) an immunostimulant.
The present invention further provides, in other aspects, fusion proteins that comprise at least one polypeptide as described above, as well as polynucleotides encoding such fusion proteins, typically in the form of pharmaceutical compositions, e.g., vaccine compositions, comprising a physiologically acceptable carrier and/or an immunostimulant. The fusions proteins may comprise multiple immunogenic polypeptides or portions/variants thereof, as described herein, and may further comprise one or more polypeptide segments for facilitating the expression, purification and/or immunogenicity of the polypeptide(s).
Within further aspects, the present invention provides methods for stimulating an immune response in a patient, preferably a T cell response in a human patient, comprising administering a pharmaceutical composition described herein. The patient may be afflicted with lung cancer, in which case the methods provide treatment for the disease, or patient considered at risk for such a disease may be treated prophylactically.
Within further aspects, the present invention provides methods for inhibiting the development of a cancer in a patient, comprising administering to a patient a pharmaceutical composition as recited above. The patient may be afflicted with lung cancer, in which case the methods provide treatment for the disease, or patient considered at risk for such a disease may be treated prophylactically.
The present invention further provides, within other aspects, methods for removing tumor cells from a biological sample, comprising contacting a biological sample with T cells that specifically react with a polypeptide of the present invention, wherein the step of contacting is performed under conditions and for a time sufficient to permit the removal of cells expressing the protein from the sample.
Within related aspects, methods are provided for inhibiting the development of a cancer in a patient, comprising administering to a patient a biological sample treated as described above.
Methods are further provided, within other aspects, for stimulating and/or expanding T cells specific for a polypeptide of the present invention, comprising contacting T cells with one or more of: (i) a polypeptide as described above; (ii) a polynucleotide encoding such a polypeptide; and/or (iii) an antigen presenting cell that expresses such a polypeptide; under conditions and for a time sufficient to permit the stimulation and/or expansion of T cells. Isolated T cell populations comprising T cells prepared as described above are also provided.
Within further aspects, the present invention provides methods for inhibiting the development of a cancer in a patient, comprising administering to a patient an effective amount of a T cell population as described above.
The present invention further provides methods for inhibiting the development of a cancer in a patient, comprising the steps of: (a) incubating CD4+ and/or CD8+ T cells isolated from a patient with one or more of: (i) a polypeptide comprising at least an immunogenic portion of polypeptide disclosed herein; (ii) a polynucleotide encoding such a polypeptide; and (iii) an antigen-presenting cell that expressed such a polypeptide; and (b) administering to the patient an effective amount of the proliferated T cells, and thereby inhibiting the development of a cancer in the patient. Proliferated cells may, but need not, be cloned prior to administration to the patient.
Within further aspects, the present invention provides methods for determining the presence or absence of a cancer, preferably a lung cancer, in a patient comprising: (a) contacting a biological sample obtained from a patient with a binding agent that binds to a polypeptide as recited above; (b) detecting in the sample an amount of polypeptide that binds to the binding agent; and (c) comparing the amount of polypeptide with a predetermined cut-off value, and therefrom determining the presence or absence of a cancer in the patient. Within preferred embodiments, the binding agent is an antibody, more preferably a monoclonal antibody.
The present invention also provides, within other aspects, methods for monitoring the progression of a cancer in a patient. Such methods comprise the steps of: (a) contacting a biological sample obtained from a patient at a first point in time with a binding agent that binds to a polypeptide as recited above; (b) detecting in the sample an amount of polypeptide that binds to the binding agent; (c) repeating steps (a) and (b) using a biological sample obtained from the patient at a subsequent point in time; and (d) comparing the amount of polypeptide detected in step (c) with the amount detected in step (b) and therefrom monitoring the progression of the cancer in the patient.
The present invention further provides, within other aspects, methods for determining the presence or absence of a cancer in a patient, comprising the steps of: (a) contacting a biological sample obtained from a patient with an oligonucleotide that hybridizes to a polynucleotide that encodes a polypeptide of the present invention; (b) detecting in the sample a level of a polynucleotide, preferably mRNA, that hybridizes to the oligonucleotide; and (c) comparing the level of polynucleotide that hybridizes to the oligonucleotide with a predetermined cut-off value, and therefrom determining the presence or absence of a cancer in the patient. Within certain embodiments, the amount of mRNA is detected via polymerase chain reaction using, for example, at least one oligonucleotide primer that hybridizes to a polynucleotide encoding a polypeptide as recited above, or a complement of such a polynucleotide. Within other embodiments, the amount of mRNA is detected using a hybridization technique, employing an oligonucleotide probe that hybridizes to a polynucleotide that encodes a polypeptide as recited above, or a complement of such a polynucleotide.
In related aspects, methods are provided for monitoring the progression of a cancer in a patient, comprising the steps of: (a) contacting a biological sample obtained from a patient with an oligonucleotide that hybridizes to a polynucleotide that encodes a polypeptide of the present invention; (b) detecting in the sample an amount of a polynucleotide that hybridizes to the oligonucleotide; (c) repeating steps (a) and (b) using a biological sample obtained from the patient at a subsequent point in time; and (d) comparing the amount of polynucleotide detected in step (c) with the amount detected in step (b) and therefrom monitoring the progression of the cancer in the patient.
Within further aspects, the present invention provides antibodies, such as monoclonal antibodies, that bind to a polypeptide as described above, as well as diagnostic kits comprising such antibodies. Diagnostic kits comprising one or more oligonucleotide probes or primers as described above are also provided.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent upon reference to the following detailed description and attached drawings. All references disclosed herein are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety as if each was incorporated individually.
SEQ ID NO: 1 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19038, also referred to as L845P.
SEQ ID NO: 2 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19036.
SEQ ID NO: 3 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19034.
SEQ ID NO: 4 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19033.
SEQ ID NO: 5 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19032.
SEQ ID NO: 6 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19030, also referred to as L559S.
SEQ ID NO: 7 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19029.
SEQ ID NO: 8 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19025.
SEQ ID NO: 9 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19023.
SEQ ID NO: 10 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #18929.
SEQ ID NO: 11 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19010.
SEQ ID NO: 12 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19009.
SEQ ID NO: 13 is the determined cDNA sequence for clones #19005, 19007, 19016 and 19017.
SEQ ID NO: 14 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19004.
SEQ ID NO: 15 is the determined cDNA sequence for clones #19002 and 18965.
SEQ ID NO: 16 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #18998.
SEQ ID NO: 17 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #18997.
SEQ ID NO: 18 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #18996.
SEQ ID NO: 19 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #18995.
SEQ ID NO: 20 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #18994, also known as L846P.
SEQ ID NO: 21 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #18992.
SEQ ID NO: 22 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #18991.
SEQ ID NO: 23 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #18990, also referred to as clone #20111.
SEQ ID NO: 24 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #18987.
SEQ ID NO: 25 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #18985, also referred as L839P.
SEQ ID NO: 26 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #18984, also referred to as L847P.
SEQ ID NO: 27 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #18983.
SEQ ID NO: 28 is the determined cDNA sequence for clones #18976 and 18980.
SEQ ID NO: 29 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #18975.
SEQ ID NO: 30 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #18974.
SEQ ID NO: 31 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #18973.
SEQ ID NO: 32 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #18972.
SEQ ID NO: 33 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #18971, also referred to as L801P.
SEQ ID NO: 34 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #18970.
SEQ ID NO: 35 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #18966.
SEQ ID NO: 36 is the determined cDNA sequence for clones #18964, 18968 and 19039.
SEQ ID NO: 37 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #18960.
SEQ ID NO: 38 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #18959.
SEQ ID NO: 39 is the determined cDNA sequence for clones #18958 and 18982.
SEQ ID NO: 40 is the determined cDNA sequence for clones #18956 and 19015.
SEQ ID NO: 41 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #18954, also referred to L848P.
SEQ ID NO: 42 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #18951.
SEQ ID NO: 43 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #18950.
SEQ ID NO: 44 is the determined cDNA sequence for clones #18949 and 19024, also referred to as L844P.
SEQ ID NO: 45 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #18948.
SEQ ID NO: 46 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #18947, also referred to as L840P.
SEQ ID NO: 47 is the determined cDNA sequence for clones #18946, 18953, 18969 and 19027.
SEQ ID NO: 48 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #18942.
SEQ ID NO: 49 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #18940, 18962, 18963, 19006, 19008, 19000, and 19031.
SEQ ID NO: 50 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #18939.
SEQ ID NO: 51 is the determined cDNA sequence for clones #18938 and 18952.
SEQ ID NO: 52 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #18938.
SEQ ID NO: 53 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #18937.
SEQ ID NO: 54 is the determined cDNA sequence for clones #18934, 18935, 18993 and 19022, also referred to as L548S.
SEQ ID NO: 55 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #18932.
SEQ ID NO: 56 is the determined cDNA sequence for clones #18931 and 18936.
SEQ ID NO: 57 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #18930.
SEQ ID NO: 58 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19014, also referred to as L773P.
SEQ ID NO: 59 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19127.
SEQ ID NO: 60 is the determined cDNA sequence for clones #19057 and 19064.
SEQ ID NO: 61 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19122.
SEQ ID NO: 62 is the determined cDNA sequence for clones #19120 and 18121.
SEQ ID NO: 63 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19118.
SEQ ID NO: 64 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19117.
SEQ ID NO: 65 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19116.
SEQ ID NO: 66 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19114.
SEQ ID NO: 67 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19112, also known as L5614.
SEQ ID NO: 68 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19110.
SEQ ID NO: 69 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19107, also referred to as L552S.
SEQ ID NO: 70 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19106, also referred to as L547S.
SEQ ID NO: 71 is the determined cDNA sequence for clones #19105 and 19111.
SEQ ID NO: 72 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 19099.
SEQ ID NO: 73 is the determined cDNA sequence for clones #19095, 19104 and 19125, also referred to as L549S.
SEQ ID NO: 74 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19094.
SEQ ID NO: 75 is the determined cDNA sequence for clones #19089 and 19101.
SEQ ID NO: 76 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19088.
SEQ ID NO: 77 is the determined cDNA sequence for clones #19087, 19092, 19096, 19100 and 19119.
SEQ ID NO: 78 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19086.
SEQ ID NO: 79 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19085, also referred to as L550S.
SEQ ID NO: 80 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19084, also referred to as clone #19079.
SEQ ID NO: 81 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19082.
SEQ ID NO: 82 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19080.
SEQ ID NO: 83 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19077.
SEQ ID NO: 84 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19076, also referred to as L551S.
SEQ ID NO: 85 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19074, also referred to as clone #20102.
SEQ ID NO: 86 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19073, also referred to as L560S.
SEQ ID NO: 87 is the determined cDNA sequence for clones #19072 and 19115.
SEQ ID NO: 88 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19071.
SEQ ID NO: 89 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19070.
SEQ ID NO: 90 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19069.
SEQ ID NO: 91 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19068, also referred to L563S.
SEQ ID NO: 92 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19066.
SEQ ID NO: 93 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19065.
SEQ ID NO: 94 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19063.
SEQ ID NO: 95 is the determined cDNA sequence for clones #19061, 19081, 19108 and 19109.
SEQ ID NO: 96 is the determined cDNA sequence for clones #19060, 19067 and 19083, also referred to as L548S.
SEQ ID NO: 97 is the determined cDNA sequence for clones #19059 and 19062.
SEQ ID NO: 98 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19058.
SEQ ID NO: 99 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19124.
SEQ ID NO: 100 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #18929.
SEQ ID NO: 101 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #18422.
SEQ ID NO: 102 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #18425.
SEQ ID NO: 103 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #18431.
SEQ ID NO: 104 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #18433.
SEQ ID NO: 105 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #18444.
SEQ ID NO: 106 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #18449.
SEQ ID NO: 107 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #18451.
SEQ ID NO: 108 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #18452.
SEQ ID NO: 109 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #18455.
SEQ ID NO: 110 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #18457.
SEQ ID NO: 110 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #18466.
SEQ ID NO: 112 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #18468.
SEQ ID NO: 113 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #18471.
SEQ ID NO: 114 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #18475.
SEQ ID NO: 115 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #18476.
SEQ ID NO: 116 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #18477.
SEQ ID NO: 117 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #20631.
SEQ ID NO: 118 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #20634.
SEQ ID NO: 119 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #20635.
SEQ ID NO: 120 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #20637.
SEQ ID NO: 121 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #20638.
SEQ ID NO: 122 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #20643.
SEQ ID NO: 123 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #20652.
SEQ ID NO: 124 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #20653.
SEQ ID NO: 125 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #20657.
SEQ ID NO: 126 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #20658.
SEQ ID NO: 127 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #20660.
SEQ ID NO: 128 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #20661.
SEQ ID NO: 129 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #20663.
SEQ ID NO: 130 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #20665.
SEQ ID NO: 131 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #20670.
SEQ ID NO: 132 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #20671.
SEQ ID NO: 133 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #20672.
SEQ ID NO: 134 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #20675.
SEQ ID NO: 135 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #20679.
SEQ ID NO: 136 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #20681.
SEQ ID NO: 137 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #20682.
SEQ ID NO: 138 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #20684.
SEQ ID NO: 139 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #20685.
SEQ ID NO: 140 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #20689.
SEQ ID NO: 141 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #20699.
SEQ ID NO: 142 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #20701.
SEQ ID NO: 143 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #20702.
SEQ ID NO: 144 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #20708.
SEQ ID NO: 145 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #20715.
SEQ ID NO: 146 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #20716.
SEQ ID NO: 147 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #20719.
SEQ ID NO: 148 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19129.
SEQ ID NO: 149 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19131.1.
SEQ ID NO: 150 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19132.2.
SEQ ID NO: 151 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19133.
SEQ ID NO: 152 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19134.2.
SEQ ID NO: 153 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19135.2.
SEQ ID NO: 154 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19137.
SEQ ID NO: 155 is a first determined cDNA sequence for clone #19138.1.
SEQ ID NO: 156 is a second determined cDNA sequence for clone #19138.2.
SEQ ID NO: 157 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19139.
SEQ ID NO: 158 is a first determined cDNA sequence for clone #19140.1.
SEQ ID NO: 159 is a second determined cDNA sequence for clone #19140.2.
SEQ ID NO: 160 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19141.
SEQ ID NO: 161 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19143.
SEQ ID NO: 162 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19144.
SEQ ID NO: 163 is a first determined cDNA sequence for clone #19145.1.
SEQ ID NO: 164 is a second determined cDNA sequence for clone #19145.2.
SEQ ID NO: 165 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19146.
SEQ ID NO: 166 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19149.1.
SEQ ID NO: 167 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19152.
SEQ ID NO: 168 is a first determined cDNA sequence for clone #19153.1.
SEQ ID NO: 169 is a second determined cDNA sequence for clone #19153.2.
SEQ ID NO: 170 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19155.
SEQ ID NO: 171 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19157.
SEQ ID NO: 172 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19159.
SEQ ID NO: 173 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19160.
SEQ ID NO: 174 is a first determined cDNA sequence for clone #19161.1.
SEQ ID NO: 175 is a second determined cDNA sequence for clone #19161.2.
SEQ ID NO: 176 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19162.1.
SEQ ID NO: 177 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19166.
SEQ ID NO: 178 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 19169.
SEQ ID NO: 179 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19171.
SEQ ID NO: 180 is a first determined cDNA sequence for clone #19173.1.
SEQ ID NO: 181 is a second determined cDNA sequence for clone #19173.2.
SEQ ID NO: 182 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19174.1.
SEQ ID NO: 183 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19175.
SEQ ID NO: 184 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19177.
SEQ ID NO: 185 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19178.
SEQ ID NO: 186 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19179.1.
SEQ ID NO: 187 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19179.2.
SEQ ID NO: 188 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19180.
SEQ ID NO: 189 is a first determined cDNA sequence for clone #19182.1.
SEQ ID NO: 190 is a second determined cDNA sequence for clone #19182.2.
SEQ ID NO: 191 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19183.1.
SEQ ID NO: 192 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19185.1.
SEQ ID NO: 193 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19187.
SEQ ID NO: 194 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19188.
SEQ ID NO: 195 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19190.
SEQ ID NO: 196 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19191.
SEQ ID NO: 197 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19192.
SEQ ID NO: 198 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19193.
SEQ ID NO: 199 is a first determined cDNA sequence for clone #19194.1.
SEQ ID NO: 200 is a second determined cDNA sequence for clone #19194.2.
SEQ ID NO: 201 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19197.
SEQ ID NO: 202 is a first determined cDNA sequence for clone #19200.1.
SEQ ID NO: 203 is a second determined cDNA sequence for clone #19200.2.
SEQ ID NO: 204 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19202.
SEQ ID NO: 205 is a first determined cDNA sequence for clone #19204.1.
SEQ ID NO: 206 is a second determined cDNA sequence for clone #19204.2.
SEQ ID NO: 207 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19205.
SEQ ID NO: 208 is a first determined cDNA sequence for clone #19206.1.
SEQ ID NO: 209 is a second determined cDNA sequence for clone #19206.2.
SEQ ID NO: 210 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19207.
SEQ ID NO: 211 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19208.
SEQ ID NO: 212 is a first determined cDNA sequence for clone #19211.1.
SEQ ID NO: 213 is a second determined cDNA sequence for clone #19211.2.
SEQ ID NO: 214 is a first determined cDNA sequence for clone #19214.1.
SEQ ID NO: 215 is a second determined cDNA sequence for clone #19214.2.
SEQ ID NO: 216 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #19215.
SEQ ID NO: 217 is a first determined cDNA sequence for clone #19217.2.
SEQ ID NO: 218 is a second determined cDNA sequence for clone #19217.2.
SEQ ID NO: 219 is a first determined cDNA sequence for clone #19218.1.
SEQ ID NO: 220 is a second determined cDNA sequence for clone #19218.2.
SEQ ID NO: 221 is a first determined cDNA sequence for clone #19220.1.
SEQ ID NO: 222 is a second determined cDNA sequence for clone #19220.2.
SEQ ID NO: 223 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #22015.
SEQ ID NO: 224 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #22017.
SEQ ID NO: 225 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #22019.
SEQ ID NO: 226 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #22020.
SEQ ID NO: 227 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #22023.
SEQ ID NO: 228 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #22026.
SEQ ID NO: 229 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #22027.
SEQ ID NO: 230 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #22028.
SEQ ID NO: 231 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #22032.
SEQ ID NO: 232 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #22037.
SEQ ID NO: 233 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #22045.
SEQ ID NO: 234 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #22048.
SEQ ID NO: 235 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #22050.
SEQ ID NO: 236 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #22052.
SEQ ID NO: 237 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #22053.
SEQ ID NO: 238 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #22057.
SEQ ID NO: 239 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #22066.
SEQ ID NO: 240 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #22077.
SEQ ID NO: 241 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #22085.
SEQ ID NO: 242 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #22105.
SEQ ID NO: 243 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #22108.
SEQ ID NO: 244 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #22109.
SEQ ID NO: 245 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #24842.
SEQ ID NO: 246 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #24843.
SEQ ID NO: 247 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #24845.
SEQ ID NO: 248 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #24851.
SEQ ID NO: 249 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #24852.
SEQ ID NO: 250 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #24853.
SEQ ID NO: 251 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #24854.
SEQ ID NO: 252 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #24855.
SEQ ID NO: 253 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #24860.
SEQ ID NO: 254 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #24864.
SEQ ID NO: 255 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #24866.
SEQ ID NO: 256 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #24867.
SEQ ID NO: 257 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #24868.
SEQ ID NO: 258 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #24869.
SEQ ID NO: 259 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #24870.
SEQ ID NO: 260 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #24872.
SEQ ID NO: 261 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #24873.
SEQ ID NO: 262 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #24875.
SEQ ID NO: 263 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #24882.
SEQ ID NO: 264 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #24885.
SEQ ID NO: 265 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #24886.
SEQ ID NO: 266 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #24887.
SEQ ID NO: 267 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #24888.
SEQ ID NO: 268 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #24890.
SEQ ID NO: 269 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #24896.
SEQ ID NO: 270 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #24897.
SEQ ID NO: 271 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #24899.
SEQ ID NO: 272 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #24901.
SEQ ID NO: 273 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #24902.
SEQ ID NO: 274 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #24906.
SEQ ID NO: 275 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #24912.
SEQ ID NO: 276 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #24913.
SEQ ID NO: 277 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #24920.
SEQ ID NO: 278 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #24927.
SEQ ID NO: 279 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #24930.
SEQ ID NO: 280 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #26938.
SEQ ID NO: 281 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #26939.
SEQ ID NO: 282 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #26943.
SEQ ID NO: 283 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #26948.
SEQ ID NO: 284 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #26951.
SEQ ID NO: 285 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #26955.
SEQ ID NO: 286 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #26956.
SEQ ID NO: 287 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #26959.
SEQ ID NO: 288 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #26961.
SEQ ID NO: 289 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #26962.
SEQ ID NO: 290 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #26964.
SEQ ID NO: 291 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #26966.
SEQ ID NO: 292 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #26968.
SEQ ID NO: 293 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #26972.
SEQ ID NO: 294 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #26973.
SEQ ID NO: 295 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #26974.
SEQ ID NO: 296 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #26976.
SEQ ID NO: 297 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #26977.
SEQ ID NO: 298 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #26979.
SEQ ID NO: 299 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #26980.
SEQ ID NO: 300 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #26987.
SEQ ID NO: 302 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #26984.
SEQ ID NO: 302 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #26985.
SEQ ID NO: 303 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #26989.
SEQ ID NO: 304 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #26993.
SEQ ID NO: 305 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #26994.
SEQ ID NO: 306 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #26995.
SEQ ID NO: 307 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #27005.
SEQ ID NO: 308 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #27010.
SEQ ID NO: 309 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #27010.
SEQ ID NO: 310 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #27011.
SEQ ID NO: 311 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #27013.
SEQ ID NO: 312 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #27016.
SEQ ID NO: 313 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #27017.
SEQ ID NO: 314 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #27019.
SEQ ID NO: 315 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone #27028.
SEQ ID NO: 316 is the full-length cDNA sequence for clone #19060.
SEQ ID NO: 317 is the full-length cDNA sequence for clone #18964.
SEQ ID NO: 318 is the full-length cDNA sequence for clone #18929.
SEQ ID NO: 319 is the full-length cDNA sequence for clone #18991.
SEQ ID NO: 320 is the full-length cDNA sequence for clone #18996.
SEQ ID NO: 321 is the full-length cDNA sequence for clone #18966.
SEQ ID NO: 322 is the full-length cDNA sequence for clone #18951.
SEQ ID NO: 323 is the full-length cDNA sequence for clone #18973 (also known as L516S).
SEQ ID NO: 324 is the amino acid sequence for clone #19060.
SEQ ID NO: 325 is the amino acid sequence for clone #19063.
SEQ ID NO: 326 is the amino acid sequence for clone #19077.
SEQ ID NO: 327 is the amino acid sequence for clone #19110.
SEQ ID NO: 328 is the amino acid sequence for clone #19122.
SEQ ID NO: 329 is the amino acid sequence for clone #19118.
SEQ ID NO: 330 is the amino acid sequence for clone #19080.
SEQ ID NO: 331 is the amino acid sequence for clone #19127.
SEQ ID NO: 332 is the amino acid sequence for clone #19117.
SEQ ID NO: 333 is the amino acid sequence for clone #19095, also referred to L5491.
SEQ ID NO: 334 is the amino acid sequence for clone #18964.
SEQ ID NO: 335 is the amino acid sequence for clone #18929.
SEQ ID NO: 336 is the amino acid sequence for clone #18991.
SEQ ID NO: 337 is the amino acid sequence for clone #18996.
SEQ ID NO: 338 is the amino acid sequence for clone #18966.
SEQ ID NO: 339 is the amino acid sequence for clone #18951.
SEQ ID NO: 340 is the amino acid sequence for clone #18973.
SEQ ID NO: 341 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26461.
SEQ ID NO: 342 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26462.
SEQ ID NO: 343 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26463.
SEQ ID NO: 344 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26464.
SEQ ID NO: 345 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26465.
SEQ ID NO: 346 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26466.
SEQ ID NO: 347 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26467.
SEQ ID NO: 348 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26468.
SEQ ID NO: 349 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26469.
SEQ ID NO: 350 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26470.
SEQ ID NO: 351 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26471.
SEQ ID NO: 352 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26472.
SEQ ID NO: 353 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26474.
SEQ ID NO: 354 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26475.
SEQ ID NO: 355 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26476.
SEQ ID NO: 356 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26477.
SEQ ID NO: 357 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26478.
SEQ ID NO: 358 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26479.
SEQ ID NO: 359 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26480.
SEQ ID NO: 360 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26481.
SEQ ID NO: 361 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26482
SEQ ID NO: 362 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26483.
SEQ ID NO: 363 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26484.
SEQ ID NO: 364 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26485.
SEQ ID NO: 365 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26486.
SEQ ID NO: 366 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26487.
SEQ ID NO: 367 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26488.
SEQ ID NO: 368 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26489.
SEQ ID NO: 369 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26490.
SEQ ID NO: 370 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26491.
SEQ ID NO: 371 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26492.
SEQ ID NO: 372 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26493.
SEQ ID NO: 373 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26494.
SEQ ID NO: 374 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26495.
SEQ ID NO: 375 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26496.
SEQ ID NO: 376 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26497.
SEQ ID NO: 377 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26498.
SEQ ID NO: 378 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26499.
SEQ ID NO: 379 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26500.
SEQ ID NO: 380 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26501.
SEQ ID NO: 381 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26502.
SEQ ID NO: 382 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26503.
SEQ ID NO: 383 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26504.
SEQ ID NO: 384 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26505.
SEQ ID NO: 385 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26506.
SEQ ID NO: 386 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26507.
SEQ ID NO: 387 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26508.
SEQ ID NO: 388 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26509.
SEQ ID NO: 389 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26511.
SEQ ID NO: 390 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26513.
SEQ ID NO: 391 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26514.
SEQ ID NO: 392 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26515.
SEQ ID NO: 393 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26516.
SEQ ID NO: 394 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26517.
SEQ ID NO: 395 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26518.
SEQ ID NO: 396 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26519.
SEQ ID NO: 397 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26520.
SEQ ID NO: 398 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26521.
SEQ ID NO: 399 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26522.
SEQ ID NO: 400 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26523.
SEQ ID NO: 401 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26524.
SEQ ID NO: 402 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26526.
SEQ ID NO: 403 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26527.
SEQ ID NO: 404 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26528.
SEQ ID NO: 405 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26529.
SEQ ID NO: 406 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26530.
SEQ ID NO: 407 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26532.
SEQ ID NO: 408 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26533.
SEQ ID NO: 409 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26534.
SEQ ID NO: 410 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26535.
SEQ ID NO: 411 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26536.
SEQ ID NO: 412 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26537.
SEQ ID NO: 413 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26538.
SEQ ID NO: 414 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26540.
SEQ ID NO: 415 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26541.
SEQ ID NO: 416 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26542.
SEQ ID NO: 417 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26543.
SEQ ID NO: 418 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26544.
SEQ ID NO: 419 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26546.
SEQ ID NO: 420 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26547.
SEQ ID NO: 421 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26548.
SEQ ID NO: 422 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26549.
SEQ ID NO: 423 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26550.
SEQ ID NO: 424 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26551.
SEQ ID NO: 425 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26552.
SEQ ID NO: 426 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26553.
SEQ ID NO: 427 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26554.
SEQ ID NO: 428 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26556.
SEQ ID NO: 429 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26557.
SEQ ID NO: 430 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27631.
SEQ ID NO: 431 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27632.
SEQ ID NO: 432 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27633.
SEQ ID NO: 433 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27635.
SEQ ID NO: 434 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27636.
SEQ ID NO: 435 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27637.
SEQ ID NO: 436 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27638.
SEQ ID NO: 437 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27639.
SEQ ID NO: 438 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27640.
SEQ ID NO: 439 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27641.
SEQ ID NO: 440 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27642.
SEQ ID NO: 441 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27644.
SEQ ID NO: 442 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27646.
SEQ ID NO: 443 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27647.
SEQ ID NO: 444 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27649.
SEQ ID NO: 445 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27650.
SEQ ID NO: 446 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27651.
SEQ ID NO: 447 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27652.
SEQ ID NO: 448 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27654.
SEQ ID NO: 449 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27655.
SEQ ID NO: 450 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27657.
SEQ ID NO: 451 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27659.
SEQ ID NO: 452 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27665.
SEQ ID NO: 453 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27666.
SEQ ID NO: 454 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27668.
SEQ ID NO: 455 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27670.
SEQ ID NO: 456 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27671.
SEQ ID NO: 457 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27672.
SEQ ID NO: 458 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27674.
SEQ ID NO: 459 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27677.
SEQ ID NO: 460 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27681.
SEQ ID NO: 461 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27682.
SEQ ID NO: 462 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27683.
SEQ ID NO: 463 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27686.
SEQ ID NO: 464 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27688.
SEQ ID NO: 465 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27689.
SEQ ID NO: 466 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27690.
SEQ ID NO: 467 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27693.
SEQ ID NO: 468 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27699.
SEQ ID NO: 469 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27700.
SEQ ID NO: 470 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27702.
SEQ ID NO: 471 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27705.
SEQ ID NO: 472 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27706.
SEQ ID NO: 473 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27707.
SEQ ID NO: 474 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27708.
SEQ ID NO: 475 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27709.
SEQ ID NO: 476 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27710.
SEQ ID NO: 477 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27711.
SEQ ID NO: 478 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27712.
SEQ ID NO: 479 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27713.
SEQ ID NO: 480 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27714.
SEQ ID NO: 481 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27715.
SEQ ID NO: 482 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27716.
SEQ ID NO: 483 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27717.
SEQ ID NO: 484 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27718.
SEQ ID NO: 485 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27719.
SEQ ID NO: 486 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27720.
SEQ ID NO: 487 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27722.
SEQ ID NO: 488 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27723.
SEQ ID NO: 489 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27724.
SEQ ID NO: 490 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 27726.
SEQ ID NO: 491 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 25015.
SEQ ID NO: 492 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 25016.
SEQ ID NO: 493 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 25017.
SEQ ID NO: 494 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 25018.
SEQ ID NO: 495 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 25030.
SEQ ID NO: 496 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 25033.
SEQ ID NO: 497 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 25034.
SEQ ID NO: 498 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 25035.
SEQ ID NO: 499 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 25036.
SEQ ID NO: 500 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 25037.
SEQ ID NO: 501 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 25038.
SEQ ID NO: 502 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 25039.
SEQ ID NO: 503 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 25040.
SEQ ID NO: 504 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 25042.
SEQ ID NO: 505 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 25043.
SEQ ID NO: 506 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 25044.
SEQ ID NO: 507 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 25045.
SEQ ID NO: 508 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 25047.
SEQ ID NO: 509 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 25048.
SEQ ID NO: 510 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 25049.
SEQ ID NO: 511 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 25185.
SEQ ID NO: 512 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 25186.
SEQ ID NO: 513 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 25187.
SEQ ID NO: 514 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 25188.
SEQ ID NO: 515 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 25189.
SEQ ID NO: 516 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 25190.
SEQ ID NO: 517 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 25193.
SEQ ID NO: 518 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 25194.
SEQ ID NO: 519 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 25196.
SEQ ID NO: 520 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 25198.
SEQ ID NO: 521 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 25199.
SEQ ID NO: 522 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 25200.
SEQ ID NO: 523 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 25202.
SEQ ID NO: 523 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 25202.
SEQ ID NO: 524 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 25364.
SEQ ID NO: 525 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 25366.
SEQ ID NO: 526 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 25367.
SEQ ID NO: 527 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 25368.
SEQ ID NO: 528 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 25369.
SEQ ID NO: 529 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 25370.
SEQ ID NO: 530 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 25371.
SEQ ID NO: 531 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 25372.
SEQ ID NO: 532 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 25373.
SEQ ID NO: 533 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 25374.
SEQ ID NO: 534 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 25376.
SEQ ID NO: 535 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 25377.
SEQ ID NO: 536 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 25378.
SEQ ID NO: 537 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 25379.
SEQ ID NO: 538 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 25381.
SEQ ID NO: 539 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 25381.
SEQ ID NO: 540 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 25382.
SEQ ID NO: 541 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 25383.
SEQ ID NO: 542 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 25385.
SEQ ID NO: 543 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 25386.
SEQ ID NO: 544 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 25387.
SEQ ID NO: 545 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26013.
SEQ ID NO: 546 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26014.
SEQ ID NO: 547 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26016.
SEQ ID NO: 548 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26017.
SEQ ID NO: 549 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26018.
SEQ ID NO: 550 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26019.
SEQ ID NO: 551 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26020.
SEQ ID NO: 552 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26021.
SEQ ID NO: 553 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26022.
SEQ ID NO: 554 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26027.
SEQ ID NO: 555 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26197.
SEQ ID NO: 556 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26199.
SEQ ID NO: 557 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26201.
SEQ ID NO: 558 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26202.
SEQ ID NO: 559 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26203.
SEQ ID NO: 560 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26204.
SEQ ID NO: 561 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26205.
SEQ ID NO: 562 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26206.
SEQ ID NO: 563 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26208.
SEQ ID NO: 564 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26211.
SEQ ID NO: 565 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26212.
SEQ ID NO: 566 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26213.
SEQ ID NO: 567 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26214.
SEQ ID NO: 568 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26215.
SEQ ID NO: 569 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26216.
SEQ ID NO: 570 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26217.
SEQ ID NO: 571 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26218.
SEQ ID NO: 572 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26219.
SEQ ID NO: 573 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26220.
SEQ ID NO: 574 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26221.
SEQ ID NO: 575 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26224.
SEQ ID NO: 576 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26225.
SEQ ID NO: 577 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26226.
SEQ ID NO: 578 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26227.
SEQ ID NO: 579 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26228.
SEQ ID NO: 580 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26230.
SEQ ID NO: 581 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26231.
SEQ ID NO: 582 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26234.
SEQ ID NO: 583 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26236.
SEQ ID NO: 584 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26237.
SEQ ID NO: 585 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26239.
SEQ ID NO: 586 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26240.
SEQ ID NO: 587 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26241.
SEQ ID NO: 588 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26242.
SEQ ID NO: 589 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26246.
SEQ ID NO: 590 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26247.
SEQ ID NO: 591 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26248.
SEQ ID NO: 592 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26249.
SEQ ID NO: 593 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26250.
SEQ ID NO: 594 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26251.
SEQ ID NO: 595 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26252.
SEQ ID NO: 596 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26253.
SEQ ID NO: 597 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26254.
SEQ ID NO: 598 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26255.
SEQ ID NO: 599 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26256.
SEQ ID NO: 600 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26257.
SEQ ID NO: 601 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26259.
SEQ ID NO: 602 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26260.
SEQ ID NO: 603 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26261.
SEQ ID NO: 604 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26262.
SEQ ID NO: 605 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26263.
SEQ ID NO: 606 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26264.
SEQ ID NO: 607 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26265.
SEQ ID NO: 608 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26266.
SEQ ID NO: 609 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26268.
SEQ ID NO: 610 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26269.
SEQ ID NO: 611 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26271.
SEQ ID NO: 612 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26273.
SEQ ID NO: 613 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26810.
SEQ ID NO: 614 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26811.
SEQ ID NO: 615 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26812.1.
SEQ ID NO: 616 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26812.2.
SEQ ID NO: 617 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26813.
SEQ ID NO: 618 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26814.
SEQ ID NO: 619 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26815.
SEQ ID NO: 620 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26816.
SEQ ID NO: 621 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26818.
SEQ ID NO: 622 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26819.
SEQ ID NO: 623 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26820.
SEQ ID NO: 624 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26821.
SEQ ID NO: 625 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26822.
SEQ ID NO: 626 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26824.
SEQ ID NO: 627 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26825.
SEQ ID NO: 628 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26826.
SEQ ID NO: 629 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26827.
SEQ ID NO: 630 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26829.
SEQ ID NO: 631 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26830.
SEQ ID NO: 632 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26831.
SEQ ID NO: 633 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26832.
SEQ ID NO: 634 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26835.
SEQ ID NO: 635 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26836.
SEQ ID NO: 636 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26837.
SEQ ID NO: 637 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26839.
SEQ ID NO: 638 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26841.
SEQ ID NO: 639 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26843.
SEQ ID NO: 640 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26844.
SEQ ID NO: 641 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26845.
SEQ ID NO: 642 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26846.
SEQ ID NO: 643 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26847.
SEQ ID NO: 644 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26848.
SEQ ID NO: 645 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26849.
SEQ ID NO: 646 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26850.
SEQ ID NO: 647 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26851.
SEQ ID NO: 648 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26852.
SEQ ID NO: 649 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26853.
SEQ ID NO: 650 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26854.
SEQ ID NO: 651 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26856.
SEQ ID NO: 652 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26857.
SEQ ID NO: 653 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26858.
SEQ ID NO: 654 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26859.
SEQ ID NO: 655 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26860.
SEQ ID NO: 656 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26862.
SEQ ID NO: 657 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26863.
SEQ ID NO: 658 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26864.
SEQ ID NO: 659 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26865.
SEQ ID NO: 660 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26867.
SEQ ID NO: 661 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26868.
SEQ ID NO: 662 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26871.
SEQ ID NO: 663 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26873.
SEQ ID NO: 664 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26875.
SEQ ID NO: 665 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26876.
SEQ ID NO: 666 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26877.
SEQ ID NO: 667 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26878.
SEQ ID NO: 668 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26880.
SEQ ID NO: 669 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26882.
SEQ ID NO: 670 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26883.
SEQ ID NO: 671 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26884.
SEQ ID NO: 672 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26885.
SEQ ID NO: 673 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26886.
SEQ ID NO: 674 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26887.
SEQ ID NO: 675 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26888.
SEQ ID NO: 676 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26889.
SEQ ID NO: 677 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26890.
SEQ ID NO: 678 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26892.
SEQ ID NO: 679 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26894.
SEQ ID NO: 680 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26895.
SEQ ID NO: 681 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26897.
SEQ ID NO: 682 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26898.
SEQ ID NO: 683 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26899.
SEQ ID NO: 684 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26900.
SEQ ID NO: 685 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26901.
SEQ ID NO: 686 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26903.
SEQ ID NO: 687 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26905.
SEQ ID NO: 688 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26906.
SEQ ID NO: 689 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26708.
SEQ ID NO: 690 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26709.
SEQ ID NO: 691 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26710.
SEQ ID NO: 692 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26711.
SEQ ID NO: 693 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26712.
SEQ ID NO: 694 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26713.
SEQ ID NO: 695 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26714.
SEQ ID NO: 696 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26715.
SEQ ID NO: 697 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26716.
SEQ ID NO: 698 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26717.
SEQ ID NO: 699 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26718.
SEQ ID NO: 700 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26719.
SEQ ID NO: 701 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26720.
SEQ ID NO: 702 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26721.
SEQ ID NO: 703 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26722.
SEQ ID NO: 704 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26723.
SEQ ID NO: 705 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26724.
SEQ ID NO: 706 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26725.
SEQ ID NO: 707 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26726.
SEQ ID NO: 708 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26727.
SEQ ID NO: 709 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26728.
SEQ ID NO: 710 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26729.
SEQ ID NO: 711 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26730.
SEQ ID NO: 712 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26731.
SEQ ID NO: 713 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26732.
SEQ ID NO: 714 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26733.1.
SEQ ID NO: 715 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26733.2.
SEQ ID NO: 716 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26734.
SEQ ID NO: 717 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26735.
SEQ ID NO: 718 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26736.
SEQ ID NO: 719 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26737.
SEQ ID NO: 720 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26738.
SEQ ID NO: 721 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26739.
SEQ ID NO: 722 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26741.
SEQ ID NO: 723 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26742.
SEQ ID NO: 724 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26743.
SEQ ID NO: 725 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26744.
SEQ ID NO: 726 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26745.
SEQ ID NO: 727 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26746.
SEQ ID NO: 728 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26747.
SEQ ID NO: 729 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26748.
SEQ ID NO: 730 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26749.
SEQ ID NO: 731 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26750.
SEQ ID NO: 732 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26751.
SEQ ID NO: 733 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26752.
SEQ ID NO: 734 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26753.
SEQ ID NO: 735 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26754.
SEQ ID NO: 736 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26755.
SEQ ID NO: 737 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26756.
SEQ ID NO: 738 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26757.
SEQ ID NO: 739 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26758.
SEQ ID NO: 740 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26759.
SEQ ID NO: 741 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26760.
SEQ ID NO: 742 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26761.
SEQ ID NO: 743 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26762.
SEQ ID NO: 744 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26763.
SEQ ID NO: 745 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26764.
SEQ ID NO: 746 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26765.
SEQ ID NO: 747 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26766.
SEQ ID NO: 748 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26767.
SEQ ID NO: 749 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26768.
SEQ ID NO: 750 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26769.
SEQ ID NO: 751 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26770.
SEQ ID NO: 752 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26771.
SEQ ID NO: 753 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26772.
SEQ ID NO: 754 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26773.
SEQ ID NO: 755 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26774.
SEQ ID NO: 756 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26775.
SEQ ID NO: 757 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26776.
SEQ ID NO: 758 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26777.
SEQ ID NO: 759 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26778.
SEQ ID NO: 760 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26779.
SEQ ID NO: 761 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26781.
SEQ ID NO: 762 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26782.
SEQ ID NO: 763 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26783.
SEQ ID NO: 764 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26784.
SEQ ID NO: 765 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26785.
SEQ ID NO: 766 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26786.
SEQ ID NO: 767 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26787.
SEQ ID NO: 768 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26788.
SEQ ID NO: 769 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26790.
SEQ ID NO: 770 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26791.
SEQ ID NO: 771 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26792.
SEQ ID NO: 772 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26793.
SEQ ID NO: 773 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26794.
SEQ ID NO: 774 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26795.
SEQ ID NO: 775 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26796.
SEQ ID NO: 776 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26797.
SEQ ID NO: 777 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26798.
SEQ ID NO: 778 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26800.
SEQ ID NO: 779 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26801.
SEQ ID NO: 780 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26802.
SEQ ID NO: 781 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26803.
SEQ ID NO: 782 is the determined cDNA sequence for clone 26804.
SEQ ID NO: 783 is the amino acid sequence for L773P.
SEQ ID NO: 784 is the determined DNA sequence of the L773P expression construct.
SEQ ID NO: 785 is the determined DNA sequence of the L773PA expression construct.
SEQ ID NO: 786 is a predicted amino acid sequence for L552.
SEQ ID NO: 787 is a predicted amino acid sequence for L840P.
SEQ ID NO: 788 is the full-length cDNA sequence for L548S.
SEQ ID NO: 789 is the amino acid sequence encoded by SEQ ID NO: 788.
SEQ ID NO: 790 is an extended cDNA sequence for L552S.
SEQ ID NO: 791 is the predicted amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA sequence of
SEQ ID NO: 790.
SEQ ID NO: 792 is the determined cDNA sequence for an isoform of L552S.
SEQ ID NO: 793 is the predicted amino acid sequence encoded by SEQ ID NO: 792.
SEQ ID NO: 794 is an extended cDNA sequence for L840P.
SEQ ID NO: 795 is the predicted amino acid sequence encoded by SEQ ID NO: 794.
SEQ ID NO: 796 is an extended cDNA sequence for L801P.
SEQ ID NO: 797 is a first predicted amino acid sequence encoded by SEQ ID NO: 796.
SEQ ID NO: 798 is a second predicted amino acid sequence encoded by SEQ ID NO: 796.
SEQ ID NO: 799 is a third predicted amino acid sequence encoded by SEQ ID NO: 796.
SEQ ID NO: 800 is the determined full-length sequence for L844P.
SEQ ID NO: 801 is the 5xe2x80x2 consensus cDNA sequence for L551S.
SEQ ID NO: 802 is the 3xe2x80x2 consensus cDNA sequence for L551S.
SEQ ID NO: 803 is the cDNA sequence for STY8.
SEQ ID NO: 804 is an extended cDNA sequence for L551S.
SEQ ID NO: 805 is the amino acid sequence for STY8.
SEQ ID NO: 806 is the extended amino acid sequence for L551S.
SEQ ID NO: 807 is the determined full-length cDNA sequence for L773P.
SEQ ID NO: 808 is the full-length cDNA sequence of L552S.
SEQ ID NO: 809 is the full-length amino acid sequence of L552S.
SEQ ID NO: 810 is the determined cDNA sequence of clone 50989.
SEQ ID NO: 811 is the determined cDNA sequence of clone 50990.
SEQ ID NO: 812 is the determined cDNA sequence of clone 50992.
SEQ ID NO: 813-824 are the determined cDNA sequences for clones isolated from lung tumor tissue.
SEQ ID NO: 825 is the determined cDNA sequence for the full-length L551S clone 54305.
SEQ ID NO: 826 is the determined cDNA sequence for the full-length L551S clone 54298.
SEQ ID NO: 827 is the full-length amino acid sequence for L551S.
Tables 1-6 contain the sequence identifiers for SEQ ID NO:828-1664.
SEQ ID NO: 1667 is the protein sequence of expressed recombinant L7548S.
SEQ ID NO: 1668 is the cDNA sequence of expressed recombinant L7548S.
SEQ ID NO: 1669 is the extended cDNA sequence of clone #18971 (L801P).
SEQ ID NO: 1670 is the amino acid sequence of open reading frame ORF4 encoded by SEQ ID NO: 1669.
SEQ ID NO: 1671 is the amino acid sequence of open reading frame ORF5 encoded by SEQ ID NO:1669.
SEQ ID NO: 1672 is the amino acid sequence of open reading frame ORF6 encoded by SEQ ID NO:1669.
SEQ ID NO: 1672 is the amino acid sequence of open reading frame ORF7 encoded by SEQ ID NO:1669.
SEQ ID NO: 1673 is the amino acid sequence of open reading frame ORF8 encoded by SEQ ID NO:1669.
SEQ ID NO: 1674 is the amino acid sequence of open reading frame ORF9 encoded by SEQ ID NO:1669.
SEQ ID NO: 1675 is the amino acid sequence of open reading frame ORF9 encoded by SEQ ID NO:1669.
SEQ ID NO: 1676 is the extended cDNA for contig 139 (SEQ ID NO:1467), also known as L985P.
SEQ ID NO: 1677 is the L985P amino acid sequence encoded by SEQ ID NO: 1676.
SEQ ID NO: 1678 is the amino acid sequence of open reading frame ORF5X of SEQ ID NO:1669.
SEQ ID NO: 1679 is the amino acid sequence of an open reading frame for contig 139 (SEQ ID NO:1467).
SEQ ID NOs: 1680-1788, set forth in the table below, represent cDNA clones identified by microarray analysis of the SQL1, SCL1, SCL3 and SCL4 libraries on lung chip 5.
SEQ ID NO: 1789 is the cDNA sequence of clone #47988 (L972P).
SEQ ID NO: 1790 is the DNA sequence o f clone #48005 (L979P).
SEQ ID NO: 1791 is an extended cDNA sequence for clone #48005 (L979P).
SEQ ID NO: 1792 is an extended cDNA sequence for clone #49826 (SEQ ID NO: 1279; L980P).
SEQ ID NO: 1793 is an extended cDNA sequence for clone #20631 (SEQ ID NO: 117; L973P).
SEQ ID NO: 1794 is an extended cDNA sequence for clone #20661 (SEQ ID NO: 128; L974P).
SEQ ID NO: 1795 is an extended cDNA sequence for clone #50430 (SEQ ID NO: 1442; L996P).
SEQ ID NO: 1796 is an extended cDNA sequence for clone #26961 (SEQ ID NO: 288; L977P).
SEQ ID NO: 1797 is an extended cDNA sequence for clone #24928 (SEQ ID NO: 1339; L978P).
SEQ ID NO: 1798 is an extended cDNA sequence for clone #50507 (SEQ ID NO: 1446; L984P).
SEQ ID NO: 1799 is an extended cDNA sequence for clone #50645 (SEQ ID NO: 1531; L988P).
SEQ ID NO: 1800 is an extended cDNA sequence for clone #50628 (SEQ ID NO: 1533; L1423P).
SEQ ID NO: 1801 is an extended cDNA sequence for clone #50560 (SEQ ID NO: 1527; L987P).
SEQ ID NO: 1802 is an extended cDNA sequence for clone #27699 (SEQ ID NO: 468; L998P).
SEQ ID NO: 1803 is an extended cDNA sequence for clone #59303 (SEQ ID NO: 949; L1425P).
SEQ ID NO: 1804 is an extended cDNA sequence for clone #59314 (SEQ ID NO: 1156; L1426P).
SEQ ID NO: 1 805 is an extended cDNA sequence for clone #59298 (SEQ ID NO:921; L1427P).
SEQ ID NO: 1806 is an amino acid sequence encoded by SEQ ID NO: 1791.
SEQ ID NO: 1807 is an amino acid sequence encoded by SEQ ID NO: 1792.
SEQ ID NO: 1808 is an amino acid sequence encoded by SEQ ID NO: 1793.
SEQ ID NO: 1809 is an amino acid sequence encoded by SEQ ID NO: 1794.
SEQ ID NO: 1810 is an amino acid sequence encoded by SEQ ID NO: 1795.
SEQ ID NO: 1811 is an amino acid sequence encoded by SEQ ID NO: 1796.
SEQ ID NO: 1812 is an amino acid sequence encoded by SEQ ID NO: 1797.
SEQ ID NO: 1813 is an amino acid sequence encoded by SEQ ID NO: 1798.
SEQ ID NO: 1814 is an amino acid sequence encoded by SEQ ID NO: 1799.
SEQ ID NO: 1815 is an amino acid sequence encoded by SEQ ID NO: 1800.
SEQ ID NO: 1816 is an amino acid sequence encoded by SEQ ID NO: 527 (L987P).
SEQ ID NO: 1817 is an amino acid sequence encoded by SEQ ID NO: 1823.
SEQ ID NO: 1818 is an amino acid sequence encoded by SEQ ID NO: 1801.
SEQ ID NO: 1819 is an amino acid sequence encoded by SEQ ID NO: 1802.
SEQ ID NO: 1820 is an amino acid sequence encoded by SEQ ID NO: 1803.
SEQ ID NO: 1821 is an amino acid sequence encoded by SEQ ID NO: 1804.
SEQ ID NO: 1822 is an amino acid sequence encoded by SEQ ID NO: 1805.
SEQ ID NO: 1823 is an extended cDNA sequence for clone #50560 (SEQ ID NO:1527; L987P).
SEQ ID NO: 1824 is a full length cDNA sequence for clone L872P (SEQ ID NO: 34).
SEQ ID NO: 1825 is the amino acid sequence encoded by SEQ ID NO: 1824.
SEQ ID NO: 1826 is the cDNA sequence encoding the N-terminal portion of L552S.
SEQ ID NO: 1827-1829 are cDNA sequences of portions of L552S.
SEQ ID NO: 1830 is the N-terminal portion of L552S.
SEQ ID NO: 1831-1833 are the amino acid sequences encoded by SEQ ID NO: 1827-1829, respectively.
SEQ ID NO: 1834-1856 are the amino acid sequences of peptides of L548S.
SEQ ID NO: 1857-1860 are PCR primers.
SEQ ID NO: 1861 is the determined DNA sequence for a fusion of Ra 12 and ORF4 of P801P.
SEQ ID NO: 1862 is the determined DNA sequence for a fusion of Ra 12 and ORF5 of P801P.
SEQ ID NO: 1863 is the amino acid sequence of the fusion of Ra 12 and ORF4 of P801P.
SEQ ID NO: 1864 is the amino acid sequence of the fusion of Ra 12 and ORF5 of P801P.
The present invention is directed generally to compositions and their use in the therapy and diagnosis of cancer, particularly lung cancer. As described further below, illustrative compositions of the present invention include, but are not restricted to, polypeptides, particularly immunogenic polypeptides, polynucleotides encoding such polypeptides, antibodies and other binding agents, antigen presenting cells (APCs) and immune system cells (e.g., T cells).
The practice of the present invention will employ, unless indicated specifically to the contrary, conventional methods of virology, immunology, microbiology, molecular biology and recombinant DNA techniques within the skill of the art, many of which are described below for the purpose of illustration. Such techniques are explained fully in the literature. See, e.g., Sambrook, et al. Molecular Cloning: A Laboratory Manual (2nd Edition, 1989); Maniatis et al. Molecular Cloning: A Laboratory Manual (1982); DNA Cloning: A Practical Approach, vol. I and II (D. Glover, ed.); Oligonucleotide Synthesis (N. Gait, ed., 1984); Nucleic Acid Hybridization (B. Hames and S. Higgins, eds., 1985); Transcription and Translation (B. Hames and S. Higgins, eds., 1984); Animal Cell Culture (R. Freshney, ed., 1986); Perbal, A Practical Guide to Molecular Cloning (1984).
All publications, patents and patent applications cited herein, whether supra or infra, are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
As used in this specification and the appended claims, the singular forms xe2x80x9ca,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9canxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cthexe2x80x9d include plural references unless the content clearly dictates otherwise.
Polypeptide Compositions
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cpolypeptidexe2x80x9d is used in its conventional meaning, i.e., as a sequence of amino acids. The polypeptides are not limited to a specific length of the product; thus, peptides, oligopeptides, and proteins are included within the definition of polypeptide, and such terms may be used interchangeably herein unless specifically indicated otherwise. This term also does not refer to or exclude post-expression modifications of the polypeptide, for example, glycosylations, acetylations, phosphorylations and the like, as well as other modifications known in the art, both naturally occurring and non-naturally occurring. A polypeptide may be an entire protein, or a subsequence thereof. Particular polypeptides of interest in the context of this invention are amino acid subsequences comprising epitopes, i.e., antigenic determinants substantially responsible for the immunogenic properties of a polypeptide and being capable of evoking an immune response.
Particularly illustrative polypeptides of the present invention comprise those encoded by a polynucleotide sequence set forth in any one of SEQ ID NOs: 1-323, 341-782, 784-785, 788, 790, 792, 794, 796, 800-804, 807, 808, 810-826, 878-1664, 1668, 1669, 1676, 1680-1805, 1824 and 1826-1829, or a sequence that hybridizes under moderately stringent conditions, or, alternatively, under highly stringent conditions, to a polynucleotide sequence set forth in any one of SEQ ID NOs: 1-323, 341-782, 784-785, 788, 790, 792, 794, 796, 800-804, 807, 808, 810-826, 878-1664, 1668, 1669, 1676, 1680-1805, 1824 and 1826-1829. Certain other illustrative polypeptides of the invention comprise amino acid sequences as set forth in any one of SEQ ID NOs: 324-340, 783, 786, 787, 789, 791, 793, 795, 797-799, 805, 806, 809, 827, 1667, 1670-1675, 1677-1679, 1806-1822, 1825, 1830-1833 and 1834-1856.
The polypeptides of the present invention are sometimes herein referred to as lung tumor proteins or lung tumor polypeptides, as an indication that their identification has been based at least in part upon their increased levels of expression in lung tumor samples. Thus, a xe2x80x9clung tumor polypeptidexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9clung tumor protein,xe2x80x9d refers generally to a polypeptide sequence of the present invention, or a polynucleotide sequence encoding such a polypeptide, that is expressed in a substantial proportion of lung tumor samples, for example preferably greater than about 20%, more preferably greater than about 30%, and most preferably greater than about 50% or more of lung tumor samples tested, at a level that is at least two fold, and preferably at least five fold, greater than the level of expression in normal tissues, as determined using a representative assay provided herein. A lung tumor polypeptide sequence of the invention, based upon its increased level of expression in tumor cells, has particular utility both as a diagnostic marker as well as a therapeutic target, as further described below.
In certain preferred embodiments, the polypeptides of the invention are immunogenic, i.e., they react detectably within an immunoassay (such as an ELISA or T-cell stimulation assay) with antisera and/or T-cells from a patient with lung cancer. Screening for immunogenic activity can be performed using techniques well known to the skilled artisan. For example, such screens can be performed using methods such as those described in Harlow and Lane, Antibodies: A Laboratory Manual, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory, 1988. In one illustrative example, a polypeptide may be immobilized on a solid support and contacted with patient sera to allow binding of antibodies within the sera to the immobilized polypeptide. Unbound sera may then be removed and bound antibodies detected using, for example, 125I-labeled Protein A.
As would be recognized by the skilled artisan, immunogenic portions of the polypeptides disclosed herein are also encompassed by the present invention. An xe2x80x9cimmunogenic portion,xe2x80x9d as used herein, is a fragment of an immunogenic polypeptide of the invention that itself is immunologically reactive (i.e., specifically binds) with the B-cells and/or T-cell surface antigen receptors that recognize the polypeptide. Immunogenic portions may generally be identified using well known techniques, such as those summarized in Paul, Fundamental Immunology, 3rd ed., 243-247 (Raven Press, 1993) and references cited therein. Such techniques include screening polypeptides for the ability to react with antigen-specific antibodies, antisera and/or T-cell lines or clones. As used herein, antisera and antibodies are xe2x80x9cantigen-specificxe2x80x9d if they specifically bind to an antigen (i.e., they react with the protein in an ELISA or other immunoassay, and do not react detectably with unrelated proteins). Such antisera and antibodies may be prepared as described herein, and using well-known techniques.
In one preferred embodiment, an immunogenic portion of a polypeptide of the present invention is a portion that reacts with antisera and/or T-cells at a level that is not substantially less than the reactivity of the full-length polypeptide (e.g., in an ELISA and/or T-cell reactivity assay). Preferably, the level of immunogenic activity of the immunogenic portion is at least about 50%, preferably at least about 70% and most preferably greater than about 90% of the immunogenicity for the full-length polypeptide. In some instances, preferred immunogenic portions will be identified that have a level of immunogenic activity greater than that of the corresponding full-length polypeptide, e.g., having greater than about 100% or 150% or more immunogenic activity.
In certain other embodiments, illustrative immunogenic portions may include peptides in which an N-terminal leader sequence and/or transmembrane domain have been deleted. Other illustrative immunogenic portions will contain a small N- and/or C-terminal deletion (e.g., 1-30 amino acids, preferably 5-15 amino acids), relative to the mature protein.
In another embodiment, a polypeptide composition of the invention may also comprise one or more polypeptides that are immunologically reactive with T cells and/or antibodies generated against a polypeptide of the invention, particularly a polypeptide having an amino acid sequence disclosed herein, or to an immunogenic fragment or variant thereof.
In another embodiment of the invention; polypeptides are provided that comprise one or more polypeptides that are capable of eliciting T cells and/or antibodies that are immunologically reactive with one or more polypeptides described herein, or one or more polypeptides encoded by contiguous nucleic acid sequences contained in the polynucleotide sequences disclosed herein, or immunogenic fragments or variants thereof, or to one or more nucleic acid sequences which hybridize to one or more of these sequences under conditions of moderate to high stringency.
The present invention, in another aspect, provides polypeptide fragments comprising at least about 5, 10, 15, 20, 25, 50, or 100 contiguous amino acids, or more, including all intermediate lengths, of a polypeptide compositions set forth herein, such as those set forth in SEQ ID NOs: 324-340, 783, 786, 787, 789, 791, 793, 795, 797-799, 805, 806, 809, 827, 1667, 1670-1675, 1677-1679, 1806-1822, 1825, 1830-1833 and 1834-1856, or those encoded by a polynucleotide sequence set forth in a sequence of SEQ ID NOs: 1-323, 341-782, 784-785, 788, 790, 792, 794, 796, 800-804, 807, 808, 810-826, 878-1664, 1668, 1669, 1676, 1680-1805, 1824 and 1826-1829.
In another aspect, the present invention provides variants of the polypeptide compositions described herein. Polypeptide variants generally encompassed by the present invention will typically exhibit at least about 70%, 75%, 80%, 85%, 90%, 91%, 92%, 93%, 94%, 95%, 96%, 97%, 98%, or 99% or more identity (determined as described below), along its length, to a polypeptide sequences set forth herein.
In one preferred embodiment, the polypeptide fragments and variants provide by the present invention are immunologically reactive with an antibody and/or T-cell that reacts with a full-length polypeptide specifically set for the herein.
In another preferred embodiment, the polypeptide fragments and variants provided by the present invention exhibit a level of immunogenic activity of at least about 50%, preferably at least about 70%, and most preferably at least about 90% or more of that exhibited by a full-length polypeptide sequence specifically set forth herein.
A polypeptide xe2x80x9cvariant,xe2x80x9d as the term is used herein, is a polypeptide that typically differs from a polypeptide specifically disclosed herein in one or more substitutions, deletions, additions and/or insertions. Such variants may be naturally occurring or may be synthetically generated, for example, by modifying one or more of the above polypeptide sequences of the invention and evaluating their immunogenic activity as described herein and/or using any of a number of techniques well known in the art.
For example, certain illustrative variants of the polypeptides of the invention include those in which one or more portions, such as an N-terminal leader sequence or transmembrane domain, have been removed. Other illustrative variants include variants in which a small portion (e.g., 1-30 amino acids, preferably 5-15 amino acids) has been removed from the N- and/or C-terminal of the mature protein.
In many instances, a variant will contain conservative substitutions. A xe2x80x9cconservative substitutionxe2x80x9d is one in which an amino acid is substituted for another amino acid that has similar properties, such that one skilled in the art of peptide chemistry would expect the secondary structure and hydropathic nature of the polypeptide to be substantially unchanged. As described above, modifications may be made in the structure of the polynucleotides and polypeptides of the present invention and still obtain a functional molecule that encodes a variant or derivative polypeptide with desirable characteristics, e.g., with immunogenic characteristics. When it is desired to alter the amino acid sequence of a polypeptide to create an equivalent, or even an improved, immunogenic variant or portion of a polypeptide of the invention, one skilled in the art will typically change one or more of the codons of the encoding DNA sequence according to Table 9.
For example, certain amino acids may be substituted for other amino acids in a protein structure without appreciable loss of interactive binding capacity with structures such as, for example, antigen-binding regions of antibodies or binding sites on substrate molecules. Since it is the interactive capacity and nature of a protein that defines that protein""s biological functional activity, certain amino acid sequence substitutions can be made in a protein sequence, and, of course, its underlying DNA coding sequence, and nevertheless obtain a protein with like properties. It is thus contemplated that various changes may be made in the peptide sequences of the disclosed compositions, or corresponding DNA sequences which encode said peptides without appreciable loss of their biological utility or activity.
In making such changes, the hydropathic index of amino acids may be considered. The importance of the hydropathic amino acid index in conferring interactive biologic function on a protein is generally understood in the art (Kyte and Doolittle, 1982, incorporated herein by reference). It is accepted that the relative hydropathic character of the amino acid contributes to the secondary structure of the resultant protein, which in turn defines the interaction of the protein with other molecules, for example, enzymes, substrates, receptors, DNA, antibodies, antigens, and the like. Each amino acid has been assigned a hydropathic index on the basis of its hydrophobicity and charge characteristics (Kyte and Doolittle, 1982). These values are: isoleucine (+4.5); valine (+4.2); leucine (+3.8); phenylalanine (+2.8); cysteine/cystine (+2.5); methionine (+1.9); alanine (+1.8); glycine (xe2x88x920.4); threonine (xe2x88x920.7); serine (xe2x88x920.8); tryptophan (xe2x88x920.9); tyrosine (xe2x88x921.3); proline (xe2x88x921.6); histidine (xe2x88x923.2); glutamate (xe2x88x923.5); glutamine (xe2x88x923.5); aspartate (xe2x88x923.5); asparagine (xe2x88x923.5); lysine (xe2x88x923.9); and arginine (xe2x88x924.5).
It is known in the art that certain amino acids may be substituted by other amino acids having a similar hydropathic index or score and still result in a protein with similar biological activity, i.e. still obtain a biological functionally equivalent protein. In making such changes, the substitution of amino acids whose hydropathic indices are within xc2x12 is preferred, those within xc2x11 are particularly preferred, and those within xc2x10.5 are even more particularly preferred. It is also understood in the art that the substitution of like amino acids can be made effectively on the basis of hydrophilicity. U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,101 (specifically incorporated herein by reference in its entirety), states that the greatest local average hydrophilicity of a protein, as governed by the hydrophilicity of its adjacent amino acids, correlates with a biological property of the protein.
As detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,101, the following hydrophilicity values have been assigned to amino acid residues: arginine (xc2x13.0); lysine (xc2x13.0); aspartate (xc2x13.0 xc2x11); glutamate (xc2x13.0 xc2x11); serine (xc2x10.3); asparagine (xc2x10.2); glutamine (xc2x10.2); threonine (xe2x88x920.4); proline (xe2x88x920.5xc2x11); alanine (xe2x88x920.5); histidine (xe2x88x920.5); cysteine (xe2x88x921.0); methionine (xe2x88x921.3); valine (xe2x88x921.5); leucine (xe2x88x921.8); isoleucine (xe2x88x921.8); tyrosine (xe2x88x922.3); phenylalanine (xe2x88x922.5); tryptophan (xe2x88x923.4). It is understood that an amino acid can be substituted for another having a similar hydrophilicity value and still obtain a biologically equivalent, and in particular, an immunologically equivalent protein. In such changes, the substitution of amino acids whose hydrophilicity values are within xc2x12 is preferred, those within xc2x11 are particularly preferred, and those within xc2x10.5 are even more particularly preferred.
As outlined above, amino acid substitutions are generally therefore based on the relative similarity of the amino acid side-chain substituents, for example, their hydrophobicity, hydrophilicity, charge, size, and the like. Exemplary substitutions that take various of the foregoing characteristics into consideration are well known to those of skill in the art and include: arginine and lysine; glutamate and aspartate; serine and threonine; glutamine and asparagine; and valine, leucine and isoleucine.
In addition, any polynucleotide may be further modified to increase stability in vivo. Possible modifications include, but are not limited to, the addition of flanking sequences at the 5xe2x80x2 and/or 3xe2x80x2 ends; the use of phosphorothioate or 2xe2x80x2 O-methyl rather than phosphodiesterase linkages in the backbone; and/or the inclusion of nontraditional bases such as inosine, queosine and wybutosine, as well as acetyl- methyl-, thio- and other modified forms of adenine, cytidine, guanine, thymine and uridine.
Amino acid substitutions may further be made on the basis of similarity in polarity, charge, solubility, hydrophobicity, hydrophilicity and/or the amphipathic nature of the residues. For example, negatively charged amino acids include aspartic acid and glutamic acid; positively charged amino acids include lysine and arginine; and amino acids with uncharged polar head groups having similar hydrophilicity values include leucine, isoleucine and valine; glycine and alanine; asparagine and glutamine; and serine, threonine, phenylalanine and tyrosine. Other groups of amino acids that may represent conservative changes include: (1) ala, pro, gly, glu, asp, gln, asn, ser, thr; (2) cys, ser, tyr, thr; (3) val, ile, leu, met, ala, phe; (4) lys, arg, his; and (5) phe, tyr, trp, his. A variant may also, or alternatively, contain nonconservative changes. In a preferred embodiment, variant polypeptides differ from a native sequence by substitution, deletion or addition of five amino acids or fewer. Variants may also (or alternatively) be modified by, for example, the deletion or addition of amino acids that have minimal influence on the immunogenicity, secondary structure and hydropathic nature of the polypeptide.
As noted above, polypeptides may comprise a signal (or leader) sequence at the N-terminal end of the protein, which co-translationally or post-translationally directs transfer of the protein. The polypeptide may also be conjugated to a linker or other sequence for ease of synthesis, purification or identification of the polypeptide (e.g., poly-His), or to enhance binding of the polypeptide to a solid support. For example, a polypeptide may be conjugated to an immunoglobulin Fc region.
When comparing polypeptide sequences, two sequences are said to be xe2x80x9cidenticalxe2x80x9d if the sequence of amino acids in the two sequences is the same when aligned for maximum correspondence, as described below. Comparisons between two sequences are typically performed by comparing the sequences over a comparison window to identify and compare local regions of sequence similarity. A xe2x80x9ccomparison windowxe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to a segment of at least about 20 contiguous positions, usually 30 to about 75, 40 to about 50, in which a sequence may be compared to a reference sequence of the same number of contiguous positions after the two sequences are optimally aligned.
Optimal alignment of sequences for comparison may be conducted using the Megalign program in the Lasergene suite of bioinformatics software (DNASTAR, Inc., Madison, Wis.), using default parameters. This program embodies several alignment schemes described in the following references: Dayhoff, M. O. (1978) A model of evolutionary change in proteinsxe2x80x94Matrices for detecting distant relationships. In Dayhoff, M. O. (ed.) Atlas of Protein Sequence and Structure, National Biomedical Research Foundation, Washington D.C. Vol. 5, Suppl. 3, pp. 345-358; Hein J. (1990) Unified Approach to Alignment and Phylogenes pp. 626-645 Methods in Enzymology vol. 183, Academic Press, Inc., San Diego, Calif.; Higgins, D. G. and Sharp, P. M. (1989) CABIOS 5:151-153; Myers, E. W. and Muller W. (1988) CABIOS 4:11-17; Robinson, E. D. (1971) Comb. Theor 11:105; Santou, N. Nes, M. (1987)Mol. Biol. Evol. 4:406-425; Sneath, P. H. A. and Sokal, R. R. (1973) Numerical Taxonomyxe2x80x94the Principles and Practice of Numerical Taxonomy, Freeman Press, San Francisco, Calif.; Wilbur, W. J. and Lipman, D. J. (1983) Proc. Natl. Acad., Sci. USA 80:726-730.
Alternatively, optimal alignment of sequences for comparison may be conducted by the local identity algorithm of Smith and Waterman (1981) Add. APL. Math 2:482, by the identity alignment algorithm of Needleman and Wunsch (1970) J. Mol. Biol. 48:443, by the search for similarity methods of Pearson and Lipman (1988) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 85: 2444, by computerized implementations of these algorithms (GAP, BESTFIT, BLAST, FASTA, and TFASTA in the Wisconsin Genetics Software Package, Genetics Computer Group (GCG), 575 Science Dr., Madison, Wis.), or by inspection.
One preferred example of algorithms that are suitable for determining percent sequence identity and sequence similarity are the BLAST and BLAST 2.0 algorithms, which are described in Altschul et al. (1977) Nucl. Acids Res. 25:3389-3402 and Altschul et al. (1990) J. Mol. Biol. 215:403-410, respectively. BLAST and BLAST 2.0 can be used, for example with the parameters described herein, to determine percent sequence identity for the polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention. Software for performing BLAST analyses is publicly available through the National Center for Biotechnology Information. For amino acid sequences, a scoring matrix can be used to calculate the cumulative score. Extension of the word hits in each direction are halted when: the cumulative alignment score falls off by the quantity X from its maximum achieved value; the cumulative score goes to zero or below, due to the accumulation of one or more negative-scoring residue alignments; or the end of cither sequence is reached. The BLAST algorithm parameters W, T and X determine the sensitivity and speed of the alignment.
In one preferred approach, the xe2x80x9cpercentage of sequence identityxe2x80x9d is determined by comparing two optimally aligned sequences over a window of comparison of at least 20 positions, wherein the portion of the polypeptide sequence in the comparison window may comprise additions or deletions (i.e., gaps) of 20 percent or less, usually 5 to 15 percent, or 10 to 12 percent, as compared to the reference sequences (which does not comprise additions or deletions) for optimal alignment of the two sequences. The percentage is calculated by determining the number of positions at which the identical amino acid residue occurs in both sequences to yield the number of matched positions, dividing the number of matched positions by the total number of positions in the reference sequence (i.e., the window size) and multiplying the results by 100 to yield the percentage of sequence identity.
Within other illustrative embodiments, a polypeptide may be a fusion polypeptide that comprises multiple polypeptides as described herein, or that comprises at least one polypeptide as described herein and an unrelated sequence, such as a known tumor protein. A fusion partner may, for example, assist in providing T helper epitopes (an immunological fusion partner), preferably T helper epitopes recognized by humans, or may assist in expressing the protein (an expression enhancer) at higher yields than the native recombinant protein. Certain preferred fusion partners are both immunological and expression enhancing fusion partners. Other fusion partners may be selected so as to increase the solubility of the polypeptide or to enable the polypeptide to be targeted to desired intracellular compartments. Still further fusion partners include affinity tags, which facilitate purification of the polypeptide.
Fusion polypeptides may generally be prepared using standard techniques, including chemical conjugation. Preferably, a fusion polypeptide is expressed as a recombinant polypeptide, allowing the production of increased levels, relative to a non-fused polypeptide, in an expression system. Briefly, DNA sequences encoding the polypeptide components may be assembled separately, and ligated into an appropriate expression vector. The 3xe2x80x2 end of the DNA sequence encoding one polypeptide component is ligated, with or without a peptide linker, to the 5xe2x80x2 end of a DNA sequence encoding the second polypeptide component so that the reading frames of the sequences are in phase. This permits translation into a single fusion polypeptide that retains the biological activity of both component polypeptides.
A peptide linker sequence may be employed to separate the first and second polypeptide components by a distance sufficient to ensure that each polypeptide folds into its secondary and tertiary structures. Such a peptide linker sequence is incorporated into the fusion polypeptide using standard techniques well known in the art. Suitable peptide linker sequences may be chosen based on the following factors: (1) their ability to adopt a flexible extended conformation; (2) their inability to adopt a.secondary structure that could interact with functional epitopes on the first and second polypeptides; and (3) the lack of hydrophobic or charged residues that might react with the polypeptide functional epitopes. Preferred peptide linker sequences contain Gly, Asn and Ser residues. Other near neutral amino acids, such as Thr and Ala may also be used in the linker sequence. Amino acid sequences which may be usefully employed as linkers include those disclosed in Maratea et al., Gene 40:39-46, 1985; Murphy et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 83:8258-8262, 1986; U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,233 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,180. The linker sequence may generally be from 1 to about 50 amino acids in length. Linker sequences are not required when the first and second polypeptides have non-essential N-terminal amino acid regions that can be used to separate the functional domains and prevent steric interference.
The ligated DNA sequences are operably linked to suitable transcriptional or translational regulatory elements. The regulatory elements responsible for expression of DNA are located only 5xe2x80x2 to the DNA sequence encoding the first polypeptides. Similarly, stop codons required to end translation and transcription termination signals are only present 3xe2x80x2 to the DNA sequence encoding the second polypeptide.
The fusion polypeptide can comprise a polypeptide as described herein together with an unrelated immunogenic protein, such as an immunogenic protein capable of eliciting a recall response. Examples of such proteins include tetanus, tuberculosis and hepatitis proteins (see, for example, Stoute et al. New Engl. J. Med., 336:86-91, 1997).
In one preferred embodiment, the immunological fusion partner is derived from a Mycobacterium sp., such as a Mycobacterium tuberculosis-derived Ra12 fragment. Ra12 compositions and methods for their use in enhancing the expression and/or immunogenicity of heterologous polynucleotide/polypeptide sequences is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 60/158,585, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Briefly, Ra12 refers to a polynucleotide region that is a subsequence of a Mycobacterium tuberculosis MTB32A nucleic acid. MTB32A is a serine protease of 32 KD molecular weight encoded by a gene in virulent and avirulent strains of M. tuberculosis. The nucleotide sequence and amino acid sequence of MTB32A have been described (for example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 60/158,585; see also, Skeiky et al., Infection and Immun. (1999) 67:3998-4007, incorporated herein by reference). C-terminal fragments of the MTB32A coding sequence express at high levels and remain as a soluble polypeptides throughout the purification process. Moreover, Ra12 may enhance the immunogenicity of heterologous immunogenic polypeptides with which it is fused. One preferred Ra12 fusion polypeptide comprises a 14 KD C-terminal fragment corresponding to amino acid residues 192 to 323 of MTB32A. Other preferred Ra12 polynucleotides generally comprise at least about 15 consecutive nucleotides, at least about 30 nucleotides, at least about 60 nucleotides, at least about 100 nucleotides, at least about 200 nucleotides, or at least about 300 nucleotides that encode a portion of a Ra12 polypeptide. Ra12 polynucleotides may comprise a native sequence (i.e., an endogenous sequence that encodes a Ra12 polypeptide or a portion thereof) or may comprise a variant of such a sequence. Ra12 polynucleotide variants may contain one or more substitutions, additions, deletions and/or insertions such that the biological activity of the encoded fusion polypeptide is not substantially diminished, relative to a fusion polypeptide comprising a native Ra12 polypeptide. Variants preferably exhibit at least about 70% identity, more preferably at least about 80% identity and most preferably at least about 90% identity to a polynucleotide sequence that encodes a native Ra12 polypeptide or a portion thereof.
Within other preferred embodiments, an immunological fusion partner is derived from protein D, a surface protein of the gram-negative bacterium Haemophilus influenza B (WO 91/18926). Preferably, a protein D derivative comprises approximately the first third of the protein (e.g., the first N-terminal 100-110 amino acids), and a protein D derivative may be lipidated. Within certain preferred embodiments, the first 109 residues of a Lipoprotein D fusion partner is included on the N-terminus to provide the polypeptide with additional exogenous T-cell epitopes and to increase the expression level in E. coli (thus functioning as an expression enhancer). The lipid tail ensures optimal presentation of the antigen to antigen presenting cells. Other fusion partners include the non-structural protein from influenzae virus, NSI (hemaglutinin). Typically, the N-terminal 81 amino acids are used, although different fragments that include T-helper epitopes may be used.
In another embodiment, the immunological fusion partner is the protein known as LYTA, or a portion thereof (preferably a C-terminal portion). LYTA is derived from Streptococcus pneumoniae, which synthesizes an N-acetyl-L-alanine amidase known as amidase LYTA (encoded by the LytA gene; Gene 43:265-292, 1986). LYTA is an autolysin that specifically degrades certain bonds in the peptidoglycan backbone. The C-terminal domain of the LYTA protein is responsible for the affinity to the choline or to some choline analogues such as DEAE. This property has been exploited for the development of E. coli C-LYTA expressing plasmids useful for expression of fusion proteins. Purification of hybrid proteins containing the C-LYTA fragment at the amino terminus has been described (see Biotechnology 10:795-798, 1992). Within a preferred embodiment, a repeat portion of LYTA may be incorporated into a fusion polypeptide. A repeat portion is found in the C-terminal region starting at residue 178. A particularly preferred repeat portion incorporates residues 188-305.
Yet another illustrative embodiment involves fusion polypeptides, and the polynucleotides encoding them, wherein the fusion partner comprises a targeting signal capable of directing a polypeptide to the endosomal/lysosomal compartment, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,633,234. An immunogenic polypeptide of the invention, when fused with this targeting signal, will associate more efficiently with MHC class It molecules and thereby provide enhanced in vivo stimulation of CD430  T-cells specific for the polypeptide.
Polypeptides of the invention are prepared using any of a variety of well known synthetic and/or recombinant techniques, the latter of which are further described below. Polypeptides, portions and other variants generally less than about 150 amino acids can be generated by synthetic means, using techniques well known to those of ordinary skill in the art. In one illustrative example, such polypeptides are synthesized using any of the commercially available solid-phase techniques, such as the Merrifield solid-phase synthesis method, where amino acids are sequentially added to a growing amino acid chain. See Merrifield, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 85:2149-2146, 1963. Equipment for automated synthesis of polypeptides is commercially available from suppliers such as Perkin Elmer/Applied BioSystems Division (Foster City, Calif.), and may be operated according to the manufacturer""s instructions.
In general, polypeptide compositions (including fusion polypeptides) of the invention are isolated. An xe2x80x9cisolatedxe2x80x9d polypeptide is one that is removed from its original environment. For example, a naturally-occurring protein or polypeptide is isolated if it is separated from some or all of the coexisting materials in the natural system. Preferably, such polypeptides are also purified, e.g., are at least about 90% pure, more preferably at least about 95% pure and most preferably at least about 99% pure.
Polynucleotide Compositions
The present invention, in other aspects, provides polynucleotide compositions. The tenns xe2x80x9cDNAxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cpolynucleotidexe2x80x9d are used essentially interchangeably herein to refer to a DNA molecule that has been isolated free of total genomic DNA of a particular species. xe2x80x9cIsolated,xe2x80x9d as used herein, means that a polynucleotide is substantially away from other coding sequences, and that the DNA molecule does not contain large portions of unrelated coding DNA, such as large chromosomal fragments or other functional genes or polypeptide coding regions. Of course, this refers to the DNA molecule as originally isolated, and does not exclude genes or coding regions later added to the segment by the hand of man.
As will be understood by those skilled in the art, the polynucleotide compositions of this invention can include genomic sequences, extra-genomic and plasmid-encoded sequences and smaller engineered gene segments that express, or may be adapted to express, proteins, polypeptides, peptides and the like. Such segments may be naturally isolated, or modified synthetically by the hand of man.
As will be also recognized by the skilled artisan, polynucleotides of the invention may be single-stranded (coding or antisense) or double-stranded, and may be DNA (genomic, cDNA or synthetic) or RNA molecules. RNA molecules may include HNRNA molecules, which contain introns and correspond to a DNA molecule in a one-to-one manner, and mRNA molecules, which do not contain introns. Additional coding or non-coding sequences may, but need not, be present within a polynucleotide of the present invention, and a polynucleotide may, but need not, be. linked to other molecules and/or support materials.
Polynucleotides may comprise a native sequence (i.e., an endogenous sequence that encodes a polypeptide/protein of the invention or a portion thereof) or may comprise a sequence that encodes a variant or derivative, preferably and immunogenic variant or derivative, of such a sequence.
Therefore, according to another aspect of the present invention, polynucleotide compositions are provided that comprise some or all of a polynucleotide sequence set forth in any one of SEQ ID NOs: 1-323, 341-782, 784-785, 788, 790, 792, 794, 796, 800-804, 807, 808, 810-826, 878-1664, 1668, 1669, 1676, 1680-1805, 1824 and 1826-1829, complements of a polynucleotide sequence set forth in any one of SEQ ID NOs: 1-323, 341-782, 784-785, 788, 790, 792, 794, 796, 800-804, 807, 808, 810-826, 878-1664, 1668, 1669, 1676, 1680-1805, 1824 and 1826-1829, and degenerate variants of a polynucleotide sequence set forth in any one of SEQ ID NOs: 1-323, 341-782, 784-785, 788, 790, 792, 794, 796, 800-804, 807, 808, 810-826, 878-1664, 1668, 1669, 1676, 1680-1805, 1824 and 1826-1829. In certain preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide sequences set forth herein encode immunogenic polypeptides, as described above.
In other related embodiments, the present invention provides polynucleotide variants having substantial identity to the sequences disclosed herein in SEQ ID NOs: 1-323, 341-782, 784-785, 788, 790, 792, 794, 796, 800-804, 807, 808, 810-826, 878-1664, 1668, 1669, 1676, 1680-1805, 1824 and 1826-1829, for example those comprising at least 70% sequence identity, preferably at least 75%, 80%, 85%, 90%, 95%, 96%, 97%, 98%, or 99% or higher, sequence identity compared to a polynucleotide sequence of this invention using the methods described herein, (e.g., BLAST analysis using standard parameters, as described below). One skilled in this art will recognize that these values can be appropriately adjusted to determine corresponding identity of proteins encoded by two nucleotide sequences by taking into account codon degeneracy, amino acid similarity, reading frame positioning and the like.
Typically, polynucleotide variants will contain one or more substitutions, additions, deletions and/or insertions, preferably such that the immunogenicity of the polypeptide encoded by the variant polynucleotide is not substantially diminished relative to a polypeptide encoded by a polynucleotide sequence specifically set forth herein). The term xe2x80x9cvariantsxe2x80x9d should also be understood to encompasses homologous genes of xenogenic origin.
In additional embodiments, the present invention provides polynucleotide fragments comprising various lengths of contiguous stretches of sequence identical to or complementary to one or more of the sequences disclosed herein. For example, polynucleotides are provided by this invention that comprise at least about 10, 15, 20, 30, 40, 50, 75, 100, 150, 200, 300, 400, 500 or 1000 or more contiguous nucleotides of one or more of the sequences disclosed herein as well as all intermediate lengths there between. It will be readily understood that xe2x80x9cintermediate lengthsxe2x80x9d, in this context, means any length between the quoted values, such as 16, 17, 18, 19, etc.; 21, 22, 23, etc.; 30, 31, 32, etc.; 50, 51, 52, 53, etc.; 100, 101, 102, 103, etc.; 150, 151, 152, 153, etc.; including all integers through 200-500; 500-1,000, and the like.
In another embodiment of the invention, polynucleotide compositions are provided that are capable of hybridizing under moderate to high stringency conditions to a polynucleotide sequence provided herein, or a fragment thereof, or a complementary sequence thereof. Hybridization techniques are well known in the art of molecular biology. For purposes of illustration, suitable moderately stringent conditions for testing the hybridization of a polynucleotide of this invention with other polynucleotides include prewashing in a solution of 5xc3x97SSC, 0.5% SDS, 1.0 mM EDTA (pH 8.0); hybridizing at 50-C60xc2x0 C., 5xc3x97SSC, overnight; followed by washing twice at 65xc2x0 C. for 20 minutes with each of 2xc3x97, 0.5xc3x97 and 0.2xc3x97SSC containing 0.1% SDS. One skilled in the art will understand that the stringency of hybridization can be readily manipulated, such as by altering the salt content of the hybridization solution and/or the temperature at which the hybridization is performed. For example, in another embodiment, suitable highly stringent hybridization conditions include those described above, with the exception that the temperature of hybridization is increased, e.g., to 60-65xc2x0 C. or 65-70xc2x0 C.
In certain preferred embodiments, the polynucleotides described above, e.g., polynucleotide variants, fragments and hybridizing sequences, encode polypeptides that are immunologically cross-reactive with a polypeptide sequence specifically set forth herein.
In other preferred embodiments, such polynucleotides encode polypeptides that have a level of immunogenic activity of at least about 50%, preferably at least about 70%, and more preferably at least about 90% of that for a polypeptide sequence specifically set forth herein.
The polynucleotides of the present invention, or fragments thereof, regardless of the length of the coding sequence itself, may be combined with other DNA sequences, such as promoters, polyadenylation signals, additional restriction enzyme sites, multiple cloning sites, other coding segments, and the like, such that their overall length may vary considerably. It is therefore contemplated that a nucleic acid fragment of almost any length may be employed, with the total length preferably being limited by the ease of preparation and use in the intended recombinant DNA protocol. For example, illustrative polynucleotide segments with total lengths of about 10,000, about 5000, about 3000, about 2,000, about 1,000, about 500, about 200, about 100, about 50 base pairs in length, and the like, (including all intermediate lengths) are contemplated to be useful in many implementations of this invention.
When comparing polynucleotide sequences, two sequences are said to be xe2x80x9cidenticalxe2x80x9d if the sequence of nucleotides in the two sequences is the same when aligned for maximum correspondence, as described below. Comparisons between two sequences are typically performed by comparing the sequences over a comparison window to identify and compare local regions of sequence similarity. A xe2x80x9ccomparison windowxe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to a segment of at least about 20 contiguous positions, usually 30 to about 75, 40 to about 50, in which a sequence may be compared to a reference sequence of the same number of contiguous positions after the two sequences are optimally aligned.
Optimal alignment of sequences for comparison may be conducted using the Megalign program in the Lasergene suite of bioinformatics software (DNASTAR, Inc., Madison, Wis.), using default parameters. This program embodies several alignment schemes described in the following references: Dayhoff, M. O. (1978) A model of evolutionary change in proteinsxe2x80x94Matrices for detecting distant relationships. In Dayhoff, M. O. (ed.) Atlas of Protein Sequence and Structure, National Biomedical Research Foundation, Washington D.C. Vol. 5, Suppl. 3, pp. 345-358; Hein J. (1990) Unified Approach to Alignment and Phylogenes pp. 626-645Methods in Enzymology vol. 183, Academic Press, Inc., San Diego, Calif.; Higgins, D. G. and Sharp, P. M. (1989) CABIOS 5:151-153; Myers, E. W. and Muller W. (1988) CABIOS 4:11-17; Robinson, E. D. (1971) Comb. Theor11:105; Santou, N. Nes, M. (1987) Mol. Biol. Evol. 4:406-425; Sneath, P. H. A. and Sokal, R. R. (1973) Numerical Taxonomyxe2x80x94the Principles and Practice of Numerical Taxonomy, Freeman Press, San Francisco, Calif.; Wilbur, W. J. and Lipman, D. J. (1983) Proc. Natl. Acad., Sci. USA80:726-730.
Alternatively, optimal alignment of sequences for comparison may be conducted by the local identity algorithm of Smith and Waterman (1981) Add. APL. Math 2:482, by the identity alignment algorithm of Needleman and Wunsch (1970) J. Mol. Biol. 48:443, by the search for similarity methods of Pearson and Lipman (1988) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 85: 2444, by computerized implementations of these algorithms (GAP, BESTFIT, BLAST, FASTA, and TFASTA in the Wisconsin Genetics Software Package, Genetics Computer Group (GCG), 575 Science Dr., Madison, Wis.), or by inspection.
One preferred example of algorithms that are suitable for determining percent sequence identity and sequence similarity are the BLAST and BLAST 2.0 algorithms, which are described in Altschul et al. (1977) Nucl. Acids Res. 25:3389-3402 and Altschul et al. (1990) J. Mol. Biol. 215:403-410, respectively. BLAST and BLAST 2.0 can be used, for example with the parameters described herein, to determine percent sequence identity for the polynucleotides of the invention. Software for performing BLAST analyses is publicly available through the National Center for Biotechnology Information. In one illustrative example, cumulative scores can be calculated using, for nucleotide sequences, the parameters M (reward score for a pair of matching residues; always  greater than 0) and N (penalty score for mismatching residues; always  less than 0). Extension of the word hits in each direction are halted when: the cumulative alignment score falls off by the quantity X from its maximum achieved value; the cumulative score goes to zero or below, due to the accumulation of one or more negative-scoring residue alignments; or the end of either sequence is reached. The BLAST algorithm parameters W, T and X determine the sensitivity and speed of the alignment. The BLASTN program (for nucleotide sequences) uses as defaults a wordlength (W) of 11, and expectation (E) of 10, and the BLOSUM62 scoring matrix (see Henikoff and Henikoff (1989) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 89:10915) alignments, (B) of 50, expectation (E) of 10, M=5, N=-4 and a comparison of both strands.
Preferably, the xe2x80x9cpercentage of sequence identityxe2x80x9d is determined by comparing two optimally aligned sequences over a window of comparison of at least 20 positions, wherein the portion of the polynucleotide sequence in the comparison window may comprise additions or deletions (i.e., gaps) of 20 percent or less, usually 5 to 15 percent, or 10 to 12 percent, as compared to the reference sequences (which does not comprise additions or deletions) for optimal alignment of the two sequences. The percentage is calculated by determining the number of positions at which the identical nucleic acid bases occurs in both sequences to yield the number of matched positions, dividing the number of matched positions by the total number of positions in the reference sequence (i.e., the window size) and multiplying the results by 100 to yield the percentage of sequence identity.
It will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art that, as a result of the degeneracy of the genetic code, there are many nucleotide sequences that encode a polypeptide as described herein. Some of these polynucleotides bear minimal homology to the nucleotide sequence of any native gene. Nonetheless, polynucleotides that vary due to differences in codon usage are specifically contemplated by the present invention. Further, alleles of the genes comprising the polynucleotide sequences provided herein are within the scope of the present invention. Alleles are endogenous genes that are altered as a result of one or more mutations, such as deletions, additions and/or substitutions of nucleotides. The resulting mRNA and protein may, but need not, have an altered structure or function. Alleles may be identified using standard techniques (such as hybridization, amplification and/or database sequence comparison).
Therefore, in another embodiment of the invention, a mutagenesis approach, such as site-specific mutagenesis, is employed for the preparation of immunogenic variants and/or derivatives of the polypeptides described herein. By this approach, specific modifications in a polypeptide sequence can be made through mutagenesis of the underlying polynucleotides that encode them. These techniques provides a straightforward approach to prepare and test sequence variants, for example, incorporating one or more of the foregoing considerations, by introducing one or more nucleotide sequence changes into the polynucleotide.
Site-specific mutagenesis allows the production of mutants through the use of specific oligonucleotide sequences which encode the DNA sequence of the desired mutation, as well as a sufficient number of adjacent nucleotides, to provide a primer sequence of sufficient size and sequence complexity to form a stable duplex on both sides of the deletion junction being traversed. Mutations may be employed in a selected polynucleotide sequence to improve, alter, decrease, modify, or otherwise change the properties of the polynucleotide itself, and/or alter the properties, activity, composition, stability, or primary sequence of the encoded polypeptide.
In certain embodiments of the present invention, the inventors contemplate the mutagenesis of the disclosed polynucleotide sequences to alter one or more properties of the encoded polypeptide, such as the immunogenicity of a polypeptide vaccine. The techniques of site-specific mutagenesis are well-known in the art, and are widely used to create variants of both polypeptides and polynucleotides. For example, site-specific mutagenesis is often used to alter a specific portion of a DNA molecule. In such embodiments, a primer comprising typically about 14 to about 25 nucleotides or so in length is employed, with about 5 to about 10 residues on both sides of the junction of the sequence being altered.
As will be appreciated by those of skill in the art, site-specific mutagenesis techniques have often employed a phage vector that exists in both a single stranded and double stranded form. Typical vectors useful in site-directed mutagenesis include vectors such as the M13 phage. These phage are readily commercially-available and their use is generally well-known to those skilled in the art. Double-stranded plasmids are also routinely employed in site directed mutagenesis that eliminates the step of transferring the gene of interest from a plasmid to a phage.
In general, site-directed mutagenesis in accordance herewith is performed by first obtaining a single-stranded vector or melting apart of two strands of a double-stranded vector that includes within its sequence a DNA sequence that encodes the desired peptide. An oligonucleotide primer bearing the desired mutated sequence is prepared, generally synthetically. This primer is then annealed with the single-stranded vector, and subjected to DNA polymerizing enzymes such as E. coli polymerase I Klenow fragment, in order to complete the synthesis of the mutation-bearing strand. Thus, a heteroduplex is formed wherein one strand encodes the original non-mutated sequence and the second strand bears the desired mutation. This heteroduplex vector is then used to transform appropriate cells, such as E. coli cells, and clones are selected which include recombinant vectors bearing the mutated sequence arrangement.
The preparation of sequence variants of the selected peptide-encoding DNA segments using site-directed mutagenesis provides a means of producing potentially useful species and is not meant to be limiting as there are other ways in which sequence variants of peptides and the DNA sequences encoding them may be obtained. For example, recombinant vectors encoding the desired peptide sequence may be treated with mutagenic agents, such as hydroxylamine, to obtain sequence variants. Specific details regarding these methods and protocols are found in the teachings of Maloy et al., 1994; Segal, 1976; Prokop and Bajpai, 1991; Kuby, 1994; and Maniatis et al., 1982, each incorporated herein by reference, for that purpose.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9coligonucleotide directed mutagenesis procedurexe2x80x9d refers to template-dependent processes and vector-mediated propagation which result in an increase in the concentration of a specific nucleic acid molecule relative to its initial concentration, or in an increase in the concentration of a detectable signal, such as amplification. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9coligonucleotide directed mutagenesis procedurexe2x80x9d is intended to refer to a process that involves the template-dependent extension of a primer molecule. The term template dependent process refers to nucleic acid synthesis of an RNA or a DNA molecule wherein the sequence of the newly synthesized strand of nucleic acid is dictated by the well-known rules of complementary base pairing (see, for example, Watson, 1987). Typically, vector mediated methodologies involve the introduction of the nucleic acid fragment into a DNA or RNA vector, the clonal amplification of the vector, and the recovery of the amplified nucleic acid fragment. Examples of such methodologies are provided by U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,224, specifically incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
In another approach for the production of polypeptide variants of the present invention, recursive sequence recombination, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,837,458, may be employed. In this approach, iterative cycles of recombination and screening or selection are performed to xe2x80x9cevolvexe2x80x9d individual polynucleotide variants of the invention having, for example, enhanced immunogenic activity.
In other embodiments of the present invention, the polynucleotide sequences provided herein can be advantageously used as probes or primers for nucleic acid hybridization. As such, it is contemplated that nucleic acid segments that comprise a sequence region of at least about 15 nucleotide long contiguous sequence that has the same sequence as, or is complementary to, a 15 nucleotide long contiguous sequence disclosed herein will find particular utility. Longer contiguous identical or complementary sequences, e.g., those of about 20, 30, 40, 50, 100, 200, 500, 1000 (including all intermediate lengths) and even up to full length sequences will also be of use in certain embodiments.
The ability of such nucleic acid probes to specifically hybridize to a sequence of interest will enable them to be of use in detecting the presence of complementary sequences in a given sample. However, other uses are also envisioned, such as the use of the sequence information for the preparation of mutant species primers, or primers for use in preparing other genetic constructions.
Polynucleotide molecules having sequence regions consisting of contiguous nucleotide stretches of 10-14, 15-20, 30, 50, or even of 100-200 nucleotides or so (including intermediate lengths as well), identical or complementary to a polynucleotide sequence disclosed herein, are particularly contemplated as hybridization probes for use in, e.g., Southern and Northern blotting. This would allow a gene product, or fragment thereof, to be analyzed, both in diverse cell types and also in various bacterial cells. The total size of fragment, as well as the size of the complementary stretch(es), will ultimately depend on the intended use or application of the particular nucleic acid segment. Smaller fragments will generally find use in hybridization embodiments, wherein the length of the contiguous complementary region may be varied, such as between about 15 and about 100 nucleotides, but larger contiguous complementarity stretches may be used, according to the length complementary sequences one wishes to detect.
The use of a hybridization probe of about 15-25 nucleotides in length allows the formation of a duplex molecule that is both stable and selective. Molecules having contiguous complementary sequences over stretches greater than 15 bases in length are generally preferred, though, in order to increase stability and selectivity of the hybrid, and thereby improve the quality and degree of specific hybrid molecules obtained. One will generally prefer to design nucleic acid molecules having gene-complementary stretches of 15 to 25 contiguous nucleotides, or even longer where desired.
Hybridization probes may be selected from any portion of any of the sequences disclosed herein. All that is required is to review the sequences set forth herein, or to any continuous portion of the sequences, from about 15-25 nucleotides in length up to and including the full length sequence, that one wishes to utilize as a probe or primer. The. choice of probe and primer sequences may be governed by various factors. For example, one may wish to employ primers from towards the termini of the total sequence.
Small polynucleotide segments or fragments may be readily prepared by, for example, directly synthesizing the fragment by chemical means, as is commonly practiced using an automated oligonucleotide synthesizer. Also, fragments may be obtained by application of nucleic acid reproduction technology, such as the PCR(trademark) technology of U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,202 (incorporated herein by reference), by introducing selected sequences into recombinant vectors for recombinant production, and by other recombinant DNA techniques generally known to those of skill in the art of molecular biology.
The nucleotide sequences of the invention may be used for their ability to selectively form duplex molecules with complementary stretches of the entire gene or gene fragments of interest. Depending on the application envisioned, one will typically desire to employ varying conditions of hybridization to achieve varying degrees of selectivity of probe towards target sequence. For applications requiring high selectivity, one will typically desire to employ relatively stringent conditions to form the hybrids, e.g., one will select relatively low salt and/or high temperature conditions, such as provided by a salt concentration of from about 0.02 M to about 0.15 M salt at temperatures of from about 50xc2x0 C. to about 70xc2x0 C. Such selective conditions tolerate little, if any, mismatch between the probe and the template or target strand, and would be particularly suitable for isolating related sequences.
Of course, for some applications, for example, where one desires to prepare mutants employing a mutant primer strand hybridized to an underlying template, less stringent (reduced stringency) hybridization conditions will typically be needed in order to allow formation of the heteroduplex. In these circumstances, one may desire to employ salt conditions such as those of from about 0.15 M to about 0.9 M salt, at temperatures ranging from about 20xc2x0 C. to about 55xc2x0 C. Cross-hybridizing species can thereby be readily identified as positively hybridizing signals with respect to control hybridizations. In any case, it is generally appreciated that conditions can be rendered more stringent by the addition of increasing amounts of formamide, which serves to destabilize the hybrid duplex in the same manner as increased temperature. Thus, hybridization conditions can be readily manipulated, and thus will generally be a method of choice depending on the desired results.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, polynucleotide compositions comprising antisense oligonucleotides are provided. Antisense oligonucleotides have been demonstrated to be effective and targeted inhibitors of protein synthesis, and, consequently, provide a therapeutic approach by which a disease can be treated by inhibiting the synthesis of proteins that contribute to the disease. The efficacy of antisense oligonucleotides for inhibiting protein synthesis is well established. For example, the synthesis of polygalactauronase and the muscarine type 2 acetylcholine receptor are inhibited by antisense oligonucleotides directed to their respective mRNA sequences (U.S. Pat. No. 5,739,119 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,829). Further, examples of antisense inhibition have been demonstrated with the nuclear protein cyclin, the multiple drug resistance gene (MDG1), ICAM-1, E-selectin, STK-1, striatal GABAA receptor and human EGF (Jaskulski et al., Science. Jun. 10, 1988; 240(4858):1544-6; Vasanthakumar and Ahmed, Cancer Commun. 1989; 1 (4):225-32; Peris et al., Brain Res Mol Brain Res. Jun. 15, 1998; 15;57(2):310-20; U.S. Pat. No. 5,801,154; U.S. Pat. No. 5,789,573; U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,709 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,610,288). Antisense constructs have also been described that inhibit and can be used to treat a variety of abnormal cellular proliferations, e.g. cancer (U.S. Pat. No. 5,747,470; U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,317 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,783,683).
Therefore, in certain embodiments, the present invention provides oligonucleotide sequences that comprise all, or a portion of, any sequence that is capable of specifically binding to polynucleotide sequence described herein, or a complement thereof. In one embodiment, the antisense oligonucleotides comprise DNA or derivatives thereof. In another embodiment, the oligonucleotides comprise RNA or derivatives thereof. In a third embodiment, the oligonucleotides are modified DNAs comprising a phosphorothioated modified backbone. In a fourth embodiment, the oligonucleotide sequences comprise peptide nucleic acids or derivatives thereof. In each case, preferred compositions comprise a sequence region that is complementary, and more preferably substantially-complementary, and even more preferably, completely complementary to one or more portions of polynucleotides disclosed herein. Selection of antisense compositions specific for a given gene sequence is based upon analysis of the chosen target sequence and determination of secondary structure, Tm, binding energy, and relative stability. Antisense compositions may be selected based upon their relative inability to form dimers, hairpins, or other secondary structures that would reduce or prohibit specific binding to the target mRNA in a host cell. Highly preferred target regions of the mRNA, are those which are at or near the AUG translation initiation codon, and those sequences which are substantially complementary to 5xe2x80x2 regions of the mRNA. These secondary structure analyses and target site selection considerations can be performed, for example, using v.4 of the OLIGO primer analysis software and/or the BLASTN 2.0.5 algorithm software (Altschul et al., Nucleic Acids Res. 1997, 25(17):3389-402).
The use of an antisense delivery method employing a short peptide vector, termed MPG (27 residues), is also contemplated. The MPG peptide contains a hydrophobic domain derived from the fusion sequence of HIV gp41 and a hydrophilic domain from the nuclear localization sequence of SV40 T-antigen (Morris et al., Nucleic Acids Res. Jul. 15, 1997; 25(14):2730-6). It has been demonstrated that several molecules of the MPG peptide coat the antisense oligonucleotides and can be delivered into cultured mammalian cells in less than 1 hour with relatively high efficiency (90%). Further, the interaction with MPG strongly increases both the stability of the oligonucleotide to nuclease and the ability to cross the plasma membrane.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the polynucleotide compositions described herein are used in the design and preparation of ribozyme molecules for inhibiting expression of the tumor polypeptides and proteins of the present invention in tumor cells. Ribozymes are RNA-protein complexes that cleave nucleic acids in a site-specific fashion. Ribozymes have specific catalytic domains that possess endonuclease activity (Kim and Cech, Proc Natl Acad Sci USA. December 1987; 84(24):8788-92; Forster and Symons, Cell. Apr. 24, 1987; 49(2):211-20). For example, a large number of ribozymes accelerate phosphoester transfer reactions with a high degree of specificity, often cleaving only one of several phosphoesters in an oligonucleotide substrate (Cech et al., Cell. December 1981; 27(3 Pt 2):487-96; Michel and Westhof, J Mol Biol. Dec. 5, 1990; 216(3):585-610; Reinhold-Hurek and Shub, Nature. May 14, 1992; 357(6374):173-6). This specificity has been attributed to the requirement that the substrate bind via specific base-pairing interactions to the internal guide sequence (xe2x80x9cIGSxe2x80x9d) of the ribozyme prior to chemical reaction.
Six basic varieties of naturally-occurring enzymatic RNAs are known presently. Each can catalyze the hydrolysis of RNA phosphodiester bonds in trans (and thus can cleave other RNA molecules) under physiological conditions. In general, enzymatic nucleic acids act by first binding to a target RNA. Such binding occurs through the target binding portion of a enzymatic nucleic acid which is held in close proximity to an enzymatic portion of the molecule that acts to cleave the target RNA. Thus, the enzymatic nucleic acid first recognizes and then binds a target RNA through complementary base-pairing, and once bound to the correct site, acts enzymatically to cut the target RNA. Strategic cleavage of such a target RNA will destroy its ability to direct synthesis of an encoded protein. After an enzymatic nucleic acid has bound and cleaved its RNA target, it is released from that RNA to search for another target and can repeatedly bind and cleave new targets.
The enzymatic nature of a ribozyme is advantageous over many technologies, such as antisense technology (where a nucleic acid molecule simply binds to a nucleic acid target to block its translation) since the concentration of ribozyme necessary to affect a therapeutic treatment is lower than that of an antisense oligonucleotide. This advantage reflects the ability of the ribozyme to act enzymatically. Thus, a single ribozyme molecule is able to cleave many molecules of target RNA. In addition, the ribozyme is a highly specific inhibitor, with the specificity of inhibition depending not only on the base pairing mechanism of binding to the target RNA, but also on the mechanism of target RNA cleavage. Single mismatches, or base-substitutions, near the site of cleavage can completely eliminate catalytic activity of a ribozyme. Similar mismatches in antisense molecules do not prevent their action (Woolf et al., Proc Natl Acad Sci USA. Aug, 15, 1992; 89(16):7305-9). Thus, the specificity of action of a ribozyme is greater than that of an antisense oligonucleotide binding the same RNA site.
The enzymatic nucleic acid molecule may be formed in a hammerhead, hairpin, a hepatitis xcex4 virus, group I intron or RNaseP RNA (in association with an RNA guide sequence) or Neurospora VS RNA motif. Examples of hammerhead motifs are described by Rossi et al. Nucleic Acids Res. Sep. 11, 1992; 20(17):4559-65. Examples of hairpin motifs are described by Hampel et al. (Eur. Pat. Appl. Publ. No. EP 0360257), Hampel and Tritz, Biochemistry Jun. 13, 1989; 28(12):4929-33; Hampel et al., Nucleic Acids Res. Jan. 25, 1990; 18(2):299-304 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,631,359. An example of the hepatitis xcex4 virus motif is described by Perrotta and Been, Biochemistry. Dec. 1, 1992; 31(47):11843-52; an example of the RNaseP motif is described by Guerrier-Takada et al., Cell. December 1983; 35(3 Pt 2):849-57; Neurospora VS RNA ribozyme motif is described by Collins (Saville and Collins, Cell. May 18, 1990; 61(4):685-96; Saville and Collins, Proc Natl Acad Sci USA. Oct. 1, 1991; 88(19):8826-30; Collins and Olive, Biochemistry. Mar. 23, 1993; 32(11):2795-9); and an example of the Group I intron is described in (U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,071). All that is important in an enzymatic nucleic acid molecule of this invention is that it has a specific substrate binding site which is complementary to one or more of the target gene RNA regions, and that it have nucleotide sequences within or surrounding that substrate binding site which impart an RNA cleaving activity to the molecule. Thus the ribozyme constructs need not be limited to specific motifs mentioned herein.
Ribozymes may be designed as described in Int. Pat. Appl. Publ. No. WO 93/23569 and Int. Pat. Appl. Publ. No. WO 94/02595, each specifically incorporated herein by reference) and synthesized to be tested in vitro and in vivo, as described. Such ribozymes can also be optimized for delivery. While specific examples are provided, those in the art will recognize that equivalent RNA targets in other species can be utilized when necessary.
Ribozyme activity can be optimized by altering the length of the ribozyme binding arms, or chemically synthesizing ribozymes with modifications that prevent their degradation by serum ribonucleases (see e.g., Int. Pat. Appl. Publ. No. WO 92/07065; Int. Pat. Appl. Publ. No. WO 93/15187; Int. Pat. Appl. Publ. No. WO 91/03162; Eur. Pat. Appl. Publ. No. 92110298.4; U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,711; and Int. Pat. Appl. Publ. No. WO 94/13688, which describe various chemical modifications that can be made to the sugar moieties of enzymatic RNA molecules), modifications which enhance their efficacy in cells, and removal of stem II bases to shorten RNA synthesis times and reduce chemical requirements.
Sullivan et al. (Int. Pat. Appl. Publ. No. WO 94/02595) describes the general methods for delivery of enzymatic RNA molecules. Ribozymes may be administered to cells by a variety of methods known to those familiar to the art, including, but not restricted to, encapsulation in liposomes, by iontophoresis, or by incorporation into other vehicles, such as hydrogels, cyclodextrins, biodegradable nanocapsules, and bioadhesive microspheres. For some indications, ribozymes may be directly delivered ex vivo to cells or tissues with or without the aforementioned vehicles. Alternatively, the RNA/vehicle combination may be locally delivered by direct inhalation, by direct injection or by use of a catheter, infusion pump or stent. Other routes of delivery include, but are not limited to, intravascular, intramuscular, subcutaneous or joint injection, aerosol inhalation, oral (tablet or pill form), topical, systemic, ocular, intraperitoneal and/or intrathecal delivery. More detailed descriptions of ribozyme delivery and administration are provided in Int. Pat. Appl. Publ. No. WO 94/02595 and Int. Pat. Appl. Publ. No. WO 93/23569, each specifically incorporated herein by reference.
Another means of accumulating high concentrations of a ribozyme(s) within cells is to incorporate the ribozyme-encoding sequences into a DNA expression vector. Transcription of the ribozyme sequences are driven from a promoter for eukaryotic RNA polymerase I (pol I), RNA polymerase II (pol II), or RNA polymerase III (pol III). Transcripts from pol II or pol III promoters will be expressed at high levels in all cells; the levels of a given pol II promoter in a given cell type will depend on the nature of the gene regulatory sequences (enhancers, silencers, etc.) present nearby. Prokaryotic RNA polymerase promoters may also be used, providing that the prokaryotic RNA polymerase enzyme is expressed in the appropriate cells Ribozymes expressed from such promoters have been shown to function in mammalian cells. Such transcription units can be incorporated into a variety of vectors for introduction into mammalian cells, including but not restricted to, plasmid DNA vectors, viral DNA vectors (such as adenovirus or adeno-associated vectors), or viral RNA vectors (such as retroviral, semliki forest virus, sindbis virus vectors).
In another embodiment of the invention, peptide nucleic acids (PNAs) compositions are provided. PNA is a DNA mimic in which the nucleobases are attached to a pseudopeptide backbone (Good and Nielsen, Antisense Nucleic Acid Drug Dev. 1997 7(4) 431-37). PNA is able to be utilized in a number methods that traditionally have used RNA or DNA. Often PNA sequences perform better in techniques than the corresponding RNA or DNA sequences and have utilities that are not inherent to RNA or DNA. A review of PNA including methods of making, characteristics of, and methods of using, is provided by Corey (Trends Biotechnol June 1997; 15(6):224-9). As such, in certain embodiments, one may prepare PNA sequences that are complementary to one or more portions of the ACE mRNA sequence, and such PNA compositions may be used to regulate, alter, decrease, or reduce the translation of ACE-specific mRNA, and thereby alter the level of ACE activity in a host cell to which such PNA compositions have been administered.
PNAs have 2-aminoethyl-glycine linkages replacing the normal phosphodiester backbone of DNA (Nielsen et al., Science Dec. 6, 1991; 254(5037):1497-500; Hanvey et al., Science. Nov. 27, 1992; 258(5087):1481-5; Hyrup and Nielsen, Bioorg Med Chem. January 1996; 4(1):5-23). This chemistry has three important consequences: firstly, in contrast to DNA or phosphorothioate oligonucleotides, PNAs are neutral molecules; secondly, PNAs are achiral, which avoids the need to develop a stereoselective synthesis; and thirdly, PNA synthesis uses standard Boc or Fnioc protocols for solid-phase peptide synthesis, although other methods, including a modified Merrifield method, have been used.
PNA monomers or ready-made oligomers are commercially available from PerSeptive Biosystems (Framingham, Mass.). PNA syntheses by either Boc or Fmoc protocols are straightforward using manual or automated protocols (Norton et al., Bioorg Med Chem. April 1995; 3(4):437-45). The manual protocol lends itself to the production of chemically modified PNAs or the simultaneous synthesis of families of closely related PNAs.
As with peptide synthesis, the success of a particular PNA synthesis will depend on the properties of the chosen sequence. For example, while in theory PNAs can incorporate any combination of nucleotide bases, the presence of adjacent purines can lead to deletions of one or more residues in the product. In expectation of this difficulty, it is suggested that, in producing PNAs with adjacent purines, one should repeat the coupling of residues likely to be added inefficiently. This should be followed by the purification of PNAs by reverse-phase high-pressure liquid chromatography, providing yields and purity of product similar to those observed during the synthesis of peptides.
Modifications of PNAs for a given application may be accomplished by coupling amino acids during solid-phase synthesis or by attaching compounds that contain a carboxylic acid group to the exposed N-terminal amine. Alternatively, PNAs can be modified after synthesis by coupling to an introduced lysine or cysteine. The ease with which PNAs can be modified facilitates optimization for better solubility or for specific functional requirements. Once synthesized, the identity of PNAs and their derivatives can be confirmed by mass spectrometry. Several studies have made and utilized modifications of PNAs (for example, Norton et al., Bioorg Med Chem. April 1995; 3(4):437-45; Petersen et al., J Pept Sci. May-June 1995; 1(3):175-83; Orum et al., Biotechniques. September 1995; 19(3):472-80; Footer et al., Biochemistry. 1996 Aug 20;35(33):10673-9; Griffith et al Nucleic Acids Res. Aug. 11, 1995; 23(15):3003-8; Pardridge et al., Proc Natl Acad Sci USA. Jun. 6, 1995; 92(12):5592-6; Boffa et al., Proc Natl Acad Sci USA. Mar. 14, 1995; 92(6):1901-5; Gambacorti-Passerini et al., Blood. Aug. 15, 1995; 88(4):1411-7; Armitage et al., Proc Natl Acad Sci USA. Nov. 11, 1997 ;94(23):12320-5; Seeger et al., Biotechniques. September 1997; 23(3):512-7). U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,922 discusses PNA-DNA-PNA chimeric molecules and their uses in diagnostics, modulating protein in organisms, and treatment of conditions susceptible to therapeutics.
Methods of characterizing the antisense binding properties of PNAs are discussed in Rose (Anal Chem. Dec. 15, 1993; 65(24):3545-9) and Jensen et al. (Biochemistry. Apr. 22, 1997; 36(16):5072-7). Rose uses capillary gel electrophoresis to determine binding of PNAs to their complementary oligonucleotide, measuring the relative binding kinetics and stoichiometry. Similar types of measurements were made by Jensen et al. using BIAcore(trademark) technology.
Other applications of PNAs that have been described and will be apparent to the skilled artisan include use in DNA strand invasion, antisense inhibition, mutational analysis, enhancers of transcription, nucleic acid purification, isolation of transcriptionally active genes, blocking of transcription factor binding, genome cleavage, biosensors, in situ hybridization, and the like.
Polynucleotide Identification, Characterization and Expression
Polynucleotides compositions of the present invention may be identified, prepared and/or manipulated using any of a variety of well established techniques (see generally, Sambrook et al., Molecular Cloning: A Laboratory Manual, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratories, Cold Spring Harbor, N.Y., 1989, and other like references). For example, a polynucleotide may be identified, as described in more detail below, by screening a microarray of cDNAs for tumor-associated expression (i.e., expression that is at least two fold greater in a tumor than in normal tissue, as determined using a representative assay provided herein). Such screens may be performed, for example, using the microarray technology of Affymetrix, Inc. (Santa Clara, Calif.) according to the manufacturer""s instructions (and essentially as described by Schena et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 93:10614-10619, 1996 and Heller et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 94:2150-2155, 1997). Alternatively, polynucleotides may be amplified from cDNA prepared from cells expressing the proteins described herein, such as tumor cells.
Many template dependent processes are available to amplify a target sequences of interest present in a sample. One of the best known amplification methods is the polymerase chain reaction (PCR(trademark)) which is described in detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,683,195, 4,683,202 and 4,800,159, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Briefly, in PCR(trademark), two primer sequences are prepared which are complementary to regions on opposite complementary strands of the target sequence. An excess of deoxynucleoside triphosphates is added to a reaction mixture along with a DNA polymerase (e.g., Taq polymerase). If the target sequence is present in a sample, the primers will bind to the target and the polymerase will cause the primers to be extended along the target sequence by adding on nucleotides. By raising and lowering the temperature of the reaction mixture, the extended primers will dissociate from the target to form reaction products, excess primers will bind to the target and to the reaction product and the process is repeated. Preferably reverse transcription and PCR(trademark) amplification procedure may be performed in order to quantify the amount of mRNA amplified. Polymerase chain reaction methodologies are well known in the art.
Any of a number of other template dependent processes, many of which are variations of the PCR(trademark) amplification technique, are readily known and available in the art. Illustratively, some such methods include the ligase chain reaction (referred to as LCR), described, for example, in Eur. Pat. Appl. Publ. No. 320,308 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,750; Qbeta Replicase, described in PCT Intl. Pat. Appl. Publ. No. PCT/US87/00880; Strand Displacement Amplification (SDA) and Repair Chain Reaction (RCR). Still other amplification methods are described in Great Britain Pat. Appl. No. 2 202 328, and in PCT Intl. Pat. Appl. Publ. No. PCT/US89/01025. Other nucleic acid amplification procedures include transcription-based amplification systems (TAS) (PCT Intl. Pat. Appl. Publ. No. WO 88/10315), including nucleic acid sequence based amplification (NASBA) and 3SR. Eur. Pat. Appl. Publ. No. 329,822 describes a nucleic acid amplification process involving cyclically synthesizing single-stranded RNA (xe2x80x9cssRNAxe2x80x9d), ssDNA, and double-stranded DNA (dsDNA). PCT Intl. Pat. Appl. Publ. No. WO 89/06700 describes a nucleic acid sequence amplification scheme based on the hybridization of a promoter/primer sequence to a target single-stranded DNA (xe2x80x9cssDNAxe2x80x9d) followed by transcription of many RNA copies of the sequence. Other amplification methods such as xe2x80x9cRACExe2x80x9d (Frohman, 1990), and xe2x80x9cone-sided PCRxe2x80x9d (Ohara, 1989) are also well-known to those of skill in the art.
An amplified portion of a polynucleotide of the present invention may be used to isolate a full length gene from a suitable library (e.g., a tumor cDNA library) using well known techniques. Within such techniques, a library (cDNA or genomic) is screened using one or more polynucleotide probes or primers suitable for amplification. Preferably, a library is size-selected to include larger molecules. Random prined libraries may also be preferred for identifying 5xe2x80x2 and upstream regions of genes. Genomic libraries are preferred for obtaining introns and extending 5xe2x80x2 sequences.
For hybridization techniques, a partial sequence may be labeled (e.g. by nick-translation or end-labeling with 39P) using well known techniques. A bacterial or bacteriophage library is then generally screened by hybridizing filters containing denatured bacterial colonies (or lawns containing phage plaques) with the labeled probe (see Sambrook et al., Molecular Cloning: A Laboratory Manual, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratories, Cold Spring Harbor, N.Y., 1989). Hybridizing colonies or plaques are selected and expanded, and the DNA is isolated for further analysis. cDNA clones may be analyzed to determine the amount of additional sequence by, for example, PCR using a primer from the partial sequence and a primer from the vector. Restriction maps and partial sequences may be generated to identify one or more overlapping clones. The complete sequence may then be determined using standard techniques, which may involve generating a series of deletion clones. The resulting overlapping sequences can then assembled into a single contiguous sequence. A full length cDNA molecule can be generated by ligating suitable fragments, using well known techniques.
Alternatively, amplification techniques, such as those described above, can be useful for obtaining a full length coding sequence from a partial cDNA sequence. One such amplification technique is inverse PCR (see Triglia et al., Nuc. Acids Res. 16:8186, 1988), which uses restriction enzymes to generate a fragment in the known region of the gene. The fragment is then circularized by intramolecular ligation and used as a template for PCR with divergent primers derived from the known region. Within an alternative approach, sequences adjacent to a partial sequence may be retrieved by amplification with a primer to a linker sequence and a primer specific to a known region. The amplified sequences are typically subjected to a second round of amplification with the same linker primer and a second primer specific to the known region. A variation on this procedure, which employs two primers that initiate extension in opposite directions from the known sequence, is described in WO 96/38591. Another such technique is known as xe2x80x9crapid amplification of cDNA endsxe2x80x9d or RACE. This technique involves the use of an internal primer and an external primer, which hybridizes to a polyA region or vector sequence, to identify sequences that are 5xe2x80x2 and 3xe2x80x2 of a known sequence. Additional techniques include capture PCR (Lagerstrom et al., PCR Methods Applic. 1:111-19, 1991) and walking PCR (Parker et al., Nucl. Acids. Res. 19:3055-60, 1991). Other methods employing amplification may also be employed to obtain a full length cDNA sequence.
In certain instances, it is possible to obtain a full length cDNA sequence by analysis of sequences provided in an expressed sequence tag (EST) database, such as that available from GenBank. Searches for overlapping ESTs may generally be performed using well known programs (e.g., NCBI BLAST searches), and such ESTs may be used to generate a contiguous full length sequence. Full length DNA sequences may also be obtained by analysis of genomic fragments.
In other embodiments of the invention, polynucleotide sequences or fragments thereof which encode polypeptides of the invention, or fusion proteins or functional equivalents thereof, may be used in recombinant DNA molecules to direct expression of a polypeptide in appropriate host cells. Due to the inherent degeneracy of the genetic code, other DNA sequences that encode substantially the same or a functionally equivalent amino acid sequence may be produced and these sequences may be used to clone and express a given polypeptide.
As will be understood by those of skill in the art, it may be advantageous in some instances to produce polypeptide-encoding nucleotide sequences possessing non-naturally occurring codons. For example, codons preferred by a particular prokaryotic or eukaryotic host can be selected to increase the rate of protein expression or to produce a recombinant RNA transcript having desirable properties, such as a half-life which is longer than that of a transcript generated from the naturally occurring sequence.
Moreover, the polynucleotide sequences of the present invention can be engineered using methods generally known in the art in order to alter polypeptide encoding sequences for a variety of reasons, including but not limited to, alterations which modify the cloning, processing, and/or expression of the gene product. For example, DNA shuffling by random fragmentation and PCR reassembly of gene fragments and synthetic oligonucleotides may be used to engineer the nucleotide sequences. In addition, site-directed mutagenesis may be used to insert new restriction sites, alter glycosylation patterns, change codon preference, produce splice variants, or introduce mutations, and so forth.
In another embodiment of the invention, natural, modified, or recombinant nucleic acid sequences may be ligated to a heterologous sequence to encode a fusion protein. For example, to screen peptide libraries for inhibitors of polypeptide activity, it may be useful to encode a chimeric protein that can be recognized by a commercially available antibody. A fusion protein may also be engineered to contain a cleavage site located between the polypeptide-encoding sequence and the heterologous protein sequence, so that the polypeptide may be cleaved and purified away from the heterologous moiety.
Sequences encoding a desired polypeptide may be synthesized, in whole or in part, using chemical methods well known in the art (see Caruthers, M. H. et al. (1980) Nucl. Acids Res. Symp. Ser. 215-223, Horn, T. et al. (1980) Nucl. Acids Res. Symp. Ser. 225-232). Alternatively, the protein itself may be produced using chemical methods to synthesize the amino acid sequence of a polypeptide, or a portion thereof. For example, peptide synthesis can be performed using various solid-phase techniques (Roberge, J. Y. et al. (1995) Science 269:202-204) and automated synthesis may be achieved, for example, using the ABI 431A Peptide Synthesizer (Perkin Elmer, Palo Alto, Calif.).
A newly synthesized peptide may be substantially purified by preparative high performance liquid chromatography (e.g., Creighton, T. (1983) Proteins, Structures and Molecular Principles, WH Freeman and Co., New York, N.Y.) or other comparable techniques available in the art. The composition of the synthetic peptides may be confirmed by amino acid analysis or sequencing (e.g., the Edman degradation procedure). Additionally, the amino acid sequence of a polypeptide, or any part thereof, may be altered during direct synthesis and/or combined using chemical methods with sequences from other proteins, or any part thereof, to produce a variant polypeptide.
In order to express a desired polypeptide, the nucleotide sequences encoding the polypeptide, or functional equivalents, may be inserted into appropriate expression vector, i.e., a vector which contains the necessary elements for the transcription and translation of the inserted coding sequence. Methods which are well known to those skilled in the art may be used to construct expression vectors containing sequences encoding a polypeptide of interest and appropriate transcriptional and translational control elements. These methods include in vitro recombinant DNA techniques, synthetic techniques, and in vivo genetic recombination. Such techniques are described, for example, in Sambrook, J. et al. (1989) Molecular Cloning, A Laboratory Manual, Cold Spring Harbor Press, Plainview, N.Y., and Ausubel, F. M. et al. (1989) Current Protocols in Molecular Biology, John Wiley and Sons, New York. N.Y.
A variety of expression vector/host systems may be utilized to contain and express polynucleotide sequences. These include, but are not limited to, microorganisms such as bacteria transformed with recombinant bacteriophage, plasmid, or cosmid DNA expression vectors; yeast transformed with yeast expression vectors; insect cell systems infected with virus expression vectors (e.g., baculovirus); plant cell systems transformed with virus expression vectors (e.g., cauliflower mosaic virus, CaMV; tobacco mosaic virus, TMV) or with bacterial expression vectors (e.g., Ti or pBR322 plasmids); or animal cell systems.
The xe2x80x9ccontrol elementsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cregulatory sequencesxe2x80x9d present in an expression vector are those non-translated regions of the vectorxe2x80x94enhancers, promoters, 5xe2x80x2 and 3xe2x80x2 untranslated regionsxe2x80x94which interact with host cellular proteins to carry out transcription and translation. Such elements may vary in their strength and specificity. Depending on the vector system and host utilized, any number of suitable transcription and translation elements, including constitutive and inducible promoters, may be used. For example, when cloning in bacterial systems, inducible promoters such as the hybrid lacZ promoter of the PBLUESCRIPT phagemid (Stratagene, La Jolla, Calif.) or PSPORT1 plasmid (Gibco BRL, Gaithersburg, Md.) and the like may be used. In mammalian cell systems, promoters from mammalian genes or from mammalian viruses are generally preferred. If it is necessary to generate a cell line that contains multiple copies of the sequence encoding a polypeptide, vectors based on SV40 or EBV may be advantageously used with an appropriate selectable marker.
In bacterial systems, any of a number of expression vectors may be selected depending upon the use intended for the expressed polypeptide. For example, when large quantities are needed, for example for the induction of antibodies, vectors which direct high level expression of fusion proteins that are readily purified may be used. Such vectors include, but are not limited to, the multifunctional E. coli cloning and expression vectors such as BLUESCRIPT (Stratagene), in which the sequence encoding the polypeptide of interest may be ligated into the vector in frame with sequences for the amino-terminal Met and the subsequent 7 residues of .beta.-galactosidase so that a hybrid protein is produced; pIN vectors (Van Heeke, G. and S. M. Schuster (1989) J. Biol. Chem. 264:5503-5509); and the like. pGEX Vectors (Promega, Madison, Wis.) may also be used to express foreign polypeptides as fusion proteins with glutathione S-transferase (GST). In general, such fusion proteins are soluble and can easily be purified from lysed cells by adsorption to glutathione-agarose beads followed by elution in the presence of free glutathione. Proteins made in such systems may be designed to include heparin, thrombin, or factor XA protease cleavage sites so that the cloned polypeptide of interest can be released from the GST moiety at will.
In the yeast, Saccharomyces cerevisiae, a number of vectors containing constitutive or inducible promoters such as alpha factor, alcohol oxidase, and PGH may be used. For reviews, see Ausubel et al. (supra) and Grant et al. (1987) Methods Enzymol. 153:516-544.
In cases where plant expression vectors are used, the expression of sequences encoding polypeptides may be driven by any of a number of promoters. For example, viral promoters such as the 35S and 19S promoters of CaMV may be used alone or in combination with the omega leader sequence from TMV (Takamatsu, N. (1987) EMBO J. 6:307-311. Alternatively, plant promoters such as the small subunit of RUBISCO or heat-shock promoters may be used (Coruzzi, G. et al. (1984) EMBO J. 3:1671-1680; Broglie, R. et al. (1984) Science 224:838-843; and Winter, J. et al. (1991) Results Probl. Cell Differ. 17:85-105). These constructs can be introduced into plant cells by direct DNA transformation or pathogen-mediated transfection. Such techniques are described in a number of generally available reviews (see, for example, Hobbs, S. or Murry, L. E. in McGraw Hill Yearbook of Science and Technology (1992) McGraw Hill, New York, N.Y.; pp. 191-196).
An insect system may also be used to express a polypeptide of interest. For example, in one such system, Autographa californica nuclear polyhedrosis virus (AcNPV) is used as a vector to express foreign genes in Spodoptera frugiperda cells or in Trichoplusia larvae. The sequences encoding the polypeptide may be cloned into a non-essential region of the virus, such as the polyhedrin gene, and placed under control of the polyhedrin promoter. Successful insertion of the polypeptide-encoding sequence will render the polyhedrin gene inactive and produce recombinant virus lacking coat protein. The recombinant viruses may then be used to infect, for example, S. frugiperda cells or Trichoplusia larvae in which the polypeptide of interest may be expressed (Engelhard, E. K. et al. (1994) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 91 :3224-3227).
In mammalian host cells, a number of viral-based expression systems are generally available. For example, in cases where an adenovirus is used as an expression vector, sequences encoding a polypeptide of interest may be ligated into an adenovirus transcription/translation complex consisting of the late promoter and tripartite leader sequence. Insertion in a non-essential E1 or E3 region of the viral genome may be used to obtain a viable virus which is capable of expressing the polypeptide in infected host cells (Logan, J. and Shenk, T. (1984) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 81:3655-3659). In addition, transcription enhancers, such as the Rous sarcoma virus (RSV) enhancer, may be used to increase expression in mammalian host cells.
Specific initiation signals may also be used to achieve more efficient translation of sequences encoding a polypeptide of interest. Such signals include the ATG initiation codon and adjacent sequences. In cases where sequences encoding the polypeptide, its initiation codon, and upstream sequences are inserted into the appropriate expression vector, no additional transcriptional or translational control signals may be needed. However, in cases where only coding sequence, or a portion thereof, is inserted, exogenous translational control signals including the ATG initiation codon should be provided. Furthermore, the initiation codon should be in the correct reading frame to ensure translation of the entire insert. Exogenous translational elements and initiation codons may be of various origins, both natural and synthetic. The efficiency of expression may be enhanced by the inclusion of enhancers which are appropriate for the particular cell system which is used, such as those described in the literature (Scharf, D. et al. (1994) Results Probl. Cell Differ. 20:125-162).
In addition, a host cell strain may be chosen for its ability to modulate the expression of the inserted sequences or to process the expressed protein in the desired fashion. Such modifications of the polypeptide include, but are not limited to, acetylation, carboxylation. glycosylation, phosphorylation, lipidation, and acylation. Post-translational processing which cleaves a xe2x80x9cpreproxe2x80x9d form of the protein may also be used to facilitate correct insertion, folding and/or function. Different host cells such as CHO, COS, HeLa, MDCK, HEK293, and WI38, which have specific cellular machinery and characteristic mechanisms for such post-translational activities, may be chosen to ensure the correct modification and processing of the foreign protein.
For long-term, high-yield production of recombinant proteins, stable expression is generally preferred. For example, cell lines which stably express a polynucleotide of interest may be transformed using expression vectors which may contain viral origins of replication and/or endogenous expression elements and a selectable marker gene on the same or on a separate vector. Following the introduction of the vector, cells may be allowed to grow for 1-2 days in an enriched media before they are switched to selective media. The purpose of the selectable marker is to confer resistance to selection, and its presence allows growth and recovery of cells which successfully express the introduced sequences. Resistant clones of stably transformed cells may be proliferated using tissue culture techniques appropriate to the cell type.
Any number of selection systems may be used to recover transformed cell lines. These include, but are not limited to, the herpes simplex virus thymidine kinase (Wigler, M. et al. (1977) Cell 11:223-32) and adenine phosphoribosyltransferase (Lowy, I. et al. (1990) Cell 22:817-23) genes which can be employed in tk.sup.- or aprt.sup.-cells, respectively. Also, antimetabolite, antibiotic or herbicide resistance can be used as the basis for selection; for example, dhfr which confers resistance to methotrexate (Wigler, M. et al. (1980) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 77:3567-70); npt, which confers resistance to the aminoglycosides, neomycin and G-418 (Colbere-Garapin, F. et al (1981) J. Mol. Biol. 150:1-14); and als or pat, which confer resistance to chlorsulfuron and phosphinotricin acetyltransferase, respectively (Murry, supra). Additional selectable genes have been described, for example, trpb, which allows cells to utilize indole in place of tryptophan, or hisD, which allows cells to utilize histinol in place of histidine (Hartman, S. C. and R. C. Mulligan (1988) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 85:8047-51). The use of visible markers has gained popularity with such markers as anthocyanins, beta-glucuronidase and its substrate GUS, and luciferase and its substrate luciferin, being widely used not only to identify transformants, but also to quantify the amount of transient or stable protein expression attributable to a specific vector system (Rhodes, C. A. et al. (1995) Methods Mol. Biol. 55:121-131).
Although the presence/absence of marker gene expression suggests that the gene of interest is also present, its presence and expression may need to be confirmed. For example, if the sequence encoding a polypeptide is inserted within a marker gene sequence, recombinant cells containing sequences can be identified by the absence of marker gene function. Alternatively, a marker gene can be placed in tandem with a polypeptide-encoding sequence under the control of a single promoter. Expression of the marker gene in response to induction or selection usually indicates expression of the tandem gene as well.
Alternatively, host cells that contain and express a desired polynucleotide sequence may be identified by a variety of procedures known to those of skill in the art. These procedures include, but are not limited to, DNA-DNA or DNA-RNA hybridizations and protein bioassay or immunoassay techniques which include, for example, membrane, solution, or chip based technologies for the detection and/or quantification of nucleic acid or protein.
A variety of protocols for detecting and measuring the expression of olynucleotide-encoded products, using either polyclonal or monoclonal antibodies specific for the product are known in the art. Examples include enzyme-linked immunosorbent assay (ELISA), radioimmunoassay (RIA), and fluorescence activated cell sorting (FACS). A two-site, monoclonal-based immunoassay utilizing monoclonal antibodies reactive to two non-interfering epitopes on a given polypeptide may be preferred for some applications, but a competitive binding assay may also be employed. These and other assays are described, among other places, in Hampton, R. et al. (1990; Serological Methods, a Laboratory Manual, APS Press, St Paul. Minn.) and Maddox, D. E. et al. (1983; J. Exp. Med. 158:1211-1216).
A wide variety of labels and conjugation techniques are known by those skilled in the art and may be used in various nucleic acid and amino acid assays. Means for producing labeled hybridization or PCR probes for detecting sequences related to polynucleotides include oligolabeling, nick translation, end-labeling or PCR amplification using a labeled nucleotide. Alternatively, the sequences, or any portions thereof may be cloned into a vector for the production of an mRNA probe. Such vectors are known in the art, are commercially available, and may be used to synthesize RNA probes in vitro by addition of an appropriate RNA polymerase such as T7, T3, or SP6 and labeled nucleotides. These procedures may be conducted using a variety of commercially available kits. Suitable reporter molecules or labels, which may be used include radionuclides, enzymes, fluorescent, chemiluminescent, or chromogenic agents as well as substrates, cofactors, inhibitors, magnetic particles, and the like.
Host cells transformed with a polynucleotide sequence of interest may be cultured under conditions suitable for the expression and recovery of the protein from cell culture. The protein produced by a recombinant cell may be secreted or contained intracellularly depending on the sequence and/or the vector used. As will be understood by those of skill in the art, expression vectors containing polynucleotides of the invention may be designed to contain signal sequences which direct secretion of the encoded polypeptide through a prokaryotic or eukaryotic cell membrane. Other recombinant constructions may be used to join sequences encoding a polypeptide of interest to nucleotide sequence encoding a polypeptide domain which will facilitate purification of soluble proteins. Such purification facilitating domains include, but are not limited to, metal chelating peptides such as histidine-tryptophan modules that allow purification on immobilized metals, protein A domains that allow purification on immobilized immunoglobulin, and the domain utilized in the FLAGS extension/affinity purification system (Immunex Corp., Seattle, Wash.). The inclusion of cleavable linker sequences such as those specific for Factor XA or enterokinase (Invitrogen. San Diego, Calif.) between the purification domain and the encoded polypeptide may be used to facilitate purification. One such expression vector provides for expression of a fusion protein containing a polypeptide of interest and a nucleic acid encoding 6 histidine residues preceding a thioredoxin or an enterokinase cleavage site. The histidine residues facilitate purification on IMIAC (immobilized metal ion affinity chromatography) as described in Porath, J. et al. (1992, Prot. Exp. Purif 3:263-281) while the enterokinase cleavage site provides a means for purifying the desired polypeptide from the fusion protein. A discussion of vectors which contain fusion proteins is provided in Kroll, D. J. et al. (1993; DNA Cell Biol. 12:441-453).
In addition to recombinant production methods, polypeptides of the invention, and fragments thereof, may be produced by direct peptide synthesis using solid-phase techniques (Merrifield J. (1963) J. Am. Chem. Soc. 85:2149-2154). Protein synthesis may be performed using manual techniques or by automation. Automated synthesis may be achieved, for example, using Applied Biosystems 431A Peptide Synthesizer (Perkin Elmer). Alternatively, various fragments may be chemically synthesized separately and combined using chemical methods to produce the full length molecule.
Antibody Compositions, Fragments thereof and other Binding Agents
According to another aspect, the present invention further provides binding agents, such as antibodies and antigen-binding fragments thereof, that exhibit immunological binding to a tumor polypeptide disclosed herein, or to a portion, variant or derivative thereof. An antibody, or antigen-binding fragment thereof, is said to xe2x80x9cspecifically bind,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cimmunogically bind,xe2x80x9d and/or is xe2x80x9cimmunologically reactivexe2x80x9d to a polypeptide of the invention if it reacts at a detectable level (within, for example, an ELISA assay) with the polypeptide, and does not react detectably with unrelated polypeptides under similar conditions.
Immunological binding, as used in this context, generally refers to the non-covalent interactions of the type which occur between an immunoglobulin molecule and an antigen for which the immunoglobulin is specific. The strength, or affinity of immunological binding interactions can be expressed in terms of the dissociation constant (Kd) of the interaction, wherein a smaller Kd represents a greater affinity. Immunological binding properties of selected polypeptides can be quantified using methods well known in the art. One such method entails measuring the rates of antigen-binding site/antigen complex formation and dissociation, wherein those rates depend on the concentrations of the complex partners, the affinity of the interaction, and on geometric parameters that equally influence the rate in both directions. Thus, both the xe2x80x9con rate constantxe2x80x9d (Kon) and the xe2x80x9coff rate constantxe2x80x9d (Koff) can be determined by calculation of the concentrations and the actual rates of association and dissociation. The ratio of Koff/Koff enables cancellation of all parameters not related to affinity, and is thus equal to the dissociation constant Kd. See, generally, Davies et al. (1990) Annual Rev. Biochem. 59:439-473.
An xe2x80x9cantigen-binding site,xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cbinding portionxe2x80x9d of an antibody refers to the part of the immunoglobulin molecule that participates in antigen binding. The antigen binding site is formed by amino acid residues of the N-terminal variable (xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d) regions of the heavy (xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d) and light (xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d) chains. Three highly divergent stretches within the V regions of the heavy and light chains are referred to as xe2x80x9chypervariable regionsxe2x80x9d which are interposed between more conserved flanking stretches known as xe2x80x9cframework regions,xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cFRsxe2x80x9d. Thus the term xe2x80x9cFRxe2x80x9d refers to amino acid sequences which are naturally found between and adjacent to hypervariable regions in immunoglobulins. In an antibody molecule, the three hypervariable regions of a light chain and the three hypervariable regions of a heavy chain are disposed relative to each other in three dimensional space to form an antigen-binding surface. The antigen-binding surface is complementary to the three-dimensional surface of a bound antigen, and the three hypervariable regions of each of the heavy and light chains are referred to as xe2x80x9ccomplementarity-determining regions,xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cCDRs.xe2x80x9d
Binding agents may be further capable of differentiating between patients with and without a cancer, such as lung cancer, using the representative assays provided herein. For example, antibodies or other binding agents that bind to a tumor protein will preferably generate a signal indicating the presence of a cancer in at least about 20% of patients with the disease, more preferably at least about 30% of patients. Alternatively, or in addition, the antibody will generate a negative signal indicating the absence of the disease in at least about 90% of individuals without the cancer. To determine whether a binding agent satisfies this requirement, biological samples (e.g., blood, sera, sputum, urine and/or tumor biopsies) from patients with and without a cancer (as determined using standard clinical tests) may be assayed as described herein for the presence of polypeptides that bind to the binding agent. Preferably, a statistically significant number of samples with and without the disease will be assayed. Each binding agent should satisfy the above criteria; however, those of ordinary skill in the art will recognize that binding agents may be used in combination to improve sensitivity.
Any agent that satisfies the above requirements may be a binding agent. For example, a binding agent may be a ribosome, with or without a peptide component, an RNA molecule or a polypeptide. In a preferred embodiment, a binding agent is an antibody or an antigen-binding fragment thereof. Antibodies may be prepared by any of a variety of techniques known to those of ordinary skill in the art. See, e.g., Harlow and Lane, Antibodies: A Laboratory Manual, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory, 1988. In general, antibodies can be produced by cell culture techniques, including the generation of monoclonal antibodies as described herein, or via transfection of antibody genes into suitable bacterial or mammalian cell hosts, in order to allow for the production of recombinant antibodies. In one technique, an immunogen comprising the polypeptide is initially injected into any of a wide variety of mammals (e.g.; mice, rats, rabbits, sheep or goats). In this step, the polypeptides of this invention may serve as the immunogen without modification. Alternatively, particularly for relatively short polypeptides, a superior immune response may be elicited if the polypeptide is joined to a carrier protein, such as bovine serum albumin or keyhole limpet hemocyanin. The immunogen is injected into the animal host, preferably according to a predetermined schedule incorporating one or more booster immunizations, and the animals are bled periodically. Polyclonal antibodies specific for the polypeptide may then be purified from such antisera by, for example, affinity chromatography using the polypeptide coupled to a suitable solid support.
Monoclonal antibodies specific for an antigenic polypeptide of interest may be prepared, for example, using the technique of Kohler and Milstein, Eur. J. Immunol. 6:511-519, 1976, and improvements thereto. Briefly, these methods involve the preparation of immnortal cell lines capable of producing antibodies having the desired specificity (i.e., reactivity with the polypeptide of interest). Such cell lines may be produced, for example, from spleen cells obtained from an animal immunized as described above. The spleen cells are then immortalized by, for example, fusion with a myeloma cell fusion partner, preferably one that is syngeneic with the immunized animal. A variety of fusion techniques may be employed. For example, the spleen cells and myeloma cells may be combined with a nonionic detergent for a few minutes and then plated at low density on a selective medium that supports the growth of hybrid cells, but not myeloma cells. A preferred selection technique uses HAT (hypoxanthine, aminopterin, thymidine) selection. After a sufficient time, usually about 1 to 2 weeks, colonies of hybrids are observed. Single colonies are selected and their culture supernatants tested for binding activity against the polypeptide. Hybridomas having high reactivity and specificity are preferred.
Monoclonal antibodies may be isolated from the supernatants of growing hybridoma colonies. In addition, various techniques may be employed to enhance the yield, such as injection of the hybridoma cell line into the peritoneal cavity of a suitable vertebrate host, such as a mouse. Monoclonal antibodies may then be harvested from the ascites fluid or the blood. Contaminants may be removed from the antibodies by conventional techniques, such as chromatography, gel filtration, precipitation, and extraction. The polypeptides of this invention may be used in the purification process in, for example, an affinity chromatography step.
A number of therapeutically useful molecules are known in the art which comprise antigen-binding sites that are capable of exhibiting immunological binding properties of an antibody molecule. The proteolytic enzyme papain preferentially cleaves IgG molecules to yield several fragments, two of which (the xe2x80x9cF(ab)xe2x80x9d fragments) each comprise a covalent heterodimer that includes an intact antigen-binding site. The enzyme pepsin is able to cleave IgG molecules to provide several fragments, including the xe2x80x9cF(abxe2x80x2)2xe2x80x9d fragment which comprises both antigen-binding sites. An xe2x80x9cFvxe2x80x9d fragment can be produced by preferential proteolytic cleavage of an IgM, and on rare occasions IgG or IgA immunoglobulin molecule. Fv fragments are, however, more commonly derived using recombinant techniques known in the art. The Fv fragment includes a non-covalent VH::VL heterodimer including an antigen-binding site which retains much of the antigen recognition and binding capabilities of the native antibody molecule. Inbar et al. (1972) Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. USA 69:2659-2662; Hochman et al. (1976) Biochem 15:2706-2710; and Ehrlich et al. (1980) Biochem 19:4091-4096.
A single chain Fv (xe2x80x9csFvxe2x80x9d) polypeptide is a covalently linked VH::VL heterodimer which is expressed from a gene fusion including VH- and VL-encoding genes linked by a peptide-encoding linker. Huston et al. (1988) Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. USA 85(16):5879-5883. A number of methods have been described to discern chemical structures for converting the naturally aggregatedxe2x80x94but chemically separatedxe2x80x94light and heavy polypeptide chains from an antibody V region into an sFv molecule which will fold into a three dimensional structure substantially similar to the structure of an antigen-binding site. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,091,513 and 5,132,405, to Huston et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,778, to Ladner et al.
Each of the above-described molecules includes a heavy chain and a light chain CDR set, respectively interposed between a heavy chain and a light chain FR set which provide support to the CDRS and define the spatial relationship of the CDRs relative to each other. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cCDR setxe2x80x9d refers to the three hypervariable regions of a heavy or light chain V region. Proceeding from the N-terminus of a heavy or light chain, these regions are denoted as xe2x80x9cCDR1,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cCDR2,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cCDR3xe2x80x9d respectively. An antigen-binding site, therefore, includes six CDRs, comprising the CDR set from each of a heavy and a light chain V region. A polypeptide comprising a single CDR, (e.g., a CDR1, CDR2 or CDR3) is referred to herein as a xe2x80x9cmolecular recognition unit.xe2x80x9d Crystallographic analysis of a number of antigen-antibody complexes has demonstrated that the amino acid residues of CDRs form extensive contact with bound antigen, wherein the most extensive antigen contact is with the heavy chain CDR3. Thus, the molecular recognition units are primarily responsible for the specificity of an antigen-binding site.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cFR setxe2x80x9d refers to the four flanking amino acid sequences which frame the CDRs of a CDR set of a heavy or light chain V region. Some FR residues may contact bound antigen; however, FRs are primarily responsible for folding the V region into the antigen-binding site, particularly the FR residues directly adjacent to the CDRS. Within FRs, certain amino residues and certain structural features are very highly conserved. In this regard, all V region sequences contain an internal disulfide loop of around 90 amino acid residues. When the V regions fold into a binding-site, the CDRs are displayed as projecting loop motifs which form an antigen-binding surface. It is generally recognized that there are conserved structural regions of FRs which influence the folded shape of the CDR loops into certain xe2x80x9ccanonicalxe2x80x9d structuresxe2x80x94regardless of the precise CDR amino acid sequence. Further, certain FR residues are known to participate in non-covalent interdomain contacts which stabilize the interaction of the antibody heavy and light chains.
A number of xe2x80x9chumanizedxe2x80x9d antibody molecules comprising an antigen-binding site derived from a non-human immunoglobulin have been described, including chimeric antibodies having rodent V regions and their associated CDRs fused to human constant domains (Winter et al. (1991) Nature 349:293-299; Lobuglio et al. (1989) Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. USA 86:4220-4224; Shaw et al. (1987) J Immunol. 138:4534-4538; and Brown .et al. (1987) Cancer Res. 47:3577-3583), rodent CDRs grafted into a human supporting FR prior to fusion with an appropriate human antibody constant domain (Riechmann et al. (1988) Nature 332:323-327; Verhoeyen et al. (1988) Science 239:1534-1536; and Jones et al. (1986) Nature 321:522-525), and rodent CDRs supported by recombinantly veneered rodent FRs (European Patent Publication No. 519,596, published Dec. 23, 1992). These xe2x80x9chumanizedxe2x80x9d molecules are designed to minimize unwanted immunological response toward rodent antihuman antibody molecules which limits the duration and effectiveness of therapeutic applications of those moieties in human recipients.
As used herein, the terms xe2x80x9cveneered FRsxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9crecombinantly veneered FRsxe2x80x9d refer to the selective replacement of FR residues from, e.g., a rodent heavy or light chain V region, with human FR residues in order to provide a xenogeneic molecule comprising an antigen-binding site which retains substantially all of the native FR polypeptide folding structure. Veneering techniques are based on the understanding that the ligand binding characteristics of an antigen-binding site are determined primarily by the structure and relative disposition of the heavy and light chain CDR sets within the antigen-binding surface. Davies et al. (1990) Ann. Rev. Biochem. 59:439-473. Thus, antigen binding specificity can be preserved in a humanized antibody only wherein the CDR structures, their interaction with each other, and their interaction with the rest of the V region domains are carefully maintained. By using veneering techniques, exterior (e.g., solvent-accessible) FR residues which are readily encountered by the immune system are selectively replaced with human residues to provide a hybrid molecule that comprises either a weakly immunogenic, or substantially non-immunogenic veneered surface.
The process of veneering makes use of the available sequence data for human antibody variable domains compiled by Kabat et al., in Sequences of Proteins of Immunological Interest, 4th ed., (U.S. Dept. of Health and Human Services, U.S. Government Printing Office, 1987), updates to the Kabat database, and other accessible U.S. and foreign databases (both nucleic acid and protein). Solvent accessibilities of V region amino acids can be deduced from the known three-dimensional structure for human and murine antibody fragments. There are two general steps in veneering a murine antigen-binding site. Initially, the FRs of the variable domains of an.antibody molecule of interest are compared with corresponding FR sequences of human variable domains obtained from the above-identified sources. The most homologous human V regions are then compared residue by residue to corresponding murine amino acids. The residues in the murine FR which differ from the human counterpart are replaced by the residues present in the human moiety using recombinant techniques well known in the art. Residue switching is only carried out with moieties which are at least partially exposed (solvent accessible), and care is exercised in the replacement of amino acid residues which may have a significant effect on the tertiary structure of V region domains, such as proline, glycine and charged amino acids.
In this manner, the resultant xe2x80x9cveneeredxe2x80x9d murine antigen-binding sites are thus designed to retain the murine CDR residues, the residues substantially adjacent to the CDRs, the residues identified as buried or mostly buried (solvent inaccessible), the residues believed to participate in non-covalent (e.g., electrostatic and hydrophobic) contacts between heavy and light chain domains, and the residues from conserved structural regions of the FRs which are believed to influence the xe2x80x9ccanonicalxe2x80x9d tertiary structures of the CDR loops. These design criteria are then used to prepare recombinant nucleotide sequences which combine the CDRs of both the heavy and light chain of a murine antigen-binding site into human-appearing FRs that can be used to transfect mammalian cells for the expression of recombinant human antibodies which exhibit the antigen specificity of the murine antibody molecule.
In another embodiment of the invention, monoclonal antibodies of the present invention may be coupled to one or more therapeutic agents. Suitable agents in this regard include radionuclides, differentiation inducers, drugs, toxins, and derivatives thereof. Preferred radionuclides include 90Y, 123I, 125I, 131I, 186Re, 188Re, 211At, and 212Bi. Preferred drugs include methotrexate, and pyrimidine and purine analogs. Preferred differentiation inducers include phorbol esters and butyric acid. Preferred toxins include ricin, abrin, diptheria toxin, cholera toxin, gelonin, Pseudomonas exotoxin, Shigella toxin, and pokeweed antiviral protein.
A therapeutic agent may be coupled (e.g., covalently bonded) to a suitable monoclonal antibody either directly or indirectly (e.g., via a linker group). A direct reaction between an agent and an antibody is possible when each possesses a substituent capable of reacting with the other. For example, a nucleophilic group, such as an amino or sulfhydryl group, on one may be capable of reacting with a carbonyl-containing group, such as an anhydride or an acid halide, or with an alkyl group containing a good leaving group (e.g., a halide) on the other.
Alternatively, it may be desirable to couple a therapeutic agent and an antibody via a linker group. A linker group can function as a spacer to distance an antibody from an agent in order to avoid interference with binding capabilities. A linker group can also serve to increase the chemical reactivity of a substituent on an agent or an antibody, and thus increase the coupling efficiency. An increase in chemical reactivity may also facilitate the use of agents, or functional groups on agents, which otherwise would not be possible.
It will be evident to those skilled in the art that a variety of bifunctional or polyfunctional reagents, both homo- and hetero-functional (such as those described in the catalog of the Pierce Chemical Co., Rockford, Ill.), may be employed as the linker group. Coupling may be effected, for example, through amino groups, carboxyl groups, sulfbydryl groups or oxidized carbohydrate residues. There are numerous references describing such methodology, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,958, to Rodwell et al.
Where a therapeutic agent is more potent when free from the antibody portion of the immunoconjugates of the present invention, it may be desirable to use a linker group which is cleavable during or upon internalization into a cell. A number of different cleavable linker groups have been described. The mechanisms for the intracellular release of an agent from these linker groups include cleavage by reduction of a disulfide bond (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,710, to Spitler), by irradiation of a photolabile bond (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,014, to Senter et al.), by hydrolysis of derivatized amino acid side chains (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,045, to Kohn et al.), by serum complement-mediated hydrolysis (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,958, to Rodwell et al.), and acid-catalyzed hydrolysis (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,789, to Blattler et al.).,
It may be desirable to couple more than one agent to an antibody. In one embodiment, multiple molecules of an agent are coupled to one antibody molecule. In another embodiment, more than one type of agent may be coupled to one antibody. Regardless of the particular embodiment, immunoconjugates with more than one agent may be prepared in a variety of ways. For example, more than one agent may be coupled directly to an antibody molecule, or linkers that provide multiple sites for attachment can be used. Alternatively, a carrier can be used.
A carrier may bear the agents in a variety of ways, including covalent bonding either directly or via a linker group. Suitable carriers include proteins such as albumins (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,234, to Kato et al.), peptides and polysaccharides such as aminodextran (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,784, to Shih et al.). A carrier may also bear an agent by noncovalent bonding or by encapsulation, such as within a liposome vesicle (e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,429,008 and 4,873,088). Carriers specific for radionuclide agents include radiohalogenated small molecules and chelating compounds. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,792 discloses representative radiohalogenated small molecules and their synthesis. A radionuclide chelate may be fonned from chelating compounds that include those containing nitrogen and sulfur atoms as the donor atoms for binding the metal, or metal oxide, radionuclide. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,562, to Davison et al. discloses representative chelating compounds and their synthesis.
T Cell Compositions
The present invention, in another aspect, provides T cells specific for a tumor polypeptide disclosed herein, or for a variant or derivative thereof. Such cells may generally be prepared in vitro or ex vivo, using standard procedures. For example, T cells may be isolated from bone marrow, peripheral blood, or a fraction of bone marrow or peripheral blood of a patient, using a commercially available cell separation system, such as the Isolex(trademark) System, available from Nexell Therapeutics, Inc. (Irvine, Calif.; see also U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,856; U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,926; WO 89/06280; WO 91/16116 and WO 92/07243). Alternatively, T cells may be derived from related or unrelated humans, non-human mammals, cell lines or cultures.
T cells may be stimulated with a polypeptide, polynucleotide encoding a polypeptide and/or an antigen presenting cell (APC) that expresses such a polypeptide. Such stimulation is performed under conditions and for a time sufficient to permit the generation of T cells that are specific for the polypeptide of interest. Preferably, a tumor polypeptide or polynucleotide of the invention is present within a delivery vehicle, such as a microsphere, to facilitate the generation of specific T cells.
T cells are considered to be specific for a polypeptide of the present invention if the T cells specifically proliferate, secrete cytokines or kill target cells coated with the polypeptide or expressing a gene encoding the polypeptide. T cell specificity may be evaluated using any of a variety of standard techniques. For example, within a chromium release assay or proliferation assay, a stimulation index of more than two fold increase in lysis and/or proliferation, compared to negative controls, indicates T cell specificity. Such assays may be performed, for example, as described in Chen et al., Cancer Res. 54:1065-1070, 1994. Alternatively, detection of the proliferation of T cells may be accomplished by a variety of known techniques. For example, T cell proliferation can be detected by measuring an increased rate of DNA synthesis (e.g., by pulse-labeling cultures of T cells with tritiated thymidine and measuring the amount of tritiated thymidine incorporated into DNA). Contact with a tumor polypeptide (100 ng/ml-100 xcexcg/ml, preferably 200 ng/ml-25 xcexcg/ml) for 3-7 days will typically result in at least a two fold increase in proliferation of the T cells. Contact as described above for 2-3 hours should result in activation of the T cells, as measured using standard cytokine assays in which a two fold increase in the level of cytokine release (e.g., TNF or IFN-xcex3) is indicative of T cell activation (see Coligan et al., Current Protocols in Immunology, vol. 1, Wiley Interscience (Greene 1998)). T cells that have been activated in response to a tumor polypeptide, polynucleotide or polypeptide-expressing APC may be CD4+ and/or CD8+. Tumor polypeptide-specific T cells may be expanded using standard techniques. Within preferred embodiments, the T cells are derived from a patient, a related donor or an unrelated donor, and are administered to the patient following stimulation and expansion.
For therapeutic purposes, CD4+ or CD8+ T cells that proliferate in response to a tumor polypeptide, polynucleotide or APC can be expanded in number either in vitro or in vivo. Proliferation of such T cells in vitro may be accomplished in a variety of ways. For example, the T cells can be re-exposed to a tumor polypeptide, or a short peptide corresponding to an immunogenic portion of such a polypeptide, with or without the addition of T cell growth factors, such as interleukin-2, and/or stimulator cells that synthesize a tumor polypeptide. Alternatively, one or more T cells that proliferate in the presence of the tumor polypeptide can be expanded in number by cloning. Methods for cloning cells are well known in the art, and include limiting dilution.
Pharmaceutical Compositions
In additional embodiments, the present invention concerns formulation of one or more of the polynucleotide, polypeptide, T-cell and/or antibody compositions disclosed herein in pharmaceutically-acceptable carriers for administration to a cell or an animal, either alone, or in combination with one or more other modalities of therapy.
It will be understood that, if desired, a composition as disclosed herein may be administered in combination with other agents as well, such as, e.g., other proteins or polypeptides or various pharmaceutically-active agents. In fact, there is virtually no limit to other components that may also be included, given that the additional agents do not cause a significant adverse effect upon contact with the target cells or host tissues. The compositions may thus be delivered along with various other agents as required in the particular instance. Such compositions may be purified from host cells or other biological sources, or alternatively may be chemically synthesized as described herein. Likewise, such compositions may further comprise substituted or derivatized RNA or DNA compositions.
Therefore, in another aspect of the present invention, pharmaceutical compositions are provided comprising one or more of the.polynucleotide, polypeptide, antibody, and/or T-cell compositions described herein in combination with a physiologically acceptable carrier. In certain preferred embodiments, the pharmaceutical compositions of the invention comprise immunogenic polynucleotide and/or polypeptide compositions of the invention for use in prophylactic and theraputic vaccine applications. Vaccine preparation is generally described in, for example, M. F. Powell and M. J. Newman, eds., xe2x80x9cVaccine Design (the subunit and adjuvant approach),xe2x80x9d Plenum Press (NY, 1995). Generally, such compositions will comprise one or more polynucleotide and/or polypeptide compositions of the present invention in combination with one or more immunostimulants.
It will be apparent that any of the pharmaceutical compositions described herein can contain pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention. Such salts can be prepared, for example, from pharmaceutically acceptable non-toxic bases, including organic bases (e.g., salts of primary, secondary and tertiary amines and basic amino acids) and inorganic bases (e.g., sodium, potassium, lithium, ammonium, calcium and magnesium salts).
In another embodiment, illustrative immunogenic compositions, e.g., vaccine compositions, of the present invention comprise DNA encoding one or more of the polypeptides as described above, such that the polypeptide is generated in situ. As noted above, the polynucleotide may be administered within any of a variety of delivery systems known to those of ordinary skill in the art. Indeed, numerous gene delivery techniques are well known in the art, such as those described by Rolland, Crit. Rev. Therap. Drug Carrier Systems 15:143-198, 1998, and references cited therein. Appropriate polynucleotide expression systems will, of course, contain the necessary regulatory DNA regulatory sequences for expression in a patient (such as a suitable promoter and terminating signal). Alternatively, bacterial delivery systems may involve the administration of a bacterium (such as Bacillus-Calmette-Guerrin) that expresses an immunogenic portion of the polypeptide on its cell surface or secretes such an epitope.
Therefore, in certain embodiments, polynucleotides encoding immunogenic polypeptides described herein are introduced into suitable mammalian host cells for expression using any of a number of known viral-based systems. In one illustrative embodiment, retroviruses provide a convenient and effective platform for gene delivery systems. A selected nucleotide sequence encoding a polypeptide of the present invention can be inserted into a vector and packaged in retroviral particles using techniques known in the art. The recombinant virus can then be isolated and delivered to a subject. A number of illustrative retroviral systems have been described (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,740; Miller and Rosman (1989) BioTechniques 7:980-990; Miller, A. D. (1990) Human Gene Therapy 1:5-14; Scarpa et al. (1991) Virology 180:849-852; Bums et al. (1993) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 90:8033-8037; and Boris-Lawrie and Temin (1993) Cur. Opin. Genet. Develop. 3:102-109.
In addition, a number of illustrative adenovirus-based systems have also been described. Unlike retroviruses which integrate into the host genome, adenoviruses persist extrachromosomally thus minimizing the risks associated with insertional mutagenesis (Haj-Ahmad and Graham (1986) J. Virol. 57:267-274; Bett et al. (1993) J. Virol. 67:5911-5921; Mittereder et al. (1994) Human Gene Therapy 5:717-729; Seth et al. (1994) J. Virol. 68:933-940; Barr et al. (1994) Gene Therapy 1:51-58; Berkner, K. L. (1988) BioTechniques 6:616-629; and Rich et al. (1993) Human Gene Therapy 4:461-476).
Various adeno-associated virus (AAV) vector systems have also been developed for polynucleotide delivery. AAV vectors can be readily constructed using techniques well known in the art. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,173,414 and 5,139,941; International Publication Nos. WO 92/01070 and WO 93/03769; Lebkowski et al. (1988) Molec. Cell. Biol. 8:3988-3996; Vincent et al. (1990) Vaccines 90 (Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press); Carter, B. J. (1992) Current Opinion in Biotechnology 3:533-539; Muzyczka, N. (1992) Current Topics in Microbiol. and Immunol. 158:97-129; Kotin, R. M. (1994) Human Gene Therapy 5:793-801; Shelling and Smith (1994) Gene Therapy 1:165-169; and Zhou et al. (1994) J. Exp. Med. 179:1867-1875.
Additional viral vectors useful for delivering the polynucleotides encoding polypeptides of the present invention by gene transfer include those derived from the pox family of viruses, such as vaccinia virus and avian poxvirus. By way of example, vaccinia virus recombinants expressing the novel molecules can be constructed as follows. The DNA encoding a polypeptide is first inserted into an appropriate vector so that it is adjacent to a vaccinia promoter and flanking vaccinia DNA sequences, such as the sequence encoding thymidine kinase (TK). This vector is then used to transfect cells which are simultaneously infected with vaccinia. Homologous recombination serves to insert the vaccinia promoter plus the gene encoding the polypeptide of interest into the viral genome. The resulting TK.sup.(xe2x88x92) recombinant can be selected by culturing the cells in the presence of 5-bromodeoxyuridine and picking viral plaques resistant thereto.
A vaccinia-based infection/transfection system can be conveniently used to provide for inducible, transient expression or coexpression of one or more polypeptides described herein in host cells of an organism. In this particular system, cells are first infected in vitro with a vaccinia virus recombinant that encodes the bacteriophage T7 RNA polymerase. This polymerase displays exquisite specificity in that it only transcribes templates bearing T7 promoters. Following infection, cells are transfected with the polynucleotide or polynucleotides of interest, driven by a T7 promoter. The polymerase expressed in the cytoplasm from the vaccinia virus recombinant transcribes the transfected DNA into RNA which is then translated into polypeptide by the host translational machinery. The method provides for high level, transient, cytoplasmic production of large quantities of RNA and its translation products. See, e.g., Elroy-Stein and Moss, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA (1990) 87:6743-6747; Fuerst et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA (1986) 83:8122-8126.
Alternatively, avipoxviruses, such as the fowlpox and canarypox viruses, can also be used to deliver the coding sequences of interest. Recombinant avipox viruses, expressing immunogens from mammalian pathogens, are known to confer protective immunity when administered to non-avian species. The use of an Avipox vector is particularly desirable in human and other mammalian species since members of the Avipox genus can only productively replicate in susceptible avian species and therefore are not infective in mammalian cells. Methods for producing recombinant Avipoxviruses are known in the art and employ genetic recombination, as described above with respect to the production of vaccinia viruses. See, e.g., WO 91/12882; WO 89/03429; and WO 92/03545.
Any of a number of alphavirus vectors can also be used for delivery of polynucleotide compositions of the present invention, such as those vectors described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,843,723; 6,015,686; 6,008,035 and 6,015,694. Certain vectors based on Venezuelan Equine Encephalitis (VEE) can also be used, illustrative examples of which can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,505,947 and 5,643,576.
Moreover, molecular conjugate vectors, such as the adenovirus chimeric vectors described in Michael et al. J. Biol. Chem. (1993) 268:6866-6869 and Wagner et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA (1992) 89:6099-6103, can also be used for gene delivery under the invention.
Additional illustrative information on these and other known viral-based delivery systems can be found, for example, in Fisher-Hoch et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 86:317-321, 1989; Flexner et al., Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci. 569:86-103, 1989; Flexner et al., Vaccine 8:17-21, 1990; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,603,112, 4,769,330, and 5,017,487; WO 89/01973; U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,127; GB 2,200,651; EP 0,345,242; WO 91/02805; Berkner, Biotechniques 6:616-627, 1988; Rosenfeld et al., Science 252:431-434, 1991; Kolls et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 91:215-219, 1994; Kass-Eisler et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 90:11498-11502, 1993; Guzman et al., Circulation 88:2838-2848, 1993; and Guzman et al., Cir. Res. 73:1202-1207, 1993.
In certain embodiments, a polynucleotide may be integrated into the genome of a target cell. This integration may be in the specific location and orientation via homologous recombination (gene replacement) or it may be integrated in a random, non-specific location (gene augmentation). In yet further embodiments, the polynucleotide may be stably maintained in the cell as a separate, episomal segment of DNA. Such polynucleotide segments or xe2x80x9cepisomesxe2x80x9d encode sequences sufficient to permit maintenance and replication independent of or in synchronization with the host cell cycle. The manner in which the expression construct is delivered to a cell and where in the cell the polynucleotide remains is dependent on the type of expression construct employed.
In another embodiment of the invention, a polynucleotide is administered/delivered as xe2x80x9cnakedxe2x80x9d DNA, for example as described in Ulmer et al., Science 259:1745-1749, 1993 and reviewed by Cohen, Science 259:1691-1692, 1993. The uptake of naked DNA may be increased by coating the DNA onto biodegradable beads, which are efficiently transported into the cells.
In still another embodiment, a composition of the present invention can be delivered via a particle bombardment approach, many of which have been described. In one illustrative example, gas-driven particle acceleration can be achieved with devices such as those manufactured by Powdedject Pharmaceuticals PLC (Oxford, UK) and Powdedect Vaccines Inc. (Madison, Wis.), some examples of which are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,846,796; 6,010,478; 5,865,796; 5,584,807; and EP Patent No. 0500 799. This approach offers a needle-free delivery approach wherein a dry powder formulation of microscopic particles, such as polynucleotide or polypeptide particles, are accelerated to high speed within a helium gas jet generated by a hand held device, propelling the particles into a target tissue of interest.
In a related embodiment, other devices and methods that may be useful for gas-driven needle-less injection of compositions of the present invention include those provided by Bioject, Inc. (Portland, Oreg.), some examples of which are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,790,824; 5,064,413; 5,312,335; 5,383,851; 5,399,163; 5,520,639 and 5,993,412.
According to another embodiment, the pharmaceutical compositions described herein will comprise one or more immunostimulants in addition to the immunogenic polynucleotide, polypeptide, antibody, T-cell and/or APC compositions of this invention. An immunostimulant refers to essentially any substance that enhances or potentiates an immune response (antibody and/or cell-mediated) to an exogenous antigen. One preferred type of immunostimulant comprises an adjuvant. Many adjuvants contain a substance designed to protect the antigen from rapid catabolism, such as aluminum hydroxide or mineral oil, and a stimulator of immune responses, such as lipid A, Bortadella pertussis or Mycobacteriutn tuberculosis derived proteins. Certain adjuvants are commercially available as, for example, Freund""s Incomplete Adjuvant and Complete Adjuvant (Difco Laboratories, Detroit, Mich.); Merck Adjuvant 65 (Merck and Company, Inc., Rahway, N.J.); AS-2 (SmithKline Beecham, Philadelphia, Pa.); aluminum salts such as aluminum hydroxide gel (alum) or aluminum phosphate; salts of calcium, iron or zinc; an insoluble suspension of acylated tyrosine; acylated sugars; cationically or anionically derivatized polysaccharides; polyphosphazenes; biodegradable microspheres; monophosphoryl lipid A and quil A. Cytokines, such as GM-CSF, interleukin-2, -7, -12, and other like growth factors, may also be used as adjuvants.
Within certain embodiments of the invention, the adjuvant composition is preferably one that induces an immune response predominantly of the Th1 type. High levels of Th1-type cytokines (e.g., IFN-xcex3, TNFxcex1, IL-2 and IL-12) tend to favor the induction of cell mediated immune responses to an administered antigen. In contrast, high levels of Th2-type cytokines (e.g., IL-4, IL-5, IL-6 and IL-10) tend to favor the induction of humoral immune responses. Following application of a vaccine as provided herein, a patient will support an immune response that includes Th1- and Th2-type responses. Within a preferred embodiment, in which a response is predominantly Th1-type, the level of Th1-type cytokines will increase to a greater extent than the level of Th2-type cytokines. The levels of these cytokines may be readily assessed using standard assays. For a review of the families of cytokines, see Mosmain and Coffman, Ann. Rev. Immunol. 7:145-173, 1989.
Certain preferred adjuvants for eliciting a predominantly Th1-type response include, for example, a combination of monophosphoryl lipid A, preferably 3-de-O-acylated monophosphoryl lipid A, together with an aluminum salt. MPL(copyright) adjuvants are available from Corixa Corporation (Seattle, Wash.; see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,436,727; 4,877,611; 4,866,034 and 4,912,094). CpG-containing oligonucleotides (in which the CpG dinucleotide is unmethylated) also induce a predominantly Th1 response. Such oligonucleotides are well known and are described, for example, in WO 96/02555, WO 99/33488 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,008,200 and 5,856,462. Immunostimulatory DNA sequences are also described, for example, by Sato et al., Science 273:352, 1996. Another preferred adjuvant comprises a saponin, such as Quil A, or,-derivatives thereof, including QS21 and QS7 (Aquila Biopharmaceuticals Inc., Framingham, Mass.); Escin; Digitonin; or Gypsophila or Chenopodium quinoa saponins . Other preferred formulations include more than one saponin in the adjuvant combinations of the present invention, for example combinations of at least two of the following group comprising QS21, QS7, Quil A, xcex2-escin, or digitonin.
Alternatively the saponin formulations may be combined with vaccine vehicles composed of chitosan or other polycationic polymers, polylactide and polylactide-co-glycolide particles, poly-N-acetyl glucosamine-based polymer matrix, particles composed of polysaccharides or chemically modified polysaccharides, liposomes and lipid-based particles, particles composed of glycerol monoesters, etc. The saponins may also be formulated in the presence of cholesterol to form particulate structures such as liposomes or ISCOMs. Furthermore, the saponins may be formulated together with a polyoxyethylene ether or ester, in either a non-particulate solution or suspension, or in a particulate structure such as a paucilamelar liposome or ISCOM. The saponins may also be formulated with excipients such as Carbopol(copyright) to increase viscosity, or may be formulated in a dry powder form with a powder excipient such as lactose.
In one preferred embodiment, the adjuvant system includes the combination of a monophosphoryl lipid A and a saponin derivative, such as the combination of QS21 and 3D-MPL(copyright) adjuvant, as described in WO 94/00153, or a less reactogenic composition where the QS21 is quenched with cholesterol, as described in WO 96/33739. Other preferred formulations comprise an oil-in-water emulsion and tocopherol. Another particularly preferred adjuvant formulation employing QS21, 3D-MPL(copyright) adjuvant and tocopherol in an oil-in-water emulsion is described in WO 95/17210.
Another enhanced adjuvant system involves the combination of a CpG-containing oligonucleotide and a saponin derivative particularly the combination of CpG and QS21 is disclosed in WO 00/09159. Preferably the formulation additionally comprises an oil in water emulsion and tocopherol.
Additional illustrative adjuvants for use in the pharmaceutical compositions of the invention include Montanide ISA 720 (Seppic, France), SAF (Chiron, Calif., United States), ISCOMS (CSL), MF-59 (Chiron), the SBAS series of adjuvants (e.g., SBAS-2 or SBAS-4, available from SmithKline Beecham, Rixensart, Belgium), Detox (Enhanzyn(copyright)) (Corixa, Hamilton, Mont.), RC-529 (Corixa, Hamilton, Mont.) and other aminoalkyl glucosaminide 4-phosphates (AGPs), such as those described in pending U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 08/853,826 and 09/074,720, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties, and polyoxyethylene ether adjuvants such as those described in WO 99/52549A1.
Other preferred adjuvants include adjuvant molecules of the general formula
HO(CH2CH2O)nxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94R,xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I)
wherein, n is 1-50, A is a bond or xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, R is C1-50 alkyl or Phenyl C1-50 so alkyl.
One embodiment of the present invention consists of a vaccine formulation comprising a polyoxyethylene ether of general formula (I), wherein n is between 1 and 50, preferably 4-24, most preferably 9; the R component is C1-50, preferably C4-C20 alkyl and most preferably C2 alkyl, and A is a bond. The concentration of the polyoxyethylene ethers should be in the range 0.1-20%, preferably from 0.1-10%, and most preferably in the range 0.1-1%. Preferred polyoxyethylene ethers are selected from the following group: polyoxyethylene-9-lauryl ether, polyoxyethylene-9-steoryl ether, polyoxyethylene-8-steoryl ether, polyoxyethylene-4-lauryl ether, polyoxyethylene-35-lauryl ether, and polyoxyethylene-23-lauryl ether. Polyoxyethylene ethers such as polyoxyethylene lauryl ether are described in the Merck index (12th edition: entry 7717). These adjuvant molecules are described in WO 99/52549.
The polyoxyethylene ether according to the general formula (I) above may, if desired, be combined with another adjuvant. For example, a preferred adjuvant combination is preferably with CpG as described in the pending UK patent application GB 9820956.2.
According to another embodiment of this invention, an immunogenic composition described herein is delivered to a host via antigen presenting cells (APCs), such as dendritic cells, macrophages, B cells, monocytes and other cells that may be engineered to be efficient APCs. Such cells may, but need-not, be genetically modified to increase the capacity for presenting the antigen, to improve activation and/or maintenance of the T cell response, to have anti-tumor effects per se and/or to be immunologically compatible with the receiver (i.e., matched HLA haplotype). APCs may generally be isolated from any of a variety of biological fluids and organs, including tumor and peritumoral tissues, and may be autologous, allogeneic, syngeneic or xenogeneic cells.
Certain preferred embodiments of the present invention use dendritic cells or progenitors thereof as antigen-presenting cells. Dendritic cells are highly potent APCs (Banchereau and Steinman, Nature 392:245-251, 1998) and have been shown to be effective as a physiological adjuvant for eliciting prophylactic or therapeutic antitumor immunity (see Timmerman and Levy, Ann. Rev. Med. 50:507-529, 1999). In general, dendritic cells may be identified based on their typical shape (stellate in situ, with marked cytoplasmic processes (dendrites) visible in vitro), their ability to take up, process and present antigens with high efficiency and their ability to activate naive T cell responses. Dendritic cells may, of course, be engineered to express specific cell-surface receptors or ligands that are not commonly found on dendritic cells in vivo or ex vivo, and such modified dendritic cells are contemplated by the present invention. As an alternative to dendritic cells, secreted vesicles antigen-loaded dendritic cells (called cxosomes) may be used within a vaccine (see Zitvogel et al., Nature Med. 4:594-600, 1998).
Dendritic cells and progenitors may be obtained from peripheral blood, bone marrow, tumor-infiltrating cells, peritumoral tissues-infiltrating cells, lymph nodes, spleen, skin, umbilical cord blood or any other suitable tissue or fluid. For example, dendritic cells may be differentiated ex vivo by adding a combination of cytokines such as GM-CSF, IL-4, IL-13 and/or TNFxcex1 to cultures of monocytes harvested from peripheral blood. Alternatively, CD34 positive cells harvested from peripheral blood, umbilical cord blood or bone marrow may be differentiated into dendritic cells by adding to the culture medium combinations of GM-CSF, IL-3, TNFxcex1, CD40 ligand, LPS, flt3 ligand and/or other compound(s) that induce differentiation, maturation and proliferation of dendritic cells.
Dendritic cells are conveniently categorized as xe2x80x9cimmaturexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cmaturexe2x80x9d cells, which allows a simple way to discriminate between two well characterized phenotypes. However, this nomenclature should not be construed to exclude all possible intermediate stages of differentiation. Immature dendritic cells are characterized as APC with a high capacity for antigen uptake and processing, which correlates with the high expression of Fcxcex3 receptor and mannose receptor. The mature phenotype is typically characterized by a lower expression of these markers, but a high expression of cell surface molecules responsible for T cell activation such as class I and class II MHC, adhesion molecules (e.g., CD54 and CD11) and costimulatory molecules (e.g., CD40, CD80, CD86 and 4-1 BB).
APCs may generally be transfected with a polynucleotide of the invention (or portion or other variant thereof) such that the encoded polypeptide, or an immunogenic portion thereof, is expressed on the cell surface. Such transfection may take place ex vivo, and a pharmaceutical composition comprising such transfected cells may then be used for therapeutic purposes, as described herein. Alternatively, a gene delivery vehicle that targets a dendritic or other antigen presenting cell may be administered to a patient, resulting in transfection that occurs in vivo. In vivo and ex vivo transfection of dendritic cells, for example, may generally be performed using any methods known in the art, such as those described in WO 97/24447, or the gene gun approach described by Mahvi et al., Immunology and cell Biology 75:456-460, 1997. Antigen loading of dendritic cells may be achieved by incubating dendritic cells or progenitor cells with the tumor polypeptide, DNA (naked or within a plasmid vector) or RNA; or with antigen-expressing recombinant bacterium or viruses (e.g., vaccinia, fowlpox, adenovirus or lentivirus vectors). Prior to loading, the polypeptide may be covalently conjugated to an immunological partner that provides T cell help (e.g., a carrier molecule). Alternatively, a dendritic cell may be pulsed with a non-conjugated immunological partner, separately or in the presence of the polypeptide.
While any suitable carrier known to those of ordinary skill in the art may be employed in the pharmaceutical compositions of this invention, the type of carrier will typically vary depending on the mode of administration. Compositions of the present invention may be formulated for any appropriate manner of administration, including for example, topical, oral, nasal, mucosal, intravenous, intracranial, intraperitoneal, subcutaneous and intramuscular administration.
Carriers for use within such pharmaceutical compositions are biocompatible, and may also be biodegradable. In certain embodiments, the formulation preferably provides a relatively constant level of active component release. In other embodiments, however, a more rapid rate of release immediately upon administration may be desired. The formulation of such compositions is well within the level of ordinary skill in the art using known techniques. Illustrative carriers useful in this regard include microparticles of poly(lactide-co-glycolide), polyacrylate, latex, starch, cellulose, dextran and the like. Other illustrative delayed-release carriers include supramolecular biovectors, which comprise a non-liquid hydrophilic core (e.g., a cross-linked polysaccharide or oligosaccharide) and, optionally, an external layer comprising an amphiphilic compound, such as a phospholipid (see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,254 and PCT applications WO 94/20078, WO/94/23701 and WO 96/06638). The amount of active compound contained within a sustained release formulation depends upon the site of implantation, the rate and expected duration of release and the nature of the condition to be treated or prevented.
In another illustrative embodiment, biodegradable microspheres (e.g., polylactate polyglycolate) are employed as carriers for the compositions of this invention. Suitable biodegradable microspheres are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,897,268; 5,075,109; 5,928,647; 5,811,128; 5,820,883; 5,853,763; 5,814,344, 5,407,609 and 5,942,252. Modified hepatitis B core protein carrier systems, such as described in WO/99 40934, and references cited therein, will also be useful for many applications. Another illustrative carrier/delivery system employs a carrier comprising particulate-protein complexes, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,647, which are capable of inducing a class I-restricted cytotoxic T lymphocyte responses in a host.
The pharmaceutical compositions of the invention will often further comprise one or more buffers (e.g., neutral buffered saline or phosphate buffered saline), carbohydrates (e.g., glucose, mannose, sucrose or dextrans), mannitol, proteins, polypeptides or amino acids such as glycine, antioxidants,.bacteriostats, chelating agents such as EDTA or glutathione, adjuvants (e.g., aluminum hydroxide), solutes that render the formulation isotonic, hypotonic or weakly hypertonic with the blood of a recipient, suspending agents, thickening agents and/or preservatives. Alternatively, compositions of the present invention may be formulated as a lyophilizate.
The pharmaceutical compositions described herein may be presented in unit-dose or multi-dose containers, such as sealed ampoules or vials. Such containers are typically sealed in such a way to preserve the sterility and stability of the formulation until use. In general, formulations may be stored as suspensions, solutions or emulsions in oily or aqueous vehicles. Alternatively, a pharmaceutical composition may be stored in a freeze-dried condition requiring only the addition of a sterile liquid carrier immediately prior to use.
The development of suitable dosing and treatment regimens for using the particular compositions described herein in a variety of treatment regimens, including e.g., oral, parenteral, intravenous, intranasal, and intramuscular administration and formulation, is well known in the art, some of which are briefly discussed below for general purposes of illustration.
In certain applications, the pharmaceutical compositions disclosed herein may be delivered via oral administration to an animal. As such, these compositions may be formulated with an inert diluent or with an assimilable edible carrier, or they may be enclosed in hard- or soft-shell gelatin capsule, or they may be compressed into tablets, or they may be incorporated directly with the food of the diet.
The active compounds may even be incorporated with excipients and used in the form of ingestible tablets, buccal tables, troches, capsules, elixirs, suspensions, syrups, wafers, and the like (see, for example, Mathiowitz et al., Nature Mar. 27, 1997; 386(6623):410-4; Hwang et al., Crit Rev Ther Drug Carrier Syst 1998; 15(3):243-84; U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,515; U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,579 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,451). Tablets, troches, pills, capsules and the like may also contain any of a variety of additional components, for example, a binder, such as gum tragacanth, acacia, cornstarch, or gelatin; excipients, such as dicalcium phosphate; a disintegrating agent, such as corn starch, potato starch, alginic acid and the like; a lubricant, such as magnesium stearate; and a sweetening agent, such as sucrose, lactose or saccharin may be added or a flavoring agent, such as peppermint, oil of wintergreen, or cherry flavoring. When the dosage unit form is a capsule, it may contain, in addition to materials of the above type, a liquid carrier. Various other materials may be present as coatings or to otherwise modify the physical form of the dosage unit. For instance, tablets, pills, or capsules may be coated with shellac, sugar, or both. Of course, any material used in preparing any dosage unit form should be pharmaceutically pure and substantially non-toxic in the amounts employed. In addition, the active compounds may be incorporated into sustained-release preparation and formulations.
Typically, these formulations will contain at least about 0.1% of the active compound or more, although the percentage of the active ingredient(s) may, of course, be varied and may conveniently be between about 1 or 2% and about 60% or 70% or more of the weight or volume of the total formulation. Naturally, the amount of active compound(s) in each therapeutically useful composition may be prepared is such a way that a suitable dosage will be obtained in any given unit dose of the compound. Factors such as solubility, bioavailability, biological half-life, route of administration, product shelf life, as well as other pharmacological considerations will be contemplated by one skilled in the art of preparing such pharmaceutical formulations, and as such, a variety of dosages and treatment regimens may be desirable.
For oral administration the compositions of the present invention may alternatively be incorporated with one or more excipients in the form of a mouthwash, dentifrice, buccal tablet, oral spray, or sublingual orally-administered formulation. Alternatively, the active ingredient may be incorporated into an oral solution such as one containing sodium borate, glycerin and potassium bicarbonate, or dispersed in a dentifrice, or added in a therapeutically-effective amount to a composition that may include water, binders, abrasives, flavoring agents, foaming agents, and humectants. Alternatively the compositions may be fashioned into a tablet or solution form that may be placed under the tongue or otherwise dissolved in the mouth.
In certain circumstances it will be desirable.to deliver the pharmaceutical compositions disclosed herein parenterally, intravenously, intramuscularly, or even intraperitoneally. Such approaches are well known to the skilled artisan, some of which are further described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,543,158; U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,515 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,363. In certain embodiments, solutions of the active compounds as free base or pharmacologically acceptable salts may be prepared in water suitably mixed with a surfactant, such as hydroxypropylcellulose. Dispersions may also be prepared in glycerol, liquid polyethylene glycols, and mixtures thereof and in oils. Under ordinary conditions of storage and use, these preparations generally will contain a preservative to prevent the growth of microorganisms.
Illustrative pharmaceutical forms suitable for injectable use include sterile aqueous solutions or dispersions and sterile powders for the extemporaneous preparation of sterile injectable solutions or dispersions (for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,468). In all cases the form must be sterile and must be fluid to the extent that easy syringability exists. It must be stable under the conditions of manufacture and storage and must be preserved against the contaminating action of microorganisms, such as bacteria and fungi. The carrier can be a solvent or dispersion medium containing, for example, water, ethanol, polyol (e.g., glycerol, propylene glycol, and liquid polyethylene glycol, and the like), suitable mixtures thereof, and/or vegetable oils. Proper fluidity may be maintained, for example, by the use of a coating, such as lecithin, by the maintenance of the required particle size in the case of dispersion and/or by the use of surfactants. The prevention of the action of microorganisms can be facilitated by various antibacterial and antifungal agents, for example, parabens, chlorobutanol, phenol, sorbic acid, thimerosal, and the like. In many cases, it will be preferable to include isotonic agents, for example, sugars or sodium chloride. Prolonged absorption of the injectable compositions can be brought about by the use in the compositions of agents delaying absorption, for example, aluminum monostearate and gelatin.
In one embodiment, for parenteral administration in an aqueous solution, the solution should be suitably buffered if necessary and the liquid diluent first rendered isotonic with sufficient saline or glucose. These particular aqueous solutions are especially suitable for intravenous, intramuscular, subcutaneous and intraperitoneal administration. In this connection, a sterile aqueous medium that can be employed will be known to those of skill in the art in light of the present disclosure. For example, one dosage may be dissolved in 1 ml of isotonic NaCl solution and either added to 1000 ml of hypodermoclysis fluid or injected at the proposed site of infusion, (see for example, xe2x80x9cRemington""s Pharmaceutical Sciencesxe2x80x9d 15th Edition, pages 1035-1038 and 1570-1580). Some variation in dosage will necessarily occur depending on the condition of the subject being treated. Moreover, for human administration, preparations will of course preferably meet sterility, pyrogenicity, and the general safety and purity standards as required by FDA Office of Biologics standards.
In another embodiment of the invention, the compositions disclosed herein may be formulated in a neutral or salt form. Illustrative pharmaceutically-acceptable salts include the acid addition salts (formed with the free amino groups of the protein) and which are formed with inorganic acids such as, for example, hydrochloric or phosphoric acids, or such organic acids as acetic, oxalic, tartaric, mandelic, and the like. Salts formed with the free carboxyl groups can also be derived from inorganic bases such as, for example, sodium, potassium, ammonium, calcium, or ferric hydroxides, and such organic bases as isopropylamine, trimethylamine, histidine, procaine and the like. Upon formulation, solutions will be administered in a manner compatible with the dosage formulation and in such amount as is therapeutically effective.
The carriers can further comprise any and all solvents, dispersion media, vehicles, coatings, diluents, antibacterial and antifungal agents, isotonic and absorption delaying agents, buffers, carrier solutions, suspensions, colloids, and the like. The use of such media and agents for pharmaceutical active substances is well known in the art. Except insofar as any conventional media or agent is incompatible with the active ingredient, its use in the therapeutic compositions is contemplated. Supplementary active ingredients can also be incorporated into the compositions. The phrase xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically-acceptablexe2x80x9d refers to molecular entities and compositions that do not produce an allergic or similar untoward reaction when administered to a human.
In certain embodiments, the pharmaceutical compositions may be delivered by intranasal sprays, inhalation, and/or other aerosol delivery vehicles. Methods for delivering genes, nucleic acids, and peptide compositions directly to the lungs via nasal aerosol sprays has been described, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,756,353 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,804,212. Likewise, the delivery of drugs using intranasal microparticle resins (Takenaga et al., J Controlled Release Mar. 2, 1998; 52(1-2):81-7) and lysophosphatidyl-glycerol compounds (U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,871) are also well-known in the pharmaceutical arts. Likewise, illustrative transmucosal drug delivery in the form of a polytetrafluoroetheylene support matrix is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,780,045.
In certain embodiments, liposomes, nanocapsules, microparticles, lipid particles, vesicles, and the like, are used for the introduction of the compositions of the present invention into suitable host cells/organisms. In particular, the compositions of the present invention may be formulated for delivery either encapsulated in a lipid particle, a liposome, a vesicle, a nanosphere, or a nanoparticle or the like. Alternatively, compositions of the present invention can be bound, either covalently or non-covalently, to the surface of such carrier vehicles.
The formation and use of liposome and liposome-like preparations as potential drug carriers is generally known to those of skill in the art (see for example, Lasic, Trends Biotechnol July 1998; 16(7):307-21; Takakura, Nippon Rinsho March 1998; 56(3):691-5; Chandran et al., Indian J Exp Biol. August 1997; 35(8):801-9; Margalit, Crit Rev Ther Drug Carrier Syst. 1995; 12(2-3):233-61; U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,434; U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,157; U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,213; U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,868 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,587, each specifically incorporated herein by reference in its entirety).
Liposomes have been used successfully with a number of cell types that are normally difficult to transfect by other procedures, including T cell suspensions, primary hepatocyte cultures and PC 12 cells (Renneisen et al., J Biol Chem. Sep. 25; 265(27):16337-42; Muller et al., DNA Cell Biol. April 1990; 9(3):221-9). In addition, liposomes are free of the DNA length constraints that are typical of viral-based delivery systems. Liposomes have been used effectively to introduce genes, various drugs, radiotherapeutic agents, enzymes, viruses, transcription factors, allosteric effectors and the like, into a variety of cultured cell lines and animals. Furthermore, he use of liposomes does not appear to be associated with autoimmune responses or unacceptable toxicity after systemic delivery.
In certain embodiments, liposomes are formed from phospholipids that are dispersed in an aqueous medium and spontaneously form multilamellar concentric bilayer vesicles (also termed multilamellar vesicles (MLVs).
Alternatively, in other embodiments, the invention provides for pharmaceutically-acceptable nanocapsule formulations of the compositions of the present invention. Nanocapsules can generally entrap compounds in a stable and reproducible way (see, for example, Quintanar-Guerrero et al., Drug Dev Ind Pharm. December 1998; 24(12):1113-28). To avoid side effects due to intracellular polymeric overloading, such ultrafine particles (sized around 0.1 xcexcm) may be designed using polymers able to be degraded in vivo. Such particles can be made as described, for example, by Couvreur et al., Crit Rev Ther Drug Carrier Syst. 1988; 5(1):1-20; zur Muhlen et al., Eur J Pharm Biopharm. March 1998; 45(2):149-55; Zambaux et al. J Controlled Release. Jan. 2, 1998; 50(1-3):31-40; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,684.
Cancer Therapeutic Methods
In further aspects of the present invention, the pharmaceutical compositions described herein may be used for the treatment of cancer, particularly for the immunotherapy of lung cancer. Within such methods, the pharmaceutical compositions described herein are administered to a patient, typically a warm-blooded animal, preferably a human. A patient may or may not be afflicted with cancer. Accordingly, the above pharmaceutical compositions may be used to prevent the development of a cancer or to treat a patient afflicted with a cancer. Pharmaceutical compositions and vaccines may be administered either prior to or following surgical removal of primary tumors and/or treatment such as administration of radiotherapy or conventional chemotherapeutic drugs. As discussed above, administration of the pharmaceutical compositions may be by any suitable method, including administration by intravenous, intraperitoneal, intramuscular, subcutaneous, intranasal, intradermal, anal, vaginal, topical and oral routes.
Within certain embodiments, immunotherapy may be active immunotherapy, in which treatment relies on the in vivo stimulation of the endogenous host immune system to react against tumors with the administration of immune response-modifying agents (such as polypeptides and polynucleotides as provided herein).
Within other embodiments, immunotherapy may be passive immunotherapy, in which treatment involves the delivery of agents with established tumor-immune reactivity (such as effector cells or antibodies) that can directly or indirectly mediate antitumor effects and does not necessarily depend on an intact host immune system. Examples of effector cells include T cells as discussed above, T lymphocytes (such as CD8+ cytotoxic T lymphocytes and CD4+ T-helper tumor-infiltrating lymphocytes), killer cells (such as Natural Killer cells and lymphokine-activated killer cells), B cells and antigen-presenting cells (such as dendritic cells and macrophages) expressing a polypeptide provided herein. T cell receptors and antibody receptors specific for the polypeptides recited herein may be cloned, expressed and transferred into other vectors or effector cells for adoptive immunotherapy. The polypeptides provided herein may also be used to generate antibodies or anti-idiotypic antibodies (as described above and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,164) for passive immunotherapy.
Effector cells may generally be obtained in sufficient quantities for adoptive immunotherapy by growth in vitro, as described herein. Culture conditions for expanding single antigen-specific effector cells to several billion in number with retention of antigen recognition in vivo are well known in the art. Such in vitro culture conditions typically use intermittent stimulation with antigen, often in the presence of cytokines (such as IL-2) and non-dividing feeder cells. As noted above, immunoreactive polypeptides as provided herein may be used to rapidly expand antigen-specific T cell cultures in order to generate a sufficient number of cells for immunotherapy. In particular, antigen-presenting cells, such as dendritic, macrophage, monocyte, fibroblast and/or B cells, may be pulsed with immunoreactive polypeptides or transfected with one or more polynucleotides using standard techniques well known in the art. For example, antigen-presenting cells can be transfected with a polynucleotide having a promoter appropriate for increasing expression in a recombinant virus or other expression system. Cultured effector cells for use in therapy must be able to grow and distribute widely, and to survive long term in vivo. Studies have shown that cultured effector cells can be induced to grow in vivo and to survive long term in substantial numbers by repeated stimulation with antigen supplemented with IL-2 (see, for example, Cheever et al., Immunological Reviews 157:177, 1997).
Alternatively, a vector expressing a polypeptide recited herein may be introduced into antigen presenting cells taken from a patient and clonally propagated ex vivo for transplant back into the same patient. Transfected cells may be reintroduced into the patient using any means known in the art, preferably in sterile form by intravenous, intracavitary, intraperitoneal or intratumor administration.
Routes and frequency of administration of the therapeutic compositions described herein, as well as dosage, will vary from individual to individual, and may be readily established using standard techniques. In general, the pharmaceutical compositions and vaccines may be administered by injection (e.g., intracutaneous, intramuscular, intravenous or subcutaneous), intranasally (e.g., by aspiration) or orally. Preferably, between 1 and 10 doses may be administered over a 52 week period. Preferably, 6 doses are administered, at intervals of 1 month, and booster vaccinations may be given periodically thereafter. Alternate protocols may be appropriate for individual patients. A suitable dose is an amount of a compound that, when administered as described above, is capable of promoting an anti-tumor immune response, and is at least 10-50% above the basal (i.e., untreated) level. Such response can be monitored by measuring the anti-tumor antbodies in a patient or by vaccine-dependent generation of cytoltcefco el capable of killing the patient""s tumor cells in vitro. Such vaccines should also be capable of causing an immune response that leads to an improved clinical outcome (e.g., more frequent remissions, complete or partial or longer disease-free survival) in vaccinated patients as compared to non-vaccinated patients. In general, for pharmaceutical compositions and vaccines comprising one or more polypeptides, the amount of each polypeptide present in a dose ranges from about 25 pg to 5 mg per kg of host. Suitable dose sizes will vary with the size of the patient, but will typically range from about 0.1 mL to about 5 mL.
In general, an appropriate dosage and treatment regimen provides the active compound(s) in an amount sufficient to provide therapeutic and/or prophylactic benefit. Such a response can be monitored by establishing an improved clinical outcome (e.g., more frequent remissions, complete or partial, or longer disease-free survival) in treated patients as compared to non-treated patients. Increases in preexisting immune responses to a tumor protein generally correlate with an improved clinical outcome. Such immune responses may generally be evaluated using standard proliferation, cytotoxicity or cytokine assays, which may be performed using samples obtained from a patient before and after treatment.
Cancer Detection and Diagnostic Compositions, Methods and Kits
In general, a cancer may be detected in a patient based on the presence of one or more lung tumor proteins and/or polynucleotides encoding such proteins in a biological sample (for example, blood, sera, sputum urine and/or tumor biopsies) obtained from the patient. In other words, such proteins may be used as markers to indicate the presence or absence of a cancer such as lung cancer. In addition, such proteins may be useful for the detection of other cancers. The binding agents provided herein generally permit detection of the level of antigen that binds to the agent in the biological sample. Polynucleotide primers and probes may be used to detect the level of niRNA encoding a tumor protein, which is also indicative of the presence or absence of a cancer. In general, a lung tumor sequence should be present at a level that is at least three fold higher in tumor tissue than in normal tissue
There are a variety of assay formats known to those of ordinary skill in the art for using a binding agent to detect polypeptide markers in a sample. See, e.g., Harlow and Lane, Antibodies: A Laboratory Manual, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory, 1988. In general, the presence or absence of a cancer in a patient.may be determined by (a) contacting a biological sample obtained from a patient with a binding agent; (b) detecting in the sample a level of polypeptide that binds to the binding agent; and (c) comparing the level of polypeptide with a predetermined cut-off value.
In a preferred embodiment, the assay involves the use of binding agent immobilized on a solid support to bind to and remove the polypeptide from the remainder of the sample. The bound polypeptide may then be detected using a detection reagent that contains a reporter group and specifically binds to the binding agent/polypeptide complex. Such detection reagents may comprise, for example, a binding agent that specifically binds to the polypeptide or an antibody or other agent that specifically binds to the binding agent, such as an anti-immunoglobulin, protein G, protein A or a lectin. Alternatively, a competitive assay may be utilized, in which a polypeptide is labeled with a reporter group and allowed to bind to the immobilized binding agent after incubation of the binding agent with the sample. The extent to which components of the sample inhibit the binding of the labeled polypeptide to the binding agent is indicative of the reactivity of the sample with the immobilized binding agent. Suitable polypeptides for use within such assays include full length lung tumor proteins and polypeptide portions thereof to which the binding agent binds, as described above.
The solid support may be any material known to those of ordinary skill in the art to which the tumor protein may be attached. For example, the solid support may be a test well in a microtiter plate or a nitrocellulose or other suitable membrane. Alternatively, the support may be a bead or disc, such as glass, fiberglass, latex or a plastic material such as polystyrene or polyvinylchloride. The support may also be a magnetic particle or a fiber optic sensor, such as those disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,681. The binding agent may be immobilized on the solid support using a variety of techniques known to those of skill in the art, which are amply described in the patent and scientific literature. In the context of the present invention, the term xe2x80x9cinmobilizationxe2x80x9d refers to both noncovalent association, such as adsorption, and covalent attachment (which may be a direct linkage between the agent and functional groups on the support or may be a linkage by way of a cross-linking agent). Immobilization by adsorption to a well in a microtiter plate or to a membrane is preferred. In such cases, adsorption may be achieved by contacting the binding agent, in a suitable buffer, with the solid support for a suitable amount of time. The contact time varies with temperature, but is typically between about 1 hour and about 1 day. In general, contacting a well of a plastic microtiter plate (such as polystyrene or polyvinylchloride) with an amount of binding agent ranging from about 10 ng to about 10 pg, and preferably about 100 ng to about 1 g, is sufficient to immobilize an adequate amount of binding agent.
Covalent attachment of binding agent to a solid support may generally be achieved by first reacting the support with a bifunctional reagent that will react with both the support and a functional group, such as a hydroxyl or amino group, on the binding agent. For example, the binding agent may be covalently attached to supports having an appropriate polymer coating using benzoquinone or by condensation of an aldehyde group on the support with an amine and an active hydrogen on the binding partner (see, e.g., Pierce Immunotechnology Catalog and Handbook, 1991, at A12-A13).
In certain embodiments, the assay is a two-antibody sandwich assay. This assay may be performed by first contacting an antibody that has been immobilized on a solid support, commonly the well of a microtiter plate, with the sample, such that polypeptides within the sample are allowed to bind to the immobilized antibody. Unbound sample is then removed from the immobilized polypeptide-antibody complexes and a detection reagent (preferably a second antibody capable of binding to a different site on the polypeptide) containing a reporter group is added. The amount of detection reagent that remains bound to the solid support is then determined using a method appropriate for the specific reporter group.
More specifically, once the antibody is immobilized on the support as described above, the remaining protein binding sites on the support are typically blocked. Any suitable blocking agent known to those of ordinary skill in the art, such as bovine serum albumin or Tween 20(trademark) (Sigma Chemical Co., St. Louis, Mo.). The immobilized antibody is then incubated with the sample, and polypeptide is allowed to bind to the antibody. The sample may be diluted with a suitable diluent, such as phosphate-buffered saline (PBS) prior to incubation. In general, an appropriate contact time (i.e., incubation time) is a period of time that is sufficient to detect the presence of polypeptide within a sample obtained from an individual with lung cancer. Preferably, the contact time is sufficient to achieve a level of binding that is at least about 95% of that achieved at equilibrium between bound and unbound polypeptide. Those of ordinary skill in the art will recognize that the time necessary to achieve equilibrium may be readily determined by assaying the level of binding that occurs over a period of time. At room temperature, an incubation time of about 30 minutes is generally sufficient.
Unbound sample may then be removed by washing the solid support with an appropriate buffer, such as PBS containing 0.1% Tween 20(trademark). The second antibody, which contains a reporter group, may then be added to the solid support. Preferred reporter groups include those groups recited above.
The detection reagent is then incubated with the immobilized antibody-polypeptide complex for an amount of time sufficient to detect the bound polypeptide. An appropriate amount of time may generally be determined by assaying the level of binding that occurs over a period of time. Unbound detection reagent is then removed and bound detection reagent is detected using the reporter group. The method employed for detecting the reporter group depends upon the nature of the reporter group. For radioactive groups, scintillation counting or auto radiographic methods are generally appropriate. Spectroscopic methods may be used to detect dyes, luminescent groups and fluorescent groups. Biotin may be detected using avidin, coupled to a different reporter group (commonly a radioactive or fluorescent group or an enzyme). Enzyme reporter groups may generally be detected by the addition of substrate (generally for a specific period of time), followed by spectroscopic or other analysis of the reaction products.
To determine the presence or absence of a cancer, such as lung cancer, the signal detected from the reporter group that remains bound to the solid support is generally compared to a signal that corresponds to a predetermined cut-off value. In one preferred embodiment, the cut-off value for the detection of a cancer is the average mean signal obtained when the immobilized antibody is incubated with samples from patients without the cancer. In general, a sample generating a signal that is three standard deviations above the predetermined cut-off value is considered positive for the cancer. In an alternate preferred embodiment, the cut-off value is determined using a Receiver Operator Curve, according to the method of Sackett et al., Clinical Epidemiology: A Basic Science for Clinical Medicine, Little Brown and Co., 1985, p. 106-7. Briefly, in this embodiment, the cut-off value may be determined from a plot of pairs of true positive rates (i.e., sensitivity) and false positive rates (100%-specificity) that correspond to each possible cut-off value for the diagnostic test result. The cut-off value on the plot that is the closest to the upper left-hand corner (i.e., the value that encloses the largest area) is the most accurate cut-off value, and a sample generating a signal that is higher than the cut-off value determined by this method may be considered positive. Alternatively, the cut-off value may be shifted to the left along the plot, to minimize the false positive rate, or to the right, to minimize the false negative rate. In general, a sample generating a signal that is higher than the cut-off value determined by this method is considered positive for a cancer.
In a related embodiment, the assay is performed in a flow-through or strip test format, wherein the binding agent is immobilized on a membrane, such as nitrocellulose. In the flow-through test, polypeptides within the sample bind to the immobilized binding agent as the sample passes through the membrane. A second, labeled binding agent then binds to the binding agent-polypeptide complex as a solution containing the second binding agent flows through the membrane. The detection of bound second binding agent may then be performed as described above. In the strip test format, one end of the membrane to which binding agent is bound is immersed in a solution containing the sample. The sample migrates along the membrane through a region containing second binding agent and to the area of immobilized binding agent. Concentration of second binding agent at the area of immobilized antibody indicates the presence of a cancer. Typically, the concentration of second binding agent at that site generates a pattern, such as a line, that can be read visually. The absence of such a pattern indicates a negative result. In general, the amount of binding agent immobilized on the membrane is selected to generate a visually discernible pattern when the biological sample contains a level of polypeptide that would be sufficient to generate a positive signal in the two-antibody sandwich assay, in the format discussed above. Preferred binding agents for use in such assays are antibodies and antigen-binding fragments thereof. Preferably, the amount of antibody immobilized on the membrane ranges from about 25 ng to about 1 xcexcg, and more preferably from about 50 ng to about 500 ng. Such tests can typically be performed with a very small amount of biological sample.
Of course, numerous other assay protocols exist that are suitable for use with the tumor proteins or binding agents of the present invention. The above descriptions are intended to be exemplary only. For example, it will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art that the above protocols may be readily modified to use tumor polypeptides to detect antibodies that bind to such polypeptides in a biological sample. The detection of such tumor protein specific antibodies may correlate with the presence of a cancer.
A cancer may also, or alternatively, be detected based on the presence of T cells that specifically react with a tumor protein in a biological sample. Within certain methods, a biological sample comprising CD4+ and/or CD8+ T cells isolated from a patient is incubated with a tumor polypeptide, a polynucleotide encoding such a polypeptide and/or an APC that expresses at least an immunogenic portion of such a polypeptide, and the presence or absence of specific activation of the T cells is detected. Suitable biological samples include, but are not limited to, isolated T cells. For example, T cells may be isolated from a patient by routine techniques (such as by Ficoll/Hypaque density gradient centrifugation of peripheral blood lymphocytes). T cells may be incubated in vitro for 2-9 days (typically 4 days) at 37xc2x0 C. with polypeptide (e.g., 5-25 xcexcg/ml). It may be desirable to incubate another aliquot of a T cell sample in the absence of tumor polypeptide to serve as a control. For CD4+ T cells, activation is preferably detected by evaluating proliferation of the T cells. For CD8+ T cells, activation is preferably detected by evaluating cytolytic activity. A level of proliferation that is at least two fold greater and/or a level of cytolytic activity that is at least 20% greater than in disease-free patients indicates the presence of a cancer in the patient.
As noted above, a cancer may also, or alternatively, be detected based on the level of mRNA encoding a tumor protein in a biological sample. For example, at least two oligonucleotide primers may be employed in a polymerase chain reaction (PCR) based assay to amplify a portion of a tumor cDNA derived from a biological sample, wherein at least one of the oligonucleotide primers is specific for (i.e., hybridizes to) a polynucleotide encoding the tumor protein. The amplified cDNA is then separated and detected using techniques well known in the art, such as gel electrophoresis. Similarly, oligonucleotide probes that specifically hybridize to a polynucleotide encoding a tumor protein may be used in a hybridization assay to detect the presence of polynucleotide encoding the tumor protein in a biological sample.
To permit hybridization under assay conditions, oligonucleotide primers and probes should comprise an oligonucleotide sequence that has at least about 60%, preferably at least about 75% and more preferably at least about 90%, identity to a portion of a polynucleotide encoding a tumor protein of the invention that is at least 10 nucleotides, and preferably at least 20 nucleotides, in length. Preferably, oligonucleotide primers and/or probes hybridize to a polynucleotide encoding a polypeptide described herein under moderately stringent conditions, as defined above. Oligonucleotide primers and/or probes which may be usefully employed in the diagnostic methods described herein preferably are at least 10-40 nucleotides in length. In a preferred embodiment, the oligonucleotide primers comprise at least 10 contiguous nucleotides, more preferably at least 15 contiguous nucleotides, of a DNA molecule having a sequence as disclosed herein. Techniques for both PCR based assays and hybridization assays are well known in the art (see, for example, Mullis et al., Cold Spring Harbor Symp. Quant. Biol., 51:263, 1987; Erlich ed., PCR Technology, Stockton Press, NY, 1989).
One preferred assay employs RT-PCR, in which PCR is applied in conjunction with reverse transcription. Typically, RNA is extracted from a biological sample, such as biopsy tissue, and is reverse transcribed to produce cDNA molecules. PCR amplification using at least one specific primer generates a cDNA molecule, which may be separated and visualized using, for example, gel electrophoresis. Amplification may be performed on biological samples taken from a test patient and from an individual who is not afflicted with a cancer. The amplification reaction may be performed on several dilutions of cDNA spanning two orders of magnitude. A two-fold or greater increase in expression in several dilutions of the test patient sample as compared to the same dilutions of the non-cancerous sample is typically considered positive.
In another embodiment, the compositions described herein may be used as markers for the progression of cancer. In this embodiment, assays as described above for the diagnosis of a cancer may be performed over time, and the change in the level of reactive polypeptide(s) or polynucleotide(s) evaluated. For example, the assays may be performed every 24-72 hours for a period of 6 months to 1 year, and thereafter performed as needed. In general, a cancer is progressing in those patients in whom the level of polypeptide or polynucleotide detected increases over time. In contrast, the cancer is not progressing when the level of reactive polypeptide or polynucleotide either remains constant or decreases with time.
Certain in vivo diagnostic assays may be performed directly on a tumor. One such assay involves contacting tumor cells with a binding agent. The bound binding agent may then be detected directly or indirectly via a reporter group. Such binding agents may also be used in histological applications. Alternatively, polynucleotide probes may be used within such applications.
As noted above, to improve sensitivity, multiple tumor protein markers may be assayed within a given sample. It will be apparent that binding agents specific for different proteins provided herein may be combined within a single assay. Further, multiple primers or probes may be used concurrently. The selection of tumor protein markers may be based on routine experiments to determine combinations that results in optimal sensitivity. In addition, or alternatively, assays for tumor proteins provided herein may be combined with assays for other known tumor antigens.
The present invention further provides kits for use within any of the above diagnostic methods. Such kits typically comprise two or more components necessary for performing a diagnostic assay. Components may be compounds, reagents, containers and/or equipment. For example, one container within a kit may contain a monoclonal antibody or fragment thereof that specifically binds to a tumor protein. Such antibodies or fragments may be provided attached to a support material, as described above. One or more additional containers may enclose elements, such as reagents or buffers, to be used in the assay. Such kits may also, or alternatively, contain a detection reagent as described above that contains a reporter group suitable for direct or indirect detection of antibody binding.
Alternatively, a kit may be designed to detect the level of mRNA encoding a tumor protein in a biological sample. Such kits generally comprise at least one oligonucleotide probe or primer, as described above, that hybridizes to a polynucleotide encoding a tumor protein. Such an oligonucleotide may be used, for example, within a PCR or hybridization assay. Additional components that may be present within such kits include a second oligonucleotide and/or a diagnostic reagent or container to facilitate the detection of a polynucleotide encoding a tumor protein.